A Pledge to my King
by Oblitus-Umbrae
Summary: Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Dragons, Gods, Youkais, Hanyous, Heroes, Villains, and Perverts! A new world, a new promise, a new destiny, a new adventure awaits. "I don't really get this whole peerage thing... but I guess it's okay... My name is Naruto Uzumaki proud shinobi of Konoha, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, and now devil! To you my new king I pledge... "
1. The Devil

**A Pledge to my King**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing not even the ideas I came up with because they are probably owned by some other guys.

**AN: **Yoh O-U here, sorry for the lack of any updates. Funny story really since I was sitting on an airport in a certain place in the USA waiting for my flight and boom bam someone stole my carry on bag... fucking got my whole laptop stolen along with a note-book with some of my notes. But please don't worry I managed to buy a new lap top and am trying hard to do as much as I an during my spare time trying to type out the chapters I promised to update but until then I apologize for the delay and well shit happens.

**AN2: **I'm Still planning on continuing the fifth but also have two other high school dxd fics planned up… this is one of them… the other involves a fem Naru if I may add fufufufu... Also I wrote this with the idea in mind where in Naruto is not super uber beyond godlike and basically rips a hole in every possible conflict that occurs by usually using abilities from other verses like zanpakutos or stuff from DMC like I often see which basically makes Naruto just an OC going by the same name something that I am admittedly guilty on doing myself with my fic the Fifth. That said this Naruto although strong will experience the pain of losing several times throughout this fic until one day that he reaches his full potential with the help of several figures in his life.

**Tags:** AU, Harem, Violence, Ecchi, Gore, Strong Naruto, Possible Character Deaths

**Pairings:** Naruto x Harem (4-5 Girls, This is DxD), Issei x Asia x Minor Harem.

**Unbeta'd**

**-A Pledge to my King-**

**Chapter 1: The Devil**

Kuoh Academy can be described with an array of different words that much is true, but the one word that encompasses what this academy was not was the simple word normal. Yes, Kuoh Academy was far from what regular people would call a normal school.

Being an elite all-girls private school, whose recent change in administrations allowed boys to attend this all prestigious school, Kuoh Academy became what many would call a paradise for men.

How could it not be called a paradise?

Majority of the female populace attending this most magnificent academy are beautiful without all doubt. The student's beauty ranges from above average which by itself were not really that bad to a level of awe-inspiring, dazzling, blinding beauty of goddess-like proportions unworthy for human eyes.

Kuoh Academy was truly a paradise for all men -pervert and none pervert alike. Well at least a paradise for all but one of the few male students studying in this academy. A certain blue-eyed, whiskered, blond-haired teen of average height yet muscular build, clad in Kuoh's Academy black blazer over an orange shirt, which was matched by black pants and dark blue sneakers who considered this school as hell.

However there was good reason for his madness, actually there was two: the first was the actual existence of the Devils who reside within the school disguised as students.

And the second.

Well…

"It's too early for this shit!" screamed the teen who was running or rather in his own words "tactically retreating" as fast as he could from a vast approaching army of pubescent girls who dreamed of catching him, knocking him out, dragging him into a dark room, and then raping him to no ends or at least that's what he thinks they would do when they catch up to him.

Yes this was how he lived his daily life all thanks to the stupid tenant of his who knew was enjoying every waking moment of this torture.

Stupid Fox!

He swore that mass of hate increased the strength of his pheromones just for shit and giggles. Although unknown to him it was actually his ever cheerful smile along with his kind, helpful, and upbeat nature that melts the hearts of dozens of women in his wake–much to the hate of the male populace of this school.

Now for some this would be a rather good gift to have but to him who was never one to have a good relationship with human women in the past, having only a few who he remotely interacted with one of which often beat him into a state of coma while the other was a stuttering mess every time they talked to each other the gift was in the words of his old friend Shikamaru troublesome. Especially troublesome since it attracts no less than majority of the feminine population and rather happy men of Kuoh Academy.

Yes, even the men wanted him and that scared him to no ends.

He wasn't afraid of the girls parse but he was rather conscious around them, often opting to minimize his reactions towards them for his and their sake as he would not want to hurt them unintentionally.

Which sadly had the opposite effect, as more pubescent girls flocked around him some even made a fan club running dedicated to worshiping and stalking him on a daily basis.

He still shudders at the thought of being likened to his old friend and rival who had to deal with this crap. If this was part of the reason he flipped his shit and gone cuckoo in the head then he couldn't really blame the Uchiha.

Damn fangirls, especially the Yaoi fan girls who brought it upon themselves to pair him up with his friend and fellow blonde Kiba -who ironically wasn't anything like the Kiba of his own world.

Most of the girls even went as far as giving him and his frend Kiba titles like Kuoh Academy's Two Great Gentlemen in contrast to the Two Great Ladies composed of their sempai Rias Gemory and Akeno Himejima or much to his horror giving them Seme and Uke titles.

Kiba's love of swords and rather friendly personality didn't help at all.

However being generally optimistic the blond did view this constant event of running for his life in a positive light. Well for one it helped him work out his cardio and another he also attracted a hoard of men who always go after him for stealing the attention of their crushes, girlfriends, and even wives which served as good work out for him and his Taijutsu.

Poor bastards really thought they actually had a chance of landing a hit on him the great Super Devil Shinobi Extraordinaire Naruto Uzumaki.

Ah yeah he was a devil, though not a pure-blooded one like a certain crimson haired beauty t but rather one of the low-class newly reincarnated devils created through the Evil Piece system implemented by the newer generation of devils to replenish the large amount of devils lost during the previous wars against the angels and the gods of heaven, those fallen from the grace of god, and finally the devils of the underworld but that is a story for another time.

Back to Naruto, the former number one unpredictable ninja of Konohagakure turned devil who was still in the midst of running away from a stampeding crowd of girls.

Channeling as much of his power as he could muster within the soles of his feet the teen came to a sharp turn around the corner of a school building. With only seconds to act, the devil shinobi jumped and hid in his new found solace and salvation behind one of the several small bushes that lines the garden part of the school's courtyard.

Just in the nick of time, as several groups of girls came running pass the bushes where he was lucky enough to hide.

Breathing rather heavily the teen wiped a sweat dripping from his brow. "God damn it." He started ignoring the shock of pain coursing through his body, an obvious consequence and punishment for devils who dare to utter the name of god. "Stupid fan girls are way worse than the Anbu. Even I can out run those guys. Seriously screw this I'd rather fight insane Gaara all over again then have to run through another horde of these fan girls."

He carefully took a peek from behind the bush and saw that there were no signs of any fan girls stealthily the blond exited his hiding spot. "Thank God" he whispered as he once more suffered intense pain all over his body as result to muttering the name of god not that he minded it at all because instead of cringing in pain or yelping in anger the teen just smiled excitedly.

Why?

Because today was the day for his solo promotion exam. The day where there is a good chance of him advancing through the ranks of a low-class devil to that of a middle-class devil. Personally he was all jittery and excited since it was like the Chuunin exam all over again. "Okay now I just need to get to the clubroom"

"He's here!" shouted a feminine voice coming from one of my many fans which was then followed by several Kyaa-ing.

"Shit!" The blond cursed as he made a mad dash towards one of the nearby school buildings as the sun continuously shined down upon him. Normally he would be glad to bask in the sun's glory but stupid devil handicaps caused the light to weaken him to a certain extent. Truth be told he could easily out run this group of rabid fan girls if not for the small training weights strapped all over his body and by small training weights he meant several magical weights that weighed no less than a several tons on each of his limb and chest because he really just had to piss off Sado-chan with one of his inconsiderate babbling when they were working on his body weights.

Damn girl was more sadistic than that Anko woman she met back in the chuunin exams.

Oh and add to the fact that his beautiful King has banned him from using his chakra on school grounds because of his hobby of randomly pranking people. Especially those three pervs who reminded him of the Ero-sennin. Not that he hated that three because like them he too admires the female body, not just to the unhealthy extent that those three show. He could still remember when he stole a bunch of women's underwear and pinned the blame of those three perverts who were caught red-handed with the stash of those lacy garments.

Hahaha good times.

Now that he thought about it, this trouble with women of all ages, maybe a form of retribution or karma from his earlier pranks in both this world and the past.

Nah impossible.

It's not like some kind of God *insert severe shock of pain that almost made him miss a step and fall prey unto his fans* would purposely mess with his life for shit and giggles.

The blond chuckled nervously as he ran inside the school building plowing his way through several other students who had varying reaction to his presence. The girls were squealing as usual, the guys were glaring at him with intense hatred, only a select few people mainly devils hidden in the crowd gave him a happy nod of acknowledgement accompanied by a kind smile.

He ran through the hallways with all his might, evading his rabid fans while giving a wink towards a relatively petite and silent girl with white hair and hazel eyes who was munching on a donut. "Ohayo Neko-chan."

The girl was kind enough to stop mid bite and nod towards his direction. "Ohayo Naruto-sempai" was the girl's quite reply as Naruto ran pass her giving her a short rub on her hair before running towards the nearby stair case.

"Thanks for the training last night I'll see you later okay? I'll treat you to Ramen if I pass." Exclaimed the ever grinning blond as he ran up the flight of stairs leaving behind a small dust cloud on his wake. "I'd like that." The girl replied before returning her attention to her snack.

"What did he mean training last night?"

"Did that bastard just wink on Koneko-chan?"

"What did he mean see you later? A date? Did he ask her for a date?"

"He called her Neko-chan!"

"Kill that bastard!"

"After him!"

"God damn it!" shouted Naruto who again was shocked for saying the name of god as he looked behind him to and saw that aside from his fan girls several men specifically the undying members of the KKK or Kitto Kitto Koneko a fan club dedicated to the school's number one mascot Koneko Toujou who viewed him as the number one treat to their beloved's chastity.

This momentary distraction caused a rather unusual blunder as the blond ninja mistakenly bumped on and fell on top another person who was trying to walk down the stairs. Quickly getting out of his momentary daze the blond came upon the realization of who he just bumped and what particular soft part of her anatomy he found his left hand pressed up against.

*SQUEEZE*

His face immediately went pale and lost all of its color.

He was on top of no other than one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy. The one and only buxom long black haired beauty and closet sadist Akeno Himejima.

Well shit.

"Ara ara… how bold of you. To try and attack a pure and innocent maiden in broad delight… Ero-kitsune."She said with her usual elegant and gentle tone but her deep violet eyes said differently as they showed a hint of amusement behind them.

What could she be amused at?

"AAHHH THE BASTARD IS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF AKENO-SEMPAI!"

"PRY OFF HIS BALLS!"

"KILL HIM!"

Ah.

That was the wrath of her fan club the Ai Ai Akeno who viewed him as their main enemy were now also burning with a deep passionate hatred to maim him for publicly assaulting and groping their goddess.

Yep they'll probably join the mob going after him.

In a flash of speed that would have made even his late father blink the jinchuuriki quickly separated from his bomb shell of a sempai. "You're loving this aren't you?" he asked as he extended his hand towards her and quickly helped her up.

"Yep." She admitted letting out a small giggle as she observed the mob closing the distance between themselves and the blond. "But are you sure you have the time to be running around here? Isn't there a more important place you should be right now?"

The shinobi chuckled as he scratched the back of his head in a rather goofy manner. "I know but you know how I'm a magnet for trouble even when I'm trying my best to avoid it." He said while helping his King's Queen up. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Yes, I'll see you later Ero-Kitsune."

"Yeah yeah see you later Sado-chan." Quipped the blond in an off-handed way as he ducked down to avoid a dictionary thrown at him by one of the men in the huge mob. "Your aim sucks! Aim better next time dattebayo!" he shouted before shooting past a rather amused looking Akeno, running up a flight of stairs with renewed vigor.

"Kyaa Naruto-sama is sooo cool and awesome~"

"KILL HIM!" shouted the male populace as they started pelting the now laughing blond who kept running away from the mob. They really had no chance catching up to him, he was already used to being chased by mobs who were definitely a few notches superior to this bunch.

Before he could reach the last flight of stairs leading to the rooftop the blond's ears picked up a familiar sounding voice of his only male friend within the academy. "Ohayo Naruto-san" Tilting his head to the direction of the voice he saw his fellow blond and second year student Kiba Yuuto.

"Ohayo Kiba" Naruto returned the greeting with a quick wave. "Sorry man but as much as I want to talk to you I'm uhh… busy? Yeah let's go with that, busy."

"Running away from a mob of both girls and guys again?"

"You know me." A light bulb appeared on top of his head. "Ano Kiba can you help me by getting the attention of the girls?"

"Nope that wouldn't be nice for them Naruto-san." kindly replied Yuuto with his bishie sparkle and all.

"Oh come on man, take off your shirt or something. Make them join your fan club and not mine please I'll even treat you to Ramen dattebayo."

Kiba tilted his head to the side in a confused way. "Ara, I have a fan club?"

"Yes, you damned Casanova!" Naruto jokingly shouted as he went by Kiba, turning towards the last flight of stairs leading to the roof top.

Kiba chuckled as he waved at the running blond "Haha I guess I'll see you later. I wish you luck on your exam Naruto-san."

"Thanks man." was Naruto's simple reply as he gave a small wave back at Kiba, before stopping and forcefully kicking open the normally locked door leading to the school's roof top.

"Kyaaahh Naruto-sama."

"Kyaaahh did he just talk to Kiba-sama?

"Kyaaa NaruKiba NaruKiba Kyaaa!"

"I'm fucking not gay!" shouted the whiskered devil who ran towards the roof top, stopping only in front of the steel railings placed around the roof for the sake of protecting students from falling over and most likely suffering a terrible death.

"We've got him cornered!" Shouted several voices from the crowd which were only a few feet away from catching their prey.

The very same prey who smirked as he suddenly climbed on top of the steel railings balancing himself as he turned towards the crowd. "This is the day you people will always remember as the day you almost caught Naruto Uzumaki!" He boasted out much to the disbelief of the crowd who believed him to be helpless and cornered.

"He wouldn't." a certain brown-haired pervert amidst the great crowd muttered out as he realized what the blond teen was planning. "He's not really going to jump right?"

He jumped.

There was a moment of absolute silence as all present in the roof top desperately processed what just happened. One of the school's heart robs just jumped of the roof top possibly killing himself.

"Whhooooooooooo! Hell Yeah! Dattebayo!" or not.

Rushing to the school railings the mob looked down and saw the relatively unharmed and laughing form of Naruto Uzumaki who was standing in the middle of the school's clearing. It was like he didn't even jump from five stories high above the schools.

Smiling the blond devil turned towards the school rooftop where the groups who were running after him stood dumb founded with their jaws dropped over the audacity of his actions. "That was a good run but try better next time okay?" He shouted while waving his hand at them before spinning around and running towards his original destination.

To anyone else that entire ordeal could have been described as pure and utter insanity and chaos, but to him, to Naruto Uzumaki it was nothing but a daily event he had to live with.

Truth be told he'd rather have days like this one and not the ones he experience as a kid back in his old home of Konoha.

He chuckled.

Gone, were the days of him shouting about promising himself to become the villages Hokage so that he could gain the acknowledgement of his village. Those days were replaced with happy times of hanging around with his new peers who have already acknowledge him for his worth and care little about the demon that he carries.

Why should they be alarmed?

They were devils after all.

It was ironic that the people who he can actually call friends, and not of the type that would cruelly mock him, physically hurt him, or suddenly betray him were n again his life really has gone through a drastic change because of her.

Yes, all because of her.

A soft smile made its way to his face as he ran towards the old school-house slowly reminiscing of his first day in this world along with the events that led to his faithful meeting with his King.

-**A Pledge to my King**-

_Flashback_

Panic stricken blue eyes flashed open, as Naruto regained consciousness and began to perceive the world around him.

A fresh of breath air went into his systems giving him just enough to wheeze and cough out loudly. He took a deep breath greedily welcoming the object his body so desperately needed.

"Ughh what in God's name hit me?" The blond slowly rose from where he laid only to fall as quickly as he rose. He clutched his head as wave of intense vertigo coursed through his mind threatening to split and smash its content in to pieces. It was the most intense feeling of pain that he has ever felt in his whole life.

He screamed in pain before passing out.

He eventually regained consciousness once more, this time he did not feel the great pain which previously assailed him, enabling the blond shinobi to get up from the bed. He did not know where he was but he was inside a room, a bed room to be exact and the most lavish looking room he has seen in his entire life despite it looking considerably a tad bit too girlish for his taste.

And what the heck were all those posters around the room with the words anime and magical girls written on them.

He shook his head. "Where the heck am I?" he mumbled to himself as he looked around and observed the great purple sky which showed no hint of being either night or day from outside the rather large window on the opposite side of his bed.

As far as he was concerned the sky was never that dark,

The blond-haired twelve-year-old boy placed his hands upon his temples and started rubbing them. "Okay okay think Naruto think… what the hell happened."

He closed his eyes, all he could remember was that he was on a mission to retrieve Sasuke who he had to fight. The fight itself was a blur to his mind but he could remember that he and his friend exchanged their strongest attacked meeting head on before he was enveloped in a large cocoon of pure black miasma that brought him to a place of nothingness, an endless void where in every direction was a mix of iridescent colours.

Yeah, it was like he was looked through an infinite kaleidoscope.

"Oh good your awake!"

Turning his head towards the direction of the voice the young Uzumaki's felt his jaw slacken. With his cerulean blue eyes wide as plates he gazed upon the prettiest girl he has seen in his entire life. She looked to be around his age, maybe a year older with clad in a crimson coloured dressed that showed off a bit off her developing curves and assets.

Yes a beautiful crimson coloured dress matched only by the object that entranced him to no ends. Her long hair. It was a shade of beautiful crimson much like blood freely flowing down stopping around her waist, loose beautiful crimsons strands covered her forehead, and a few strands framed her rather angelic face.

Sakura had nothing on this girl.

Her blue-green eyes met his cerulean orbs as the two remained silent for a moment. An ephemeral silence that was soon broken by the crimson haired beauty. "Are you okay?"

"U-m ah… I'm well… ah…" Damn for the first time in his life he was speechless. The string of words that formed inside his minds couldn't even come out in a string of coherent words.

She was that beautiful to his eyes.

Realizing that speaking was rather futile the blond did what he thought was best to answer her question by simply nodding his head.

"Mhmm, that's good!" She nodded proudly, her hands folded underneath her developing assets pushing them upwards and making them stand out even more before puffing her chest out. If she was paying close attention to the blond then she would have definitely picked up on the massive blush on his face that almost matched the colour of her hair.

"You know it was really shocking when you just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. My friend here says you literally fell from the sky!"

'Friend?' Naruto thought as he finally managed to snap out of his self-induced trance. It was only then that he noticed another presence inside the room. Hiding shyly behind the crimsonette was a very petite white-haired girl who was most likely a few years younger than him. She was wearing a light blue dress that matched her hair which had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead.

Oh and she had two cat ears.

He actually blinked a few times to make sure that he wasn't just seeing things but after a few more blinks he indeed spotted two cat ears on the petite girl's head.

Pointing at the girl behind the crimson haired beauty the blond without any tact asked. "Are those cat ears?"

The white-haired girl hid farther behind the crimsonette. "Yeah, you see Koneko-chan here is a youkai."

"Huh." Naruto mumbled out as he nodded dumbly. "And by Youkai you mean?"

"Supernatural monsters often associated with Asian culture."

Naruto had an unintelligible expression plastered on his face as his mind worked overdrive. Admittedly he was far from being the brightest among the shinobi of Konoha but he was smart enough to come up with a few conclusions on his own:

1.) Based on those twitching cat-like ears that by no means were fake the petite girl behind the beautiful crimsonette was really a yokai, a demon much like the one stuck right in his belly.

2.) If she was yokai then there was a good chance that the crimson haired girl was also a yokai or demon of some kind.

3.) He was nowhere in hell near Konoha.

4.) He was really starving and could use some ramen.

5.) They were demons.

He was stuck in a room with two demons.

Having no idea how to react in this situation the blond resulted into just laughing it off hoping that he was wrong. But then again curiosity killed the cat or if he screw up the fox. "Hehehe then if she's a Youkai what would that make you? A devil or something?"

"Oh how perceptive."

The shinobi froze.

"How did you know I was a devil?" she asked as two bat like wing shot out of her back.

Naruto chuckled dryly several drops of sweat already forming in his forehead "Lucky guess?"

"Okay but that's really strange why would you ask about Yokai? I thought you'd be familiar with Youkai since you felt like one when I first met you. I even though that's the reason Koneko-chan brought you to me." Said the beautiful devil as she gestured towards her still hiding companion.

"Sorry but I'm not a Yokai. I'm a hundred percent human! And a hundred percent badass ttebayo!" he lied, he knew for a fact that he wasn't fully human because of his tenant.

The crimson haired beauty blinked "-ttebayo? That's strange it's not often that I hear word whose meaning I can't decipher with my Language ability." She looked at the blond with pure curiosity "What does that mean?"

"Ah, it's nothing just a verbal tick."

"Okay" the beautiful girl nodded seemingly content with his short explanation. "Now I need you to listen to me. You told me you are human right?"

"And proud of it!"

"Then I know this might be shocking for you but I want you to calm down and listen to me." She gave the blond a kind and honest smile as she muttered her next words "You are no longer human."

Naruto blinked again, not once, not twice, but several times as his brain desperately tried to process the words that came out of the girl's pretty lips. Not knowing how to react properly to this situation the blond found that the only reasonable response to her words was a simple. "What was that?"

"Hm maybe you didn't hear me the first time. I said you are no longer human. I reincarnated you shortly after you died."

The blond's eyes widened as he shot out of his bed. "No I heard you clearly the first time but what the hell do you mean I'm not a human anymore? Hell what do you mean when you sad I died?"

"You died and I turned you into a devil."

"Hahaha that's really funny. You mean to tell me that I'm a devil? What's next are you going to tell me were in hell?"

"Actually yes, we're in hell specifically the Gremory estate."

Naruto looked straight at the beautiful crimsonette doing his best to try to look underneath the underneath and see if there was any possible lies in her words. "Am I a devil?"

"Yes"

He could find no lies in her words.

"If you want proof you can look behind you."

Naruto simply did as he was told, looking behind him he found a pair of jet black bat-like wings sticking out his back.

Black Wings just like hers.

She admitted she was a devil.

Now he too was a devil.

He would always remember that moment where he felt his entire world stop allowing him a few seconds of inner peace before he experience a sudden backlash of emotions brought about by old, repressed memories assaulted him to no ends.

He was still young, crying as he was surrounded by a crowd of adults.

"You killed my children!" one shouted as a rock was thrown at his face.

"Demon Brat!" yelled another as he kicked the young boy.

"You Monster!" added one more as a kunai was stabbed in his arm.

"DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!"

They shouted over and over as they inflicted unimaginable pain upon his young body.

They all wished for his death because they thought he was a monster.

And now he was a devil.

A monster.

A demon.

A fiend.

An abomination.

He was no longer human.

And that scared him to no ends.

"Hey what's wrong? You're hyperventilating."

Despite her rather worried tone he didn't bother giving her a response.

Instead he distanced himself from the two girls and then crashed and jumped out the nearest window.

**-Line Break-**

He didn't know how long he ran, nor did have any idea which direction he went, or the amount of distance he traveled.

All he knew was that he just kept running.

Yes, it was a rather cowardly act but for Naruto Uzumaki who was in what many would consider a mid or rather early life crisis it was a normal and acceptable course of action.

He was running for many reasons.

He was running because he was lamenting his new fate as devil.

He was running because he was confused.

He was running because he was afraid.

But most of all he was running because he felt an intense amount of regret over what has happened.

Naruto felt the very earth beneath his feet tear up creating small trenches as he forced himself to come to an abrupt stop. Opening his eyes he found himself in an abandoned clearing in the middle of what looked like a forest made of crimson red trees. "WHAT THE HELL!" he cursed out a one tailed crimson red shroud forming around him as he lashed out on the very first object he could find an unlucky tree who had the pleasure of getting a first taste of his newly acquired demonic strength.

The tree shattered upon meeting his fist.

He died before he could become Hokage.

Naruto turned to another nearby tree and kicked it in half.

He broke his promise to Sakura.

The shinobi twirled around and punched another tree uprooting the tree with the sheer force of his fist.

He couldn't rescue Sasuke.

In a burst of speed he grabbed the uprooted tree and used it as a club to mow several nearby trees.

He couldn't protect his bonds.

The blond tossed the tree away before extending his left hand out wards as a small sphere of pure compressed power formed around the palm of his very hand. In frustration the boy turned to the ground and smashed the orb causing pure and unadulterated destruction upon his wake.

The wind blew rather harshly along with the sizable shock wave which blasted all over him. There a sound of an explosion that could be heard miles away as a crater that formed upon the forest ground.

A spherical crater that marked his agony.

He failed.

Failed to protect his precious people, and as if a cruel punishment for his failure he was turned into a devil, a monster.

The cloak of malicious power receded from his body. "GOD Damn It!" Naruto yelled out to the heavens. "Arrrggghhhh!" he shouted in pain as he failed to brace himself from the sudden influx of sharp and searing pain coursing through his whole body. A pain so intense that it force that usually ever vigilant shinobi down on his knees.

"What the hell?" he coughed out as the backlash of the unknown torture kept flooding his body.

"Devils are not allowed to invoke the Biblical Lord's name." came a voice from the high above Naruto. Cringing in pain he looked up and found the very same crimson haired girl who both saved and damned him flying high above him with her bat-ish like wings.

"The moment his holy name escape from your very lips you will be punished by his grace. Although it usually comes in the form of headaches and pain. This is the first time I've seen such a severe backlash."

She dropped to the ground, wings retracting as she knelt beside him placing her hand over the small of his back. He was coughing, heaving out loudly as his tanned skinned was still pale from the intense experience. "Are you okay?" asked the rather worried looking devil.

"Okay?" Naruto forced himself up despite his body's protests.

"Okay?" he pushed her hand away before looking at her with a hate filled glare.

"I died and became a frigging devil!" He shouted causing the devil to take a few steps back. "Of course I'm okay! Yeah I'm fine with not being human anymore! I'm fine being stuck here in hell! I'm fine that I'm a demon! A monster!" He spat out before placing a hand on top of his chest as his breathing became erratic.

He bit down on his lips drawing blood so that he may force the tears to not flow out of his eyes, not wanting the devil to have the satisfaction of seeing him crying. "I didn't ask to be turned into a devil! I'm human! I wanted to be human. To live as a human! To die as a human! I never wanted to become a demon!"

There was a look of extreme shock and confusion on the female devil's face, she was not expecting such a reaction from the blond since from what she heard most people would have been happy and honored to become reincarnated as a devil. Much less to become a devil in servitude to one of the noble family's belonging to the Seventy Two Pillars.

Clearly there was something special about this boy.

The girl took in a deep breath as she replied to still seething shinobi. "Actually you did, when Koneko-chan brought your body to me you told me mere seconds before you died that you wanted to live no matter what. Then one thing led to another and before I even knew it the Special Evil Piece my Onii-san gave to me began reacting towards you. You told me you really wanted to live and that's why I used that piece and turned you to a devil." She exhaled.

"Can you please come here?" she extended her hand towards him a look of worry in her face. "Let's go back to the castle okay? We can talk there since it's not safe here."

"No! You should have just let me die!"

"But-" she tried to reply but the unstable boy quickly cut her off. "Leave me alone!" roared the blond before he quickly ran full speed away from the girl.

"Wait!" Two bat-like wings sprouted out of her back as she quickly flew after the newly reincarnated devil.

**-Line Break-**

He was running, accelerating, turning, zigzagging, and jumping through each and every obstacle within the forest of crimson red trees. Unlike before this time he put his all in to his strides hoping to avoid or escape his pursuer, a certain crimson haired princess responsible of turning him into a devil.

Deep down inside he knew that he was wrong, he was never the one to run away from his problems or to lash out on others. He knew he was better than that, and if her word were true -that he actually begged her to live, then he had no right to condemn her for her actions.

Despite wanting to think of the matter at hand Naruto was forced to abandon his thought as he came to an abrupt stop. He wasn't tired or anything like that but rather there was an abnormal presence in the air that drew his attention.

He looked around, blue eyes observing every nook and cranny of the forest determined to find the source of the feeling that caused the pressure in the air to thicken in a sickening extent.

It was feeling that already had the pleasure of experiencing in the past, but unlike those times this feeling chilled his spine to no ends due to its increased potency.

Killing Intent.

One that was much, much worse than what he felt around Zabuza and Orochimaru.

There was a barely audible sound of something sneaking around him hidden by the vast foliage of crimson red trees. Then there was a roar, a mad and almost deafening roar that had the shinobi's body moving in overdrive.

*SWOOSH*

He crouched before rolling forward, a forceful shifting in the air blowing his back and pushing him away alerted him of the creature's presence behind him. As he rolled forward the boy took a quick peek behind him to see what ever creature it was that dared to attack him.

It was a tiger… or at least part of it specifically the legs were that of a tiger, since its head was that of a monkey, its body a tanuki's, and had a snake for a tail. Talk about the offspring of an unholy orgy between those animals.

"Damn your ugly." Whispered the blond only to soon regret those words as the creature as if understanding him lunged at him.

Not being one to back down to any challenges that presented themselves to him the Shinobi of Konoha reached for his kunai pouch so that he may at least have a weapon that he could use to defend himself. However much to his horror it was only then that he noticed that he was not wearing his normal shinobi clothes but rather he was wearing what looked like a pair of white pajamas which were slightly smudged and dirtied by both his run through the forest and his roll towards the ground.

Ah Shit.

Shifting his center of gravity the whiskered shinobi barely had the time to avoid a deadly swipe from the creature's claws. He then found himself running, rolling, and jumping away in order to dodge several more deadly attacks from the ferocious beast.

"I seriously need to practice **Kawarimi (Substitution)** if I survive this."

The blond channeled chakra to the soles of his feet before jumping towards the nearest tree in order to get away from the beast. Imagine to his surprise that the entire bark of the tree exploded into hundreds of tiny splinters upon contact sending him shooting towards the beast. However, in a stroke of luck Naruto was sent flying towards the creature while it was in mid-leap allowing him to twist his body the last moment so that his left elbow faced the creature's chest.

***BOOM***

The creature was sent staggering back as a result of all the built up momentum of Naruto's elbow smashing violently upon its chest. Clearly shaken up Naruto decided to take advantage of the beast's obvious opening by quickly extending his hand toward the ground. The forest floor cracked as the blond was able to push himself up and over the beast landing a several dozen feet behind it.

What the hell?

He was just expecting to propel himself with one hand so he could kick the monkey-tiger thingy on its face, not push himself so far away behind it.

That was way too strong.

His eyes widened as he looked at the very hand he used to propel himself. He repeatedly closed and opened the palm of his hand.

He definitely felt that he was stronger.

Slightly bending his knees the boy kicked off the ground, creating a sonic boom accompanied by a foot sized crater upon the earth as he charged towards the beast.

Three seconds away –he cocked his fist back.

Two seconds away –the beast turned towards him.

A second away- his threw his punch.

Impact.

His fist smashed against the beast's face sending it flying almost a kilometer back.

Naruto stared at his smoking fist, his jaw dropped as far as it could.

Damn that punch was as strong as the ones Baa-chan used on the Ero-sennin.

The blond quickly pumped his the fist he used to smack the creature. "That was so freaking awesome ttebayo! Since when the heck was I as strong as Baa-chan?" Wait was this a side effect of him becoming a devil? Monstrous strength on par with a Sannin?

***ROAR***

The creature cried out grabbing his attention.

From a far he could see the rough outline of the beast as it started running towards him. Steam and drool slowly seep through its fanged mouth while it continued to glare at him rather hatefully.

Not that he was intimidated with his new-found strength he was confident that he could actually beat this freak of nature. "Bring it on ttebayo!" he yelled keeping his eyes on the beast which suddenly stopped its charge about half way towards the shinobi.

The beast then opened its mouth and fired a jet black beam of pure darkness right at the blond. Thankfully the creature had bad aim as the beam of darkness missed the shinobi by a rather large margin.

***BOOM* **

Naruto turned around and saw that a good portion of the forest behind him was now replaced by a gigantic desolate trench courtesy of the creature's beam.

Confidence shattered.

"Ughh that was rather bad. I guess that's what I get from trying to fire off a **Menacing Beam** when I have a hangover." A deep baritone voice came from the beast.

Naruto's head mechanically turned towards the creature. "You can talk!?"

The creature rolled its eyes. "Of course. We're you thinking that a Nue such as I was not able to communicate with others? How stupid of you, the standards for devils really have fallen so low."

A tick mark appeared on his head. "Oi who are you calling stupid?"

"Why of course you or are you even stupid enough to figure that on your own." The creature purred while its tail hissed ever so menacingly. "Now would you please stop making this harder for yourself and let me kill you? I really am famished."

"You make it sound that you're planning on eating me teme."

"That's the plan…"

The Nue came charging towards the shinobi a small blacking sphere forming around its open mouth.

"Like hell I'm going to hit by that." The shinobi from Konoha ran towards the beast's side purposely avoiding the path of its mouth so that he will not get hit by that beam.

***BOOM* **

A concentrated beam shot out of the creature's mouth however unlike the last beam this one did not immediately disappear after it was fired but rather the beam followed the shinobi. "Try to avoid that you lowly devil."

"Let's try this." Whispered Naruto as he crossed the middle and index fingers of both his hands creating a cross like hand seal. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Technique)**" He yelled out as no less than fifteen exact copies of the blond shinobi appeared beside in a puff of smoke despite him only wishing for two of them to appear. "Ghe- my control is even worse." He complained as two clones grabbed him by his arms and tossed him towards a nearby tree, far away from the beam's path. The remaining clones however were unlucky as they were quickly dispelled by the attack filling the entire area in smoke.

Landing on a branch of the tree Naruto quickly used **Kage Bunshin** again creating nine clones to his side. No words were needed to be exchange as all of them jumped from the tree and came running towards the beast inside the smoke screen.

"What trickery is this!" roared the great Nue as it saw several copies of the blond running towards it.

The Nue swiped its claw dispelling two clones that tried to punch it –it was kicked rather forcefully.

The beast whipped its tail smashing against the clone who kicked it –it was pummeled from two sides by two separate blonds.

Roaring it spun its body around smashing its entire frame on the two blond's which poofed revealing themselves to be clones – a knee smashed to its face.

The creature bit down on the knee causing yet another clone to dispel –it was kicked in its belly by one of the blonds while the other jumped in the air and landed an axe kick right on it's head.

"Enough Games!" the beast yelled out before it roared feeling rather impatient and in no mood for the blond's antics. A sever and massive roar that created a shockwave which easily dispelled the two clones revealing the location of the real Naruto Uzumaki.

"Get over here!" shouted the Nue as its snake tail suddenly lashed out into the smoke biting the real Naruto who was observing the situation from the back by the shoulder.

"Aaaarrrgggghhhh!" the Uzumaki shouted in pain as he clutched reptilian tail who had its fangs deeply planted in the meat of his shoulder.

"You cannot escape! Now perish so I may sate my hunger with your corp-" whatever the Nue planned to say died on its mouth as the one and only Naruto Uzumaki once again lived up to his title of Konoha's Number One Unpredictable Shinobi.

He bit down on the beast's tail.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" the creature yelled out in pain as it quickly released its tail's hold over the blond's shoulder.

Naruto quickly jumped back distancing himself from the beast before groaning rather painfully and placing his hand over his shoulder."Ugghhh you fucking bit my shoulder."

"You fucking bit my tail!"

"Well yeah you bit my shoulder!"

"You bit my tail!"

"Well Fuck You! Whatever the hell you're supposed to be!"

"Nue! I'm a Nue you stupid devil!"

"Yeah, well at least I don't look like the offspring of an interspecies orgy you teme!"

"I will murder you!"

"I'd like to see you-" A wave of vertigo waved through the shinobi's system. His vision became blurry, his body got heavy, making it increasingly difficult to remain standing. "Try?" He finished as he his legs finally gave in causing him to crumble down on one knee. "What the hell did you do?"

The Nue smirked "That was faster than expected."

The blond's eyes widened in realization. "Poison?"

"Close but it's not poison, those of my kin are known to bring forth illness and misfortune in our wake. That is but one of the many illnesses or as other prefer to call it curses that I have in my body. A simple paralysing ailment that affects even the strongest of devils."

Naruto inwardly cursed as he tried his best yet failed to move from his position.

The creature slowly stalked towards the blond drool already spilling out of its mouth. "It was fun while it lasted devil." The beast raised one of its claws up and brought it down all intent of ending the blond's life.

Only for the blow to miss its intended target as the shinobi was tackled away.

It happened so fast that even Naruto found it hard to comprehend what happened. Mere seconds before he was about to die, she came diving down from the sky tackling him away.

She saved his life.

"Are you okay?"

He looked on the crimson haired beauty who was lying on top of him. He would have blushed at the sudden closeness if not for him spotting the pained expression in her face that she was trying hard to hide.

"I'm fine." The shinobi managed to mumble out.

"Good…" she said rather weakly.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked only for his eyes to widen in surprise as his nose picked up on an ever familiar scent.

The smell of iron.

The very same metallic smell which was coming from three bleeding gashes on her sides.

With the best of his remaining strength which was inhibited by the curse the blond carefully slipped out under her making sure to be as gentle as possible. "Oi! Are you okay?" he asked panic evident in his tone.

She nodded weakly as she continuously bled out.

Having little to no knowledge about first aid the blond tried to do as his instincts told him. He ripped the sleeve of his shirt and immediately placed it upon the large gashes in hopes to stop the bleeding. "Stupid girl, why did you save me!?"

The girl smiled as she continued trying her best to hide the great pain that dawned upon her. "Because that's the job of a King. It's a king's role to protect the members of her peerage. But truthfully I guess it was my because of my mistake... for carelessly reviving you… I saw how sad you were…. How angry you were… I'm really sorry….."

"Hey don't apologize. It was my fault! I lashed out at you. So please just hang on! Don't die." He looked over her wound desperately wracking his mind for any possible way he could help her. "Damn it we just met! Why would you do that? Hell I don't even know your name or anything about you!"

The girl chuckled weakly "Hehehe my name is Rias Gremory a Pure-Blooded devil from the house of Gremory. I like chess, my family, and the members of my peerage. I don't particularly dislike anything… " she stutters, slightly cringing as the pain finally got to over bearing for her causing her to lose consciousness.

"Rias! No! Wake up Rias!" the blond gently shook he body while cradling her within his arms. This was the second time in his life that he cradled someone in his arms. In his mind there flashed another similar memory, a scene of another girl with a large wound upon her chest, laying within his arms as her life faded away.

"Bwahahaha this must be my lucky day! A pure-blooded demon from one of the seventy-two pillars? Today shall be a day to remember! A feast beyond what I could have even imagined!" The Nue who Naruto has nearly forgotten roared out as it slowly walked towards Rias.

"Since I'm in a good mood let me cut you a deal brat. I'll let you leave here if you leave her body in your place. Hell I'll even remove the curse I placed on you." The creature tried to bargain only for its words to fall on deaf ears.

Naruto didn't honor the Nue with a response.

Instead he just stood up through sheer will power despite of the curse's effect and got in between the creature and the downed for of the girl while his spiky hair shadowed over his cerulean blue eyes.

"So you're going to get in my way? Good! I wasn't planning on letting you go anyways! Bwahahaha entertain me you lowly devil! Give me the excitement of hunting you down before I devour you for all your worth." The creature gloated not noticing the sudden influx in power around the still silent blond.

Wisps of vile red rose from his body enveloping him in a warm blood-red three tailed fox-like cloak of pure malice and power. The whisker like marks on his cheeks grew darker, his canines grew longer, his two jet black wings shot out from his back extending longer and menacingly than before giving the blond appearance akin to that of a devil.

A true devil.

It was the creature's turn to have its confidence shatter into hundreds of pieces as it felt the immense power radiating from the shinobi. The colour quickly drained from its face as it felt every fiber of its being yelling at it to run away and get as far away as possible from its earlier prey. "What are you?" it muttered out in fear as it took a step.

The devilish form of the shinobi extended his left hand to his side, palm facing the heavens.

"What are you!?" it asked again unconsciously distancing itself towards the blond.

A vermillion sphere of pure power formed within his hand.

"What are you!" it screamed out.

"**Your death**"

In a burst of speed, the blond disappeared from the Nue's vision.

"**Shui Rasengan (Vermillion Rasengan)**"

The beast didn't even had the chance to realize what was happening until the vermillion sphere was smashed against its head pushing it's monkey like face down towards the ground.

***CRASH***

The beast's entire body soon followed its head as its entire body violently smashed against the ground.

***GRIND***

Its head was pushed further down to the ground, the sphere of power grinding into its head causing great damage which forced the ground underneath to give in to the attack's power forming a crater.

***BOOM***

Smoke covered the entire area as the sphere exploded upon the Nue's head. Blackish blood and gore flew all over the small crater in the aftermath of the complete obliteration of its head.

The Nue was dead, that much was obvious.

With its death the fox-like cloak surrounding the blond soon vanished.

He felt extremely tired, his muscles were sore, his vision was still woozy, all his remaining vigor was drained away after his attack. His body was screaming at him, demanding him to lay down and rest, but he knew there was no time for that.

He cringed, pain and exhaustion assailing his body with each step he took as he left the crater in which the headless body of the Nue laid. It took all of his power to walk, approaching the only other being in the forest aside from him.

The crimson haired girl laying silently on the ground.

"This is going to hurt like hell…"

He knelt down as he got close enough to the girl. Arms extended he scooped the unconscious girl from the ground, cradling her in his hold.

"Aaarrrggghhh…" he shouted as he forced his knees up ignoring the burning pain he felt.

He started walking.

He didn't know how long he walked.

He didn't know where he was going.

He didn't know how the amount of distance he traveled.

All he knew was that he kept walking.

He walked for only one reason.

To find someone who could save the girl in his arms.

He walked until his world turned black.

**-Line Break-**

He woke up.

Although his head was a bit wheezy, the blond's eyes were able to make out the now familiar sight of the bed room where he first woke up since he arrived in this world.

"Ugghhh…" Naruto groaned as he placed his right hand on his head.

What happened?

The last thing he remembered was carrying the wounded girl in his arms.

Wait Girl?

"Rias!" he tried to pull himself out of that bed. Emphasis on try since the entire left side of his body objected to his simple commands forcing him to remain plastered down on the bed.

"Suu~suuu" He heard a rather cute and sweet voice. He looked next to him and found that the beautiful crimson haired devil was sleeping beside him and using him as a pillow. His left arm was resting between her B-cup bussom, his left hand was in between her thighs.

Oh and she was stark naked giving him a luxurious view of her smooth skin and glorious body from her small hops, her longs white legs, her thighs, and even her nicely shaped butt.

It took all his will power not to pass out again from excessive blood lost coming out of his nose.

He then realized that he too was naked as the day he was born.

The blood kept pouring out.

"Suu~suu…"

Okay what happened?

Why was he in bed naked with this girl?

Wait was he a man now?

Did he have sex with this beautiful devil?

Think Naruto think.

He kept walking, walking down the forest path. His vision was wavering, his body in pain yet he kept walking, walking until he reached the castle. Any memories past that point were really mushy and blurry.

"Unnn…**" **she hugged him tighter causing his face to turn into an even darker shade of red.

"R-Rias?"

"Mhmm… is it morning already?" Rias started wiping her eyes in a rather adorable manner with one hand.

"Ah, did I wake you up?"

"Mhmm…" the girl mumbled out before her eyes quickly opened widely, her head turning towards him. She released hold of his body. "You're awake?! I thought you'd never wake up."

"You make it sound like I've slept for days."

"You've been sleeping for four days"

"It's been that long?"

"Yes, everyone was worried about you?"

"Everyone?"

"Me and Koneko-chan."

"Ah, sorry for worrying you." He asked feeling guilty that he needlessly worried someone "How did we survive?"

A small blush appeared on the devil's face. "Well umm Grayfia told me that you managed to carry me back to the estate where she healed both of us."

"Grayfia?"

"Ah she's Onii-sama's wife, oh and Onii-sama was slightly mad about what happened so you better watch out if you meet him." Slightly mad was the understatement of the century as the elder Gremory blew up a large portion of the crimson coloured forest while promising to himself to make a certain blond shinobi's life a living hell.

"Rias"

"Hai?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Muu… You don't need to apologize. I already told you that it was my fault."

"No it's not your fault. You were just following my wish. It's just that I had a hard time growing up." He felt no need to lie to her. For a person he just met he really felt so at ease around her presence. "You see you were half right when you thought I was a youkai."

"Then you're really a Yokai like Koneko-chan?"

He shook his head. "The thing when I was born a nine tailed demon fox –The Kyuubi no Yoko attacked my village."

"I've heard of kitsune's from Onii-sama, I heard that they are really strong some even on par with Ultimate-Class Devils."

"Yeah from what the stories told with but a swing of its tails it made mountains crumble and cause tsunamis with its mere presence. Hundreds died trying to fight the beast as it continued to lay waste upon the lands. It wasn't until the leader of the village The Fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to defeat the beast."

"Did he kill it?"

"That the thing, he couldn't kill it."

"Then your village was destroyed?"

"No… since he couldn't defeat it he did the next best thing, he sealed it inside a new-born child hoping to contain its power."

"You mean?"

Naruto nodded as he pointed in his stomach. "He sealed it inside me." He chuckled. "I had this huge furry demon sealed right here in my belly ever since I was born."

Being the intelligent girl that she was Rias managed to connect that dots. "The people of your village found out about your situation." She looked at him sadly "You were made into a scape goat, a pariah, people blamed all the lost lives to you."

"Your right, the villagers they hated me since I was a kid I've was always mobbed by people who hurt me… the punch me, kick me, stab me, burn me. They demanded for my death because to them I was a demon, a devil, a monster. To them I rather than be its cage, its prison I was treated as if I was the fox reincarnated. I guess being turned into a devil brought up really bad. Memories and I kind of over reacted." He looked away from her. "So I'm really sorry for snapping at you… it was my fault."

A feeling of warmth then suddenly surrounded the blond.

Turning to girl he was shocked to see her arms firmly placed around his frame.

She hugged him.

"You don't need to worry about anything anymore."

"Wha-?"

"I don't care if there's a huge demon stuck in your belly. It's actually kinda cool it's like having a sacred gear of your own."

"You don't hate me? You're not afraid?"

"Why would I be afraid? To be afraid and to hate you would mean to be afraid and hate myself, my family, and this entire world I grew up in."

He looked at her completely confused.

"How can a devil like me hate another devil who I reincarnated? I told you before you're not a human anymore. Whatever trouble and pains you experienced as a human are long gone. You are free from the chains that bind you. This is the place where you belong, this is your new home, and this is your new life."

A new life?

She saved his life, the life of a stranger.

Not once but twice she gave him a new life.

That was more than anyone has given him throughout his entire life.

Such an act of selflessness and kindness from one that is called a devil.

He couldn't help but feel tears forming in his eyes. "I-i…" He mumbled out not knowing what to say as he was desperate to contain his tears.

She smiled kindly at him before enveloping him in a hug.

A simple gesture filled with so much love and emotion.

A simple gesture that was stripped away from him since his birth.

Yes, that was the first hug he received in his entire life.

A hug that broke down the damn and forced the tears he held back to finally fall.

**-Line Break-**

Several hours later, after hours of crying which was followed by an absolute silence the shinobi from Konoha finally pulled away from the hug. "Thank you Rias-chan. Thank you for your offer but I'm really sorry. I need to go back to my world."

"Why?"

"Because I have a promise to keep with my friends."

"Can't you let this promise go?"

He shook his head. "It's a promise… a promise of a life time… I don't want to break it. I don't go back on my words... that is my way." He turned towards the ever beautiful Rias a small blushing appearing on his face as the light of the moon (or was it sun?) in the skies off hell shined down upon the girl making her even more breathtaking to his eyes.

"But… if I fulfil this promise then I won't mind coming back here and becoming a devil."

She smiled, slowly getting up of the bed unminding of her naked form as she stood in front of the bed her back facing the window. "Then how about this? You want to return to your world to fulfill your mission but going through different dimensions is not an easy feat to achieve."

"You mean there's no way of me getting back to my old world?"

"I never said that although it won't be easy I will help you eventually find a way to get back to your own world if you agree to become a part of my peerage. Be one of my evil pieces and I swear to you under my name of Rias Gremory that I will help you find a way to get back to your world. That is my promise to you as your new king." She spoke confidently not a shred of lie or hesitation in her words.

What an honest and noble girl.

"I don't really get what this whole peerage and King thing means but I guess its fine." he mumbled before a single light bulb appeared on top of his head.

"Then since you made a promise with me it wouldn't be fair if I didn't do the same for you." He stood up from the bed and walked towards her the moon (or was it the sun) basking the two of them in its blessing.

He looked her straight in the eyes getting lost in its beauty.

Now that he thought about it she didn't even know his name.

He stopped a few paces in front of her, giving the girl one of his trade mark cheerful smiles. He didn't really know why, it might have just because he got caught up in the heat of the moment but he just suddenly decided to kneel in front of her in one leg like what those knights did in front of his liege from a story he read in the past. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, proud shinobi of Konoha, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, and now devil. To you Rias Gremory my new King I pledge-"

_Flashback End_

-**A Pledge to my King**-

It's been around four years since that fateful night (or was it day?).

Four gruesome years filled various hijinks complete with researching for trying to find a way back home along with trainings from hell handed down by spartanous teachers (thanks to a certain Maou) which honed both his body and mind so that he may be ready for any peril awaiting him in the future.

Yes it's definitely been a long and hard four years for him.

But it wasn't just him, as promised for the past four years Rias tried her best to help him get back to his land. The princess called hundreds of favors, wasted lots of resources, and even drove herself to the point of fainting several times just so that they could find anything that could help him get back to his world.

Sadly most of the attempts ended up in failure, even the one attempt which resulted in the two of them dealing with a rather tech savvy Satan who reasoned that there was simply way too many dimensions and alternate universes in existence to exactly find and pinpoint the Shinobi's original world. The man also said that it would take years of him doing nothing but looking through the gaps in order to find Naruto's world which was something that the Maou wished not to do as his technological genius is needed elsewhere at the time.

However all of that was about to change this very day, because today was a day where he had a chance to take a test that may promote him to a middle-class devil.

After almost a year of bugging both Rias and her older brother Sirzech's he was finally given the opportunity to participate in this test. He finally had a chance to get promoted and become an even bigger bad ass then he already was, that and being a middle-class devils means he will have more privileges that may help him with his desperate attempt to get back to his home.

Although he would lie if he told anyone that he wasn't excited about the prospect of fighting other devils in this test. Hell it actually motivated him to do nothing but train for the last month, much to the dismay of many since he often skipped school, club activities, and even work.

Stupid Naruto forgetting to send his clones to cover for him.

Shaking excitedly the teen finally stopped running.

He smiled as he stood just outside his destination.

The doors leading to the Occult Research Club Room.

Behind this wooden door, his future awaited.

With a small smile on his face the shinobi from Konoha placed his calloused hands upon the door giving it a light push.

The bright light of the sun entered his vision as it shined through a small gap upon the curtained window.

He winced at the new stimuli, taking a few second to get used to it before he finally saw the only person sitting ever so silently within the club room.

Yes the one who has given her a second chance in life.

The one who started him on the path to his newest journey.

She looked at him, her blue-green eyes meeting his cerulean blue once more as she gave him a kind and sincere smile reserved only for those who were close to her. A simple smile which was accompanied by the slight waving of her crimson blood hair already caused a slight hue of red appear on the blond's face.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun"

He grinned, showing his canine like teeth before returning the kind-hearted gesture back at the crimson-haired devil with a kind and heartwarming smile of his own. "Ohayo Rias-chan."

"Mou, you know what you're supposed to call me Buchou when were in the clubroom."

"Don't want to."

"Come on please?" asked the buxom beauty in a rather cute manner that would make most men fold. Sadly having had prolonged exposure to both the cuteness and sexiness proximity of his long time King the blond has already built up an immunity against her charms -with the exception of her nude attacks since those tend to work on any men who had a junk and considered themselves straight.

"Nope."

She pouted before turning away from the rather stubborn blond completely missing a rather perverted smirk on his face. "Fine, Onii-san has already contacted me. He said that Grayfia will summon you via teleportation spell in a few minutes to take you to your promotion test. I'll be sure to follow later after taking care of a few other businesses I have planned out on."

"Cool! Make sure you're not late. I don't want you missing out on me kicking serious devil ass!"

"Of course what kind of King am I if I can't even attend my favorite piece's promotion exam?"

He glomped her, embracing her entire frame in his arms. "Ohh that's why I love you Rias-chan~"

She refrained –eeping out and smiled for a moment as the blond continued hugging her to no ends. She just let the ever cheerful blond do as he pleased.

It's not like she hated it.

Her bluish-green eyes trailed along the body the teen built and forged in the vey fires of hell. Despite being hidden underneath his clothes she knew of the several scars gained through combat that marred the blond's body.

As if sensing some shift in her feeling fox-like teen conveniently decided to break their hug there and then. She frowned, gone was her rather childish and cheerful persona which was replaced by a rather serious one. "Naruto."

"What is Rias?" She looked him straight in the eyes, her gaze filled with both confidence at his abilities yet also and underlying concern for his well-being. "Are you sure you're ready for this test? You've only been a devil for a while so there's no fault in delaying this test for a few more years."

With his ever confident smile plastered upon his face the blond devil answered confidently. "Hehehehe I'm ready as I'll ever be! We both know it. The only way for me to lose this thing is if some freakishly strong devil decides to challenge me into a fight but what are the chances of that happening?"

Rias sighed refraining herself from shaking her head because of her piece's sheer optimism. "That's good to hear Naruto-kun. I know full well that you're capable enough to be a Middle Class Devil but whatever you do don't push yourself to hard. To the eyes of many like myself and Onii-san you are already a great devil."

"You can count on me! After Today I'll be a Middle Ranking Devil so I can help both you and myself Dattebayo!"

"Do your best." She whispered as a large magical circle appeared beneath the blond's feet.

"You know I will, believe it!" yelled the blond as the circle began expelling a large amount of bright light signifying the beginning of the transportation spell.

"I hope you return safely my Shinobi." she whispered as his figure slowly disappeared within the light of the great spell. But before he could fully disappear the blond was able to mutter out a sentence that which elicited a kind and sincere smile on the face of Rias. "I'll be back soon my King."

-**A Pledge to my King END**-

**Ero-Kitsune: Pervert Fox**

**Sado-chan: Sadist-chan**

**EN: **Yahoooo for those who want to know Naruto's fan club is NNN (Nushi Nushi Naru-kun) also kudos to those who can get the reference of the fan clubs lol. As to why Naruto is a chick magnet is because in DxD verse women are attracted to power and that fuzz ball inside him can be considered one huge battery! Juicing the blond up!

For more serious stuff like Naruto's skill set and abilities well it's basically stuck with a few **wind and lightning jutsu **(really few / called magic by others) along with his **Kage Bunshin,Henge, Rasengan + Variants**, **Kawarimi, Kyuubi Chakra** (Still Not Fully in Control). He can't use **Kuchiyose** since he died terminating the contract.

The abilities he will gain in this verse are the usage of **Touki **and **Senjutsu, **which he will eventually learn from Koneko and her sister, and another skill which I won't mention since it contains plot related spoilers. That said he will not get a sacred gear or some form of dragon since he already has the Kyuubi to act like that. He might get a **familiar** or a **sentient weapon (not an effing zanpakuto!)** but that's far as I'd go.

Strength wise he is currently the strongest member in Rias' Peerage. In terms of Narutoverse standards he stands somewhere in the Kage territory because of his new devil physiology which basically lets him shit at them if he ever so happens to return to that verse since face it in an all out fight H DxD verse will destroy Narutoverse Juubi aside that is (No offense).

Current time line places this a week or two before Issei's run in with the fallen angels.

For people who call out on Naruto's reaction for suddenly tuning into a devil. Well Heroic BSOD! It was actually a two pronged assault. First being that he was dead and all and second he became what he hated and what he never wanted to be. He became how the ignorant masses perceived him all of those caused him to snap or rather lash at Rias. That and almost every other xover where he ends up in a another place always ends up with him quickly adapting and being okay with the circumstance (I'm guilty as charged with this as well) so I figured I'd change things up a bit.. Oh and why didn't Rias just blast the Nue to death? Because she was still younger and not in full control of her power. If she blasted the Nue she would have killed Naruto as well.

Oh btw Rias 13 when she met Naruto so she was a tad bit childish. Presenr story line place Rias and Akeno are 17 in this fic while Kiba, Naruto, and Ise are 16 (arranged from ) and Koneko is 15.

Now before this chap ends I leave unto you my dear readers… these questions what Naruto's Promise to his Rias contained and what piece is Naruto? Fufufufu try and guess.

**Next Chapter: The Pervert**

**Please review ^w^**


	2. The Pervert

**A Pledge to my King**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing not even the ideas I came up with because they are probably owned by some other guys.

**AN:** Well damn… I was not expecting such a huge reception for a single chapter. I mean I was extremely flabbergasted when I logged on to my account and was actually caught speechless for a few seconds. Before this chapter starts first off all I'd like to thank everyone who read my story and found it worthy enough to be added in their favorite/follow lists, C2, and even a bigger thanks to those that gave the time to review my story. Now that said I really hope I you all watch as I fuck up this story in more ways that I can imagine lol wish me luck :3.

**AN: **I noticed this when I re read chapter one so I figured that I should point this out. Naruto's promise of a life time to return Sasuke to Konoha happened before the actual retrieval mission meaning that even the verse this Naruto is from is slightly AU than its original counterpart (will be explored and expanded later on).

T**ags:** AU, Harem, Violence, Ecchi, Gore, Possible Character Deaths

**Pairings:** Naruto x Harem (4-5 Girls), Issei x Asia x Minor Harem

**Unbeta'd**

**-A Pledge to my King-**

**Chapter 2: The Pervert**

A day after his bold proclamation that he will past his exam and become a proud, badass, and awesome middle-class devil we find our favorite blond shinobi in the very same club room.

He was laying down on top of one the club's sofas in a fetal position, short incomprehensible grunts could be heard coming from him while a small black rain cloud hanged above his head.

In the same couch beside the shinobi sat none other than the cat-like Koneko Toujo.

The petite girl was busily patting the shibobi's back trying her best to cheer up the obviously troubled shinobi. It would have been a warm and kind-hearted moment seeing her try to cheer him up if not for the petite girl eating manju while she patted his back with a rather deadpanned expression marred on her face.

Standing near the couch in total silence was none other than the other members of the Occult Research Club composed of the blond Casanova Yuuto Kiba, and the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy Akeno Himejima and Rias Gremory. All of which were just staring at the petite girl and the very out of character Naruto.

"Uuuhhh…" the shinobi grumbled.

Kiba decided to break the silence by stating what he most likely thought happened to his friend. "So, I'm guessing Naruto-san failed the promotion test?" he asked.

The crimson haired Rias sighed as she started rubbing her temples. "Yes and No."

"What do you mean Buchou?" asked Akeno who was equally curious about what happened to the shinobi.

"He actually did well enough to pass all the tests but ended up failing an unexpected challenge."

"What was the challenge?" asked the demonic sword user.

"My cousin Sairaorg Bael challenged Naruto-kun in a fight." Rias stated as she observed a look of shock quickly make its way towards her knight and queen's faces.

Kiba's eyes were wide as dinner plates. "The Strongest Youth?"

Rias nodded "The battle itself was one to be remembered for ages and Naruto-kun actually held his ground but eventually Sairaorg-san managed to defeat him in battle. Although from what I could tell both of them were holding back. If you guys want to watch it I'll be sure to buy the recording of the match when it comes out."

"I want to watch…" said Koneko while Akeno on the other hand had a rather surprised looked on her face at the thought of the blond shinobi going against such a monster like Sairaorg."Ara ara really Buchou? That's quite a feat I didn't expect Ero-Kitsune to be that strong. Fufufu it seems he's hiding so much from us now these days."

"He did train for one whole month and I'm sure everyone here knows how insane he trains if he wants to." exclaimed Kiba who had a firsthand experience of trying one of his fellow blond's ridiculous training routine.

Safe to say he didn't last that long.

Koneko nodded while patting the shinobi in the back. "I trained with him… He was holding back so much… Shinobi always hide stuff… sneaky nin-nin…"

"But I don't see that as a problem. I've seen him lose dozens of times in the past. I mean he always loses every time he fights against Beowulf of Maou-sama's peerage, how is this one defeat affecting him like this?" Kiba asked.

Rias cringed before sighing once more. "Well he technically already passed and was about to be awarded his new Ranking as a devil but-" She looked at the still moping blond and sighed once more. "Sairaorg-san's challenge wasn't exactly part of the test. My cousin just wanted to fight Naruto-kun since Sairaorg-san found him to be an interesting opponent."

"But that still wouldn't explain while he is all mopey Buchou."

"Let me finish Kiba-kun" Rias closed her eyes beautiful bluish-green eyes. "Before the challenge Sairaorg-san jokingly said that if Naruto-kun can beat him then Naruto would be really worthy of his promotion."

"I see, so basically Ero-kitsune got his ass kicked and despite them still awarding him with the title of a Middle-Class devil he refused it because he was to stubborn. He probably said something like" She paused for a moment as she tried her best to impersonate the depressed blond's voice "I promise that I won't become a middle-class devil until I can kick your ass dattebayo!" she then tilted her head to the side in a rather adorable manner while placing one finger beneath her lips. "Am I right Buchou?" she asked using her normal voice.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at her, even the sulking blond.

Rias sighed "Yes, sadly it wasn't after he already said that and left did he only realize that he passed on an opportunity that was being handed to him on a silver platter."

"Baka…" Koneko's deadpanned exclamation echoed in the silent room.

"Mah mah no need to put salt to his wounds."

"But Kiba-sempai… it's was what everyone was thinking…" replied Koneko.

"Fu fu fu she got you there Kiba-kun." Akeno turned to the still sulking Naruto. "To pass of the opportunity of gaining the title of Knight and increasing in Rank, Ero-Kitsune really was being a Baka."

"Must you tease him even further Akeno?"

"Oh? Is Buchou getting overprotective of her beloved Shinobi?" the Vice-President of the Occult Research Club.

Before Rias could reply to her Queen another unintelligible grunt came from the depressed blond as the rain clouds on his head got bigger than before. It even started raining and thundering down on him.

"Buchou what are we going to do about him? We can't leave him here, it's rather sad to see him like that."

"That is true Kiba-kun." She placed her index finger under her chin adopting a thinking pose. "But is there anything we could do to cheer him up? Any suggestions?"

"Hmm… maybe I should give him one of my special services to relieve him of stress?" Akeno suggested.

"No." was the unanimous and instantaneous response from the rest of the club members.

"Ara ara, why the quick rejection?"

"Because I don't think he's in the mood for some S&M plays while he's like this. Actually I don't think he's into S&M plays period." answered Rias.

"Ah, such a shame." whispered Akeno.

Rias turned to her Knight "Kiba-kun you're a guy do you know what can cheer a guy up when he's down like this?"

"Umm… maybe a hug or kiss would cheer him up?"

"Are you suggesting that you want to Kiss and hug Naruto-kun?"

Kiba blushed "No! Buchou what gave you that idea?"

"Fu fu fu… it's because of all those rumors between you and the Ero-Kitsune."

Trying to change the topic the Casavona turned to the crimson haired princess. "Ano why don't you give him a kiss the Buchou?"

Rias went red at the thought of kissing her shinobi.

"Oh is Buchou-san really considering kissing her beloved shinobi?"

"Akeno!"

"Fu fu fu… if you don't want to I could always take your place and give Ero-Kitsune a kiss he'll never forget." She traced a finger along her lips before licking them in a rather suggestive manner.

Rias glared at her Queen. "No Kissing Naruto!"

"No kissing Ero-Kitsune or no one but me is allowed to kiss Ero-Kitsune?"

Rias' glare became even fiercer while Akeno just chuckled since her Buchou was really so adorable when she was teased. It was no secret to the group that Rias developed a crush on the shinobi over the four years of the two knew each other. Not that Akeno couldn't see what her friend was attracted to, from his well-built body, to his upbeat attitude, and those cute whisker marks, the blond was a definite a fine specimen among men and devils. Of course she knew that aside from Rias there were others who crushed on the blond, she and a certain cat-like girl were in fact also guilty of being attracted to the blond, such a shame that the shinobi was apparently completely oblivious to their feelings.

Stupid blond.

"Treat him to Ramen…" suggested Koneko as she moved from Naruto's back to his hair gently rubbing the blond's locks of hair eliciting another groan from the blond.

Kiba, Akeno, and Rias blinked.

"Yes that would most likely cheer him up."

"The Ero-Kitsune does love his Ramen."

"Of course we can treat Naruto-san to ramen."

"Who's paying…?" asked the ever silent Koneko making the other three freeze upon realization that someone needed to pay for the blond's meal. Even the rich princess of the Gremory Clan once found herself down three months' worth of allowance after persistently saying that she would pay for the his meal. She had learned from her mistake since then and often refrained from treating the blond with Ramen.

The others having experience a rather similar situation realized the direness of the current situation at hand. Whoever had to pay ramen to cheer the shinobi up would most likely be broke for the next month or two**. **For a moment it appeared that time froze as each member of the peerage glared at each other with the exception of Koneko who remained impassive as she continued petting her sempai.

Sparks flew from Rias, Akeno, and even Kiba's eyes, not a single one of them was willing to pay. All of them only had a second to act, to be late was synonymous to being broke. In slow motion all four mouths opened as time slowly moved once more.

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"No- Darn it!**"**

**-A Pledge to My King-**

The plan worked like a charm.

Ninety-nine bowls of Ramen equated to one very happy shinobi.

Sitting in the stall of the only ramen restaurant in the whole city –the** Seishin Ramen (Spirit Ramen)**, was none other than Naruto Uzumaki who was busily engulfing his hundredth bowl of Ramen much to the frustration of Kiba who was crying in the corner of the restaurant while Koneko patted the knight's back.

"God that is some good Ramen." The now recharged and ever cheerful Naruto cheered out. He patted the great Ramen Void known as his stomach while ignoring the sudden burst of pain he received from muttering the name of God.

"I think he faked it. He definitely faked it. He faked being depressed so we would treat him to ramen. I know he did it. I can see it in his eyes." Cried out Kiba who was slowly dwindling in his own depression. For Maou's sake how was he even going to afford to pay his rent?

"Ara ara I don't think Ero-Kitsune has it in him to be so devious." Said Akeno who was sitting to the left of Naruto, gracefully eating her own order of Shrimp Ramen.

"I agree with Akeno. I find it hard that Naruto-kun would try and pull something like that since it's just not like him." Added Rias who was sitting to the blond's left also eating her own order of Miso Ramen.

"Yeah Naruto-sempai isn't like that…" whispered Koneko who at the moment was on her fifth bowl of Kitsune Ramen

"I guess it's true." Admitted Kiba rather dejectedly although he swore that for a second he saw a mischievous glint in the shinobi's eyes. Must have been a trick of the eye.

Slamming his hundredth bowl down on the table of the stall the blond slightly leaned towards the kitchen. "Oi Yusuke-jii! Can you get me another bowl of Miso-Ramen?" he yelled out only to get his response in the form of a ladle that smashed against his face and forced him to fall from his seat. "Ouch! What the hell?"

A slightly tanned man with a lean but muscular frame wearing a white apron and a chef's hat like Teuchi-san peaked out of the Ramen joint's kitchen. He looked to be around his late twenties and had slicked back black hair, and brown eyes. "Oi you disrespectful brat! How many times have I told you never to call me –jii I'm still young!"

Naruto jumped off the ground and glared at the man. "Why the hell are you hitting your customers?"

"You're not a customer! You work here! Hell you rent the apartment right above this store!"

"It's my day off so give me some slack! I'm a paying customer today!"

The older man glared at the blond. "It's not your day off! You've skipped out of work for the last month brat!"

"Now now Yusuke-kun don't be mean to Naruto-san." Came from a woman peeking out of the kitchen just a few paces of the first Ramen chef and stall owner. She was a beautiful brunette, a kind and often soft-spoken woman garbed in the same clothes as her husband. Her name was Keiko and she was one of the nicest person the blond has met in his entire life. Although behind that calm and sweet facade, lied a vicious slap that both Naruto and Yusuke had the displeasure of experiencing when they acted rather stupid. Her slaps aside Naruto still couldn't believe how such a nice girl married a stupid hot head delinquent.

"Oi stop gawking at my wife!" the older man smacked Naruto in the head while his wife replaced the empty bowl of Ramen with a newly filled one before returning in the kitchen.

"And you're not paying! You're friend Kiba's the one paying!" the man shouted causing said Casanova of a teen to deflate as his fellow blond was quick to recover from the blow and was now attacking his hundred and first bowl of ramen.

"Hello Yusuke-san." was the kind and simple greeting of Rias.

"Oh! Good to see you three beautiful ladies." Said the Ramen owner as he looked at Koneko, Rias, and Akeno, the first of which was still busy multi-tasking between eating Ramen and trying cheering up Kiba.

"Fu fu fu, Yusuke-san are you trying to hit on high school students when you're already happily married?" quipped Akeno.

"Hahaha just complementing. Still I don't see what you guys find in this brat." The owner and head chef of the restaurant placed his delinquent of a worker on a neck lock. A hold the blond continued to ignore -along with the rest of the world, as he kept his undivided attention to his Ramen.

"Ero-kitsune's pretty fun and lively."

"He doesn't give up…"

"He's kind, helpful, courageous, and would do anything for his friends."

"Oh that's a pretty in depth answer Rias-san." A glint of mischief appeared on Yusuke's eyes. "Is someone perhaps crushing on this worker of mine?"

A tint of pink appeared on Rias' face. "So how is your business Yusuke-san?" she asked trying to change the topic of the conversation. Seriously why was everyone teasing her about Naruto-kun?

"It's great as always, thought it would be better if the fan girl bait…" He points at Naruto "Was here working to increase sales. Hmm aside from that I also need some extra help around here since a certain someone has skipped out on work for the past month."

"Hey I told you I was training!" the blond shouted as he placed down his now empty bowl. "Oi Yusuke-jii another one!"

The ramen chef rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I know training for some underworld tournament of some sort. Been there done that, so did you win?"

"He lost…" exclaimed Koneko who ordered another bowl of ramen as well.

"Really? For someone who lost you don't look really down."

"Like heck I'm going to be depressed! As long as I have Ramen by my side I can even kill Gods!" declared a grinning Naruto.

The Occult research club -barring one, sweat dropped.

Yusuke chuckled. "Did you at least kick ass?"

"Kicked enough ass that I actually won."

"I thought you lost?"

"Extra round got my assed kicked pretty bad."

"So what are you going to do about?"

"Going to train some more so I can kick his ass one day."

Yusuke grinned and patted the blond on his back. "Good get stronger brat and who knows one day you might become strong enough to put up a good fight against me."

"And I'd definitely kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try."

A shout came from the kitchen ending any further banter between the two. "Yusuke-kun more orders! A few asking for deliveries."

"Hai hai! I'll be there in a bit." Yusuke shouted back before looking at the blond shinobi one more time before leaving. "Well I'll see you later brat, take the rest of the week of but starting next week its back to the daily eight hours shifts okay?"

"Yeah, thanks boss."quickly replied the shinobi.

Rias lightly elbowed the blond in his sides. "You do know who your Boss is right?"

"Yep, he's just another name in my long list of asses to kick on my road to becoming a badass higher ranking devil."

Rias shook her head at her shinobi's flippant attitude.

"Ero-kitsune, really is lucky to have met and befriended such a strong person."

"Meh he sells good Ramen… almost on par on the Ramen I eat back home." replied Naruto as he was given another bowl of Ramen which again took up almost all of his attention.

"He really does love Ramen." Akeno smiled, eyes glancing towards her King. She shifted slightly from her seat and leaned behind the shinobi to approach her king. "Fu fu fu there's your number one rival for his love Buchou." joked the sadistic queen causing the crimson haired princess to narrow her eyes at her long-time friend.

Her shinobi really wouldn't choose Ramen over a woman's proclamation of love right?

Right?

**-A Pledge to my King-**

After several more bowls of Ramen and more tears from Kiba the occult research club -minus Kiba who already went home lamenting on the fact that he just lost two months' worth of rent, walked out of the premises of the Ramen Restaurant.

By then the moon was shining brightly amidst the cloudless night sky, a cold breeze was passing gently through the air giving a slight feeling of chill to those who stood outside.

Naruto smiled, a hand was placed in his slightly enlarged stomach as he bowed at the remaining members of the club. "Thanks guys"

"You need to thank Kiba-senpai…" deadpanned Koneko.

"I was planning to, but he already left."

"Fu fu fu you made him cry Ero-Kitsune."

"Huh why did he cry? It was just a few bowls of Ramen right?"

Rias and Akeno sweat dropped while they simultaneously thought "How is 150 Bowls of Ramen few?"

"Kiba-sempai is Broke…" answered the white-haired youkai.

"Why?"

"You ate too much Ramen that he paid for…"

"Then to pay him back! I'll treat him to Ramen next time dattebayo!"

"I think Kiba-san wouldn't want to be near Ramen anytime soon Naruto-kun" said the crimson haired princess as she folded her arms underneath her chest pushing them up and making them stand out even more. "Naruto next time be sure to think before you act, I don't want something like this happening anytime soon. I know you're strong but fighting someone as strong as my cousin was reckless bordering insane."

Naruto nodded absentmindedly "Mhmm… I'll try my best not to get my ass kicked." He then looked at the sky and noticed that it was getting a bit late. "Do you girls want me to walk the three of you home?" he asked.

The sadist placed her left hand over her mouth. "Fu fu fu planning on taking advantage of us while walking us home you Ero-Kitsune?"

"No, actually I walking you home is not a way to protect you, but rather a way I can save the lives of the people who are stupid enough to try and have their way with you three." quipped the Shinobi.

Rias actually chuckled at Naruto's remark. "Protecting them and not us, has my shinobi abandoned his King to the hands of the deviants that lurk the night?"

"I know full well that you two are strong enough to fend anything barring a high-ranking devil or a flock of fallen angel. Plus I trust your abilities just as much as I trust my own my King."

"Oh my! Such complete and honest trust in our skills. Fu fu fu you're making me blush Ero-Kitsune."The queen quickly moved behind the blond and enveloped him in a tight hug "Maybe I should show you just how 'able' I am Kitsune-kun." She added rather suggestively as she pressed her assets against his back while tracing a finger along the shinobi's chest.

Oh and she wasn't wearing a bra.

How did he know?

Well let's just say there were two hard objects from those mounds poking him from the back.

He blushed almost immediately because of the sudden contact. "Oi w-what are you doing?"

"Ero-kitsune is really cute when he blushes." She chuckled lightly while further pressing her chest against the blond's back. She really loved teasing the shinobi and to an extent her King who was pouting rather cutely while also glaring daggers at her.

Keeping a rather sly smile on her face Akeno turned to Rias "Ara ara is Buchou getting jealous?"

Rias' glare intensified while Koneko remained mostly impassive although if one were to look carefully the normally stoic girl's eyebrows were twitching. "You could always join us if you wanted." suggested the devil with a rather seductive tone.

Having had enough of her Queen's teasing, Rias placed her hand on the sadist's shoulder while a small tick mark appeared on her forehead. "You've had enough fun today right Akeno-chan?"

"Ara ara I don't know what you mean." She tried to act rather innocently while letting go of the still blushing blond.

"It's getting late, I think it's time we go right Akeno-chan?" Rias asked in rather sweet tone that barely hid her displeasure from her friend's actions. "Koneko-chan do you wish to teleport home?"

"I live nearby… I'll just walk."

Naruto snapped out of his oppai induced daze upon hearing the petite girl's words. "Don't worry about Koneko-chan I'll walk her home."

Akeno slightly bowed "Then good night Kitsune-kun, Koneko-chan"

"Good Night as well Naruto-san, Koneko-chan" said the crimson haired princess of ruin before a red circle made of various symbols holding the insignia of the Gremory Clan appeared beneath her and Akeno's feet. Not even a second later a flash of blinding red light surrounded the two, when the light receded the two already vanished in to thin air.

"That was… interesting." Muttered the blond referring to the experience of Akeno being clingy once more, she's been doing that a lot lately to tease him. She did do that to just tease him right? It's not like she really was serious with all of her suggestive actions right?

Koneko just shook her head as she started walking towards the direction of her home away from the shinobi. "Ero-senpai..." she whispered.

Apparently having picked up on the insult the shinobi quickly apologized. "Hehehe sorry about that Neko-chan."

"Sempai is being more Ero these days…"

"Do you hate me for being Ero?"

"No…" she slowly snapped her head towards him. "But I hate it when senpai acts like a baka."

"Hehehe sorry for being Baka Neko-chan" As a sign of apology the blond shinobi's hand extended towards the white-haired girl's head. He placed his hand atop her head, his fingers moving ever so slowly to the place he knew where her ears were kept hidden. With an almost practiced motion the blond rubbed the spot with soft and long strides.

The petite girl immediately went putty in his hands.

It wasn't the first time he rubbed the girl's head since over the past four years this simple gesture became his way of apologizing to the young cat youkai every time he did something stupid. Considering who he was and how immature he was back then it was safe to say that he almost petted the girl like this on a daily basis.

"Why… did you… have to fight him?" she asked in between her soft purrs.

"Because he challenged me to a fight…"

"Why?" she asked once more asking for a deeper meaning for his actions.

"Do you really want to know?"

She nodded.

He sighed before pulling his hands away from her head much to the girl's frustration.

"It was because he reminded me of two people in my life, one was an old friend of mine who I actually admire and wanted to fight before I got stuck in this world."

She nodded "And the other…?"

"He reminded me of myself."

"How…?" she asked curiously.

"Secret…" He answered rather playfully.

The cat-like girl puffed her cheeks.

"Hehehe I'll tell you another time Koneko-chan."

She pouted slightly but allowed him to drop the subject since he didn't seem to want to answer the question. "Mhm… Then are you okay now…?"

"Yeah, that meal managed to get me out of my funk."

"Was it really that bad…?"

"I gave it as much as I could without relying on its power and I still got my assed kicked..."

"Really strong…?" Koneko asked.

"Stronger than all of us combined at the moment." Admitted the slightly grinning Shinobi who was already in the midst of thinking about his epic rematch against the heir to the Bael family.

"What will you do now…?"

"I guess I'll train even more until one day I can beat him."

"Why…?"

"You know why." he smiled "I never give up, I never go back on my promises. I promised to kick his ass one day and I will do just that!" He chuckled scratching the back of his head.

She really loved that part of her sempai.

The unwavering and unshakable will that never gives up.

"Can I still help train you…?"

Naruto nodded as he recalled that she was the one who he trained with the most for the past month. "That would be nice."

"Then can I stay with you tonight…?" Koneko suddenly asked making the blond shinobi almost lose a step and fall face first on the ground. Seriously what was up with all of his female friends?"U-h why would you want to do that Neko-chan?" he asked surprise clear in the tone of his voice.

"Help you train more tonight…"

"Ah-hehehehe I thought you meant something else."

"Ero-sempai."

"Hey don't blame me, you were the one who suggested to stay in my place." A mischievous smirk marred his face. "Or did you really do want to do it? My, my, my is Neko-chan in heat?"

The tint of pink in the youkai's face became more vibrant as she heard her sempai's perverse question. Not knowing how to answer the petite girl did the next best thing she could think of, she punched him in the shoulder sending him skidding back a few feet away.

Normally that punch would have broken someone's arm but her sempai really was far from normal. "Sorry, sorry Neko-chan I just couldn't resist."

"Baka-senpai…" she puffed her cheeks in a rather indignant manner. "Why can't I stay?"

"I'm going to be a bit busy tonight." answered Naruto.

"Training…?"

"Yep, I'm just training and doing some homework since I've missed out on a lot during the last month."

"Then why can't I train with you…?"

"Not physical more on spiritual like meditating."

"Using Chakra…?"

"You know it."

"You use chakra weirdly..."

Naruto chuckled. "It's not my fault that no one here thought of using Chakra to fire out super awesome wind and lightning jutsus."

"Still weird…" Koneko replied in her usual dead panned way.

"Well sorry for being weird then."

"Are you training in Senjutsu…?" the girl asked out of nowhere.

"No" Naruto shook his head. "I know you thought me the concept of Senjutsu but I'd rather not try to use it now. Not when the very person who was trying to teach it to me has trouble using it."

"Promise…?" Her hazel eyes gazed upon her senpai, the moonlight bathing his figure in all its glory. His blue eyes were shining amidst the darkness of the night making those beautiful and alluring blue orbs stand out. The nekomata she felt a slight tug in her heart, for some reason her sempai felt more breathtaking than usual.

"Yes, you can count on me" answered the ever smiling blond shinobi. "I promise you that I won't attempt to use senjutsu until you're comfortable with it okay?" His hands reached for her head as he gently ruffled her hair once more eliciting another soft purr from the petite nekomata.

Her hazel eyes gazed upon her senpai, the moonlight bathing his figure in all its glory. His blue eyes were shining amidst the darkness of the night making those beautiful and alluring blue orbs stand out. The nekomata she felt a slight tug in her heart, for some reason her sempai felt more breathtaking than usual.

"Thank You…" she whispered as she broke from his hand before increasing her pace desperate to get ahead of the blond so that he may not see the growing blush on her face.

"No problem, anything for you Neko-chan." replied Naruto as he tucked his hands inside the pockets of his pants while he slowly walked a few steps behind the speeding Neko.

Before the two even noticed it they were already on top an overpass only minutes away from the petite youkai's apartment.

After passing the halfway point of the over pass the young nekomata stopped walking before turning towards her senpai who was still walking behind her. "I can walk from here…"

"Are you sure? We're only a few minutes away from you house and I don't mind walking you full way."

She shook her head "I mind… I don't want to get in the way of your training senpai…" the petite girl took a few steps towards him, extending her arms to envelop his bigger frame in a small hug. A hug that he kindly returned.

"Good night Naruto-Sempai." She whispered, releasing her hold upon the blond before turning around and resuming her walk towards her home.

"Good night to you to Shiro-chan." Replied Naruto a small smile tugging the side of his lips as he watched her retreating figure disappear towards the other side of the overpass, vanishing into the darkness of the beautiful night.

With the small smile still plastered upon his face the blond turned around and made his way back his home.

**-A Pledge to my King-**

Opening the door to his room the teen was welcomed to the ever familiar sight of the place he has the pleasure of renting out for the past few years.

It was a simple decently sized room with various magical symbols scribbled around its wall. The room had a small kitchen, a closet with all his clothes, a bathroom that doubled as the laundry room. There was also a desk for studying which stood on the far corner of the room, beside it was bookshelf filled with various books, manga, and the blond's secret stash which was carefully hidden inside the books. Opposite of to the desk was none other than a comfortable bed that stood beside a window and was located to the far left of a large flat screen Tv connected to a gaming console that he brought from the underworld which was basically the bastardized child of the three major gaming system of the human world.

Yeah a really simple room.

Closing the door on his way in the blond quickly made his way to his pseudo bedroom and living and sat down on the ground crossing his legs.

"Okay time to train again…" he whispered before creating a single clone.

"Yoh what is it boss?"

"I'm going to my mindscape for a while."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Do my homework." He commanded.

"The fuck? Do it yourself!" the clone complained.

Ignoring his clone the teen took several breaths, the next breaths shallower than the first ones until he was breathing a bare minimum to support his life. The teen then closed his cerulean blue eyes welcoming the ever familiar embrace of the great darkness to descend into the deepest regions of his mind.

**-Line Break-**

Beautiful and empowering crimson red.

That was the first colour his eyes perceived as they slowly opened and revealed unto him the representation of his mind taking the shape of the ever vibrant crimson forest of the underworld.

He had no idea how his mindscape changed from that of an old sewer to such a wonderful forest, but then again he wasn't one to complain. To him this was definitely better then what it looked like before. Definitely an upgrade from the sewer like mindscape that he had in the past.

The forest in itself was very similar to that of the one he first gazed upon during his early days in the underworld. Trees with crimson leaves extended as far as the eyes could see creating the image of a sea of pure exhilarating red. However his mindscape was not a hundred percent replica of that forest, instead there was one small variation.

The blond smiled fondly as he was the form of a small clearing from a far. It was a simple piece of land surrounded by a patch of red trees, in the middle of the clearing stood three stumps which were lined side by side forming what looked like a replica of his old training grounds.

For a moment memories of his past life flashed through his mind, he could see a younger version of him tied in one of those stumps, being offered food by both Sasuke and Sakura. Those were the days, too bad Sasuke had to ruin it all by betraying Konoha.

Naruto quickly shook his head, it wasn't the time to think about them. "No time to dwell in the past." He told himself giving the training ground one last glance before moving away.

He had a certain furball of a tenant to find.

The shinobi walked silently through the wide expanse of the eternal crimson forest. His soft footstep clashing against the hardened earth was the only sound that can be heard from a distance. He did not know how much time passed but the devil finally managed to reach a certain clearing, this one eerily similar to the place where his King tried to convince him to return with her in the past. Heck he could even the cracked land and torn trees he made during his raging rampage.

Not really the proudest moment of his life.

His blue eyes gazed upon the damaged clearing until his spotted the frame of the demonic fox. "Wow you look like crap."exclaimed Naruto as he walked towards the Great Kyuubi no Yoko who still look the same as ever, it had its trademark orange fur accompanied by nine tails swishing about, and it still had the same red eyes.

Yeah still the same as ever…

Well the same, aside from the fact that the great Kyuubi was now just the size of a small common house dog.

A really small house dog who at that moment looked snappish as it continued to glare at him with its blood-shot eyes.

"**SCREW YOU BRAT!"**

"Sorry I don't swing that umm whatever way a chakra beast/demon/devil/fox like you swings."

"**GRRR JUST TELL ME WHY YOU'RE HERE THEN GET OUT! I NEED SOME SLEEP!"**

"Huh that's strange don't you always sleep in here?"

"**IT'S BEEN REAL NOISY RECENTLY, NOW GAKI TELL ME WHY YOU'RE HERE BEFORE I DESTROY YOU WITH MY POWER!"**

"You know you were much more threatening when you were huge."

The fox scowled before growling.** "DON'T WASTE ANYMORE OF MY SLEEPING TIME!" **

"Okay okay fine, you think you could lend me some of your power without me going insane?"

"**FUCK OFF MONKEY! I ALREADY WILLINGLY GIVE YOU A SMALL PIECE OF MY ALMIGHTY GREATNESS YET YOU STILL CONTINUE TO WISH FOR MORE! GREEDY MONKEY LEARN YOUR PLACE!" **

"So is that a maybe?"

"**IT'S A NO!"**

"But why? Come on be a pall fuzzy butt"

"**GRRRR! WHY BECAUSE EVER SINCE YOU TURNED INTO A DEVIL OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU ARE RIGHT NOW MY POWERS BECAME FUCKED UP BEYOND RECOGNITION! GRRR! PISS ME OFF ANY FURTHER AND I'LL REALLY SCREW WITH THE PHERMONES YOU RELEASE. I'll MAKE ITS SO YOU ACTUALLY RELEASE DOUBLE THE AMOUNT YOUR BODY IS PRODUCING!"**

"You can actually do that?" asked Naruto who was rather shocked by this new information. If his tenant were to do as it threatened then the consequence would be catastrophic. He might be forced to live a life away from civilization just so he could avoid getting mobbed and killed by the girls who chase after him.

"**I DON'T KNOW! BUT I'M ABOUT TO TRY!" **yelled the still cranky Kyuubi.

Naruto took a step away from the creäture while showing a rare expression of fear upon his face. "You wouldn't." Naruto said in shock as he glared the small puppy sized Kyuubi.

"**IF YOU KEEP PISSING ME OFF ANY FURTHER THEN I-"**

"Wouldn't mess with Naruto's body, isn't that right Kyuubi-san?" cut in a new voice coming from the forest opposite of Naruto and the kyuubi.

"**UGHHH YOU TWO AGAIN…" **grumbled the Kyuubi as it glared at the presence of the two new comers.

The first was boy who looked a few years younger than the other blond, the boy was clad in a white jacket with matching pants, this boy bore a striking resemblance to its prison as seen through the boy's blue eyes and blond spikey hair. The second new comer was a girl with knee-length red hair and violet eyes, she was wearing a short-sleeved tan kimono-like blouse.

Just from the sight of the two the Kyuubi wanted nothing more than to kill them where they stood.

"Oh don't you like us Kyuubi-chan?" asked the girl with vibrant red hair.

"**-CHAN? GRR YOU DARE CALL ME CHAN? IF I WERE BACK TO MY FULL SIZE AND POWER I WOULD HAVE KILLED ALL OF YOU WITHOUT HESITATION!" **roared the miniature Kyuubi who by all intents and purposes did not look threatening, rather it actually looked cute.

"Why all the hate?" asked the younger looking blond.

"**WHY? WHY?"GRRRRR I SWEAR TO RIKUDO I'M- HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" **shouted the miniature Bijuu as its tenant grabbed it by its small arm and lifted it up in the air.

"Well since you don't really want to help me and you're kinda cranky then you can stay here and sleep while I talk with my friends over there." Said the blond shinobi while shouts profanities and death threats that would have made sailors blush rapidly fired off the nine tailed kitsune's mouth. Taking out a sturdy rope (where it came from even Naruto didn't know) he made a small leash and tied it around the bijuu's neck before tying said creature up on a nearby tree.

"**YOU INSIGNIFICANT WHELP! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU BIND ME LIKE THIS! YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS! I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO RIKUDO THAT I WILL MURDER YOU WHEN I REGAIN MY FULL POWER!"**

"Yeah, yeah, kill you, murder you, burn your village to the ground, you can threaten me all you want but you can't hurt me when your tied up like that dattebayo." Ignoring the growls and several other shouts of hate coming from his tenant the blond turned towards the other two presences in his mindscape. "Evening Minato-san and Kushina-chan, how are you two? Did you guys finally get your memories back or is it still messy up your heads?" he asked with a goofy grin.

"Hahaha it's getting there I remember a few more jutsus but aside from that my memories are still fuzzy." replied Minato while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah same for me! But I did remember one extremely badass Raiton jutsu dattebane!" cheerfully shouted Kushina.

"Oh? Really! Can I see? Can I see?" Naruto asked almost really didn't know who the two others were, and they didn't really know who they were since they apparently had some form of amnesia but the two were supposedly souls that were sealed inside him along with the Kyuubi so far the only thing he got from them were their names Kushina and Minato. He had no idea why they were stuck inside him in the first place but he wasn't one to complain since the two of them were pretty nice and cool to hang around with.

Heck they even helped him learn a few jutsus that they still remembered, freaking deadly Fuuton jutsu from Minato and kick ass Raiton Jutsu from Kushina has made his life as a devil and shinobi way better than it was before.

"Just watch!" the red-head boldly proclaimed as she started going through several hand seals. She finished with a Ram seal which caused sparks of bluish white lightning to surround the girl in the form of a dazzling sparking cloak with nine shocking tails. Not even a second later the red-head extended her hands towards a nearby tree while still holding the Ram seal which generated the form of a large roaring fox of pure lightning that soared through the air and crashed against the forestry destroying and burning several trees before eventually fading out of existence.

Naruto's jaw dropped almost immediately while Minato let out an impressed whistle.

"Bwahahahahaha its awesome right?" the red-head laughed triumphantly while placing her hands on her waist.

"Wow that was badass! What's it called?" asked Naruto who was in awe at the jutsu's destructive capabilities. It was definitely a move that he wanted to learn.

She grinned proudly before pumping one of her fists up in the air. "I don't know!"

The two men face planted.

"I just remember how to do it but I don't know what it's called."

From the ground Naruto looked up towards the smiling Kushina. "Can you teach it to me?" he asked.

The red headed girl puffed her chest out. "Of course not! I can't I teach it to you because I don't know how it works! My body just remembered how to do it! Heck I don't even remember the basic concept of the technique I just did it unconsciously dattebane!"

'Then why are you acting so proudly?' The two still face planted blonds thought.

"It's really too bad that the most you two can teach me here are the hand seals and the basic concept behind these techniques if you could remember them but then again you two have given me great ideas." Said the still face planted Naruto.

"No problem, I'm glad that we could help." Muttered Minato.

"Mhm" Kushina crossed her arms around her still developing bosom "It's the least we could do so we don't have to pay rent."

"Ugh Kushi we don't even pay rent or did you forget that were inside Naruto-san's mind?"

"Ah! Oh yeah forgot about that tehee~" she stuck her tongue out in a rather cute manner before tilting her head to the side and lightning bonking her own head.

"Kawaii" the two blond's simultaneously thought.

Let it be known that both had a rather peculiar weakness towards red-heads.

Naruto managing to recover first from the red head's cuteness proximity turned to his fellow blond. "Also is there any way to make that Hiraishin thingy you've been talking about and trying to teach me the last few months any simpler? I mean I tried experimenting on it a bit but it was really a pain in the ass."

"Hehehe sorry about that Naruto but if I had my full notes I'd show them to you since I know they could help you out even more." Apologized the other blond.

Kushina snickered catching the attention of the two blonds "It's because Mina-kun is a nerd and us normal folk can't understand his gibberish."

A tick mark appeared on his fellow blond's head. "Hey I'm not a nerd!" He quickly protested while getting up from the ground.

The red-haired girl grinned, pointing one of her fingers to the boy's face. "Yes, you are you girly boy!"

"No I'm not you Tomboy!" roared the rather ticked off looking "girly" looking blond.

It was Kushina's turn to have a tick mark appear on her head. "Flimsy!" she shouted.

"Tomato!" Minato shouted back as he glared at the red-haired girl, sparks of electricity appearing between their heated gazes.

"Well thanks for the show but I think it's time for me to go, I'll see you two and the fox next time." whispered Naruto who by then already stood up and quickly distanced himself from the two bickering teens.

He didn't really know why but he never really wanted to see an argument between his too tenants. It just felt really uncomfortable to for him to see the two fighting for some reason. That and he really didn't want to see the blond get his ass handed to him by the red-haired girl as he'd seen so in the past. He still shudders how it sadly mirrored his old relationship with Sakura.

The shinobi took one more glance at his other tenants before shaking his head at their continued bickering and departing from his mindscape leaving behind the two teenagers who were still glaring at each other.

A few minutes of intense glaring later Minato finally broke his glare from the red-haired beauty. "So Kushi-chan want to make out?" he suddenly asked.

The red-head girl's eyes widened for a moment before she let out a cute giggle, a small blush appearing on her face. "I thought you'd never ask Mina-kun." Replied the girl as she inched closer towards the spikey haired blond.

From a far the great Kyuubi no Yoko now reduced to the size of a mere house dog placed its paws over its ears to block out the sounds coming from the two hormonal teenage versions of the people responsible for majority of its misfortune including its recent lack of recent sleep with all the noises the two were constantly making. **"I FUCKING HATE YOU MONKEYS."** It muttered under its breath while swearing revenge upon them all.

**-Line Break-**

A tick mark immediately appeared on Naruto's head as he returned to the real world after his rather fruitless session of talking with the residents of his mind. "The fuck are you doing?" He blurted out as he watched his clone picking its nose while laying down on his bed in a rather lazy manner.

"Reading." said the clone who pointed at the magazine sprawled out on top of the bed.

"And what are you reading?"

The clone lifted up the magazine and showed Naruto the cover which had a smoking hot red-head woman clad in a rather skimpy lingerie. "Porn."

Naruto started rubbing his temples. "Did you at least do my homework?" he asked.

"Nope." was his clone's quick reply as it turned a page from his magazine.

"Why?"

The clone glared at its creator. "Because fuck you! You don't even want to do it for yourself then why the hell should I bother doing it for you dattebayo!" Those were the famous last words from the clone who was instantly dispelled by Naruto.

"Stupid clone." Whispered the blond as he reached for his materials for school, having skipped a lot for the past month he had a lot of catching up to do.

"Ugghh I'd rather fight a group of fallen angels than do this." He complained as he opened up a text book labelled Japanese Mythology and began reading about the god and goddesses of Japan particularly a passage about the god of the sea and storms. "Interesting sword." He whispered as he continued reading the tales of the god's journey for homework.

**-A Pledge to my King-**

The next week or two for one Naruto Uzumaki was rather well to put it in one word, normal.

Most of his time was spent doing rather menial tasks such as: training both his body and mind, doing school work, running from the different mobs, screaming at a certain member of said mob to get his stomach stabbed by a spear in response to a comment that the blond should get a hand pierced through his chest, beating the crap out of all the haters who wanted to maul him, distributing his devil contracts on streets using his clones, working in the Ramen restaurant, secretly eating Ramen from said restaurant, getting chased by a rather pissed off owner of said Restaurant after being found guilty of secretly eating the store's Ramen, getting blown away by a demonic ray gun from said restaurant Ramen shop owner.

To some this may sound like an insane week but for one Naruto Uzumaki it was relatively normal when compared to the other thrilling stuff he's done throughout his life.

Although the week was not entirely that boring as it did have certain highlights as seen through the times the blond shinobi spent with the other members of the Occult Research Club.

Without having to train 24/7 for his middle promotion exam the blond shinobi managed to spend more quality time with the other members.

He and Rias divided their time between talking about several topics such as the current ongoing around the different realms while also talking about the newest anime shows that were currently trending both the human world and the devil world along with playing chess a game which Naruto hated because he thought it was boring beyond hell, but he bared with it since his King always enjoyed playing a game or two or twenty against him.

With Akeno the teen spent most of his time with her blushing furiously as she often teased him with her body –much to his King's displeasure. But aside from that the two of them spent some time training in magic or as Naruto vehemently called it Jutsus since the two of them had a similarity in elements as they both could use and control lightning. He still had the marks from some of her accidental lightning bolts that sometimes hit too close for comfort.

In the case of Kiba the shinobi spent his time actually working with his fellow blond in his work place. The swordsman was hired as a temporary part-time worker for the restaurant until more help could be hired. He tried asking Kiba what his fellow blond needed the money for to which Kiba replied with a sad and almost hopeless tone saying it was for the rent. When he asked why he needed it for the rent he could have sworn that for a moment the usually kind, gentle, and cheerful swordman wanted to choke him to death, what a funny guy.

As promised, he and Koneko trained and honed their bodies for countless hours through relatively insane means. To up his training Naruto tried multiplying all the heaviness of all the weights strapped around his body tenfold which definitely was not his brightest idea, as the petite cat-like girl chuckled at seeing him sprawled on the ground like a bug. Well at least she was pretty cute when she laughed, that made the experience way better for him than it should have been.

In hindsight, Naruto should have been more appreciative and joyful of these days.

But alas there was no way for him to know that these days were quickly dwindling away.

In the future, he will beg even the Gods for days like these.

The soon to be seldom seen normal days.

**-A Pledge to my King-**

This night marked the beginning of the end.

It was already the middle of the night, the streets relatively empty as the people of the earth enjoyed the warmth given to them by the solace and safety of their homes.

After a generally uneventful day spent by lounging around the occult research club room one Naruto Uzumaki could be found happily walking down the empty streets with a small plastic bag in hand. By the large smile on the blond's face it could be assumed that the contents of said bag must be precious as every now and then the blond took a peek in its contents and giggled ever so lightly.

Now if most people were to see this, they would assume that the contents of the bag was of the perverted nature that a certain brown-haired boy or a certain perverted sage from another would most certainly enjoy but that was far from the truth.

"I've finally gotten it." He whispered happily as peeked in the bag. "It took me a while because of all the stuff that happened really but I finally got it!" Placing one hand inside the bag the teen quickly pulled out its contents, a blue-ray box set that showed the picture of a crimson red mechanical robot with what looked like a pair of glasses strapped upon its chest.

It was a limited edition Blue-Ray Box set of the one anime show that everyone in his school was talking about. Now he was by no means an Otaku but it became a sort of hobby for him to watch and collect CD's of this things called Anime. Truth be told if there was anyone to blade for his current hobby it was his King who despite denying the she was Otaku introduced him to this foreign mode of Media. At first he didn't really like the idea of just sitting around and watching make belief characters fight and talk about random stuff as he preferred to exercise and train his body.

But after watching a couple of series involving this gigantic beings known as mechas, robots, knightmares, gundams, and evangelions, he became a fan of anime. Just the thought of those things that were bigger and more badass than any summon he could think off just brought shivers down his spine, it even made him consider the thought of saving up enough money so he can build his own robot in the future. Sadly, his plan was quickly shot down by Rias who told him it was a waste of money. He tried arguing with her but when she equated the amount of money he'll need to build a robot and the number of Ramen he could eat with said amount of money the shinobi quickly abandoned the idea.

Naruto grinned happily as he looked at his collectible Box-set "I'm going to enjoy watching this." He chuckled as a cool breeze of the evening sky went over him. "What did those otaku keep signing?" He cupped his chin in a rather puzzled manner before a small light bulb appeared on top of his head. "Row Row Fight the Pow-" He forcefully cut himself off whatever he was planning to say, **e**yes quickly narrowing the teen immediately tensed, his body readying itself to react towards the eerie atmosphere.

Yes, there was a strange feeling in the air, a mixture of both purity and impurity.

It was actually a familiar feeling to the blond as he felt this same aura on two individuals that he had the pleasure of meeting. One was none other than his King's Queen Akeno who gave out the same feeling although in a lesser extent, and the other came in the form of a perverted patron that often ordered ramen in his work place. That man practically radiated off this feeling by waves that he was sure he would have drowned in its presence.

The slight spiking of killing intent confirmed his suspicions alerting him to the hostile presence in the area.

The teen calmly placed his collectible Box set in the plastic bag then into the safety of his school's blazer.

***WOOSH***

The sound of something passing through the air caught the shinobi's attention.

It was a spear, a spear made of yellow light sailing through the air as it approached him in breakneck speeds.

"Fallen Angel…" the teen whispered as he quickly somersaulted backwards to avoid getting impaled by holy spear made of pure light that crashed against the very spot he stood in mere moments ago.

As he flipped backwards a single kunai quickly dropped down from right sleeve of the shinobis blazer. Halting his summersaults the teen took hold of the blade and held it defensively in front of his body while glaring at his attacker.

A buxom woman with long navy blue hair flying up in the air with her crow like wings. She was wearing what looked like a violet skirt matched by trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar giving a view of her rather voluptuous breasts and cleavage.

"Oi what the hell is a Fallen Angel like you doing here?" Naruto asked only for his response to come in the form of a yellow spear of light forming in the Fallen Angel's hands.

She then threw the spear at him.

"Devil hunting" said the fallen angel with a rather arrogant tone as she smirked while watching her spear hit its target piercing the blond devil right through his chest.

***SMASH***

Only to find an impaled log in the place of the devil.

"What the?" she muttered out in shock as she looked closely and confirmed that she indeed attacked a log instead of the shinobi.

"Hey!" The Fallen Angel's head snapped towards the direction of the voice and found that the devil she was trying to kill was standing a few steps away from the now broken log.

"I just asked what a fallen angel like you is-" Naruto was cut off when another spear of light was thrown at him courtesy of the Fallen Angel.

Much to her shock the buxom fallen angel found that she once more hit a log instead of her target.

"You know I think we may have gone off in the wrong foot." Stated Naruto as he appeared out of the shadows of the night and began walking towards the still flying fallen angel. "So um mind telling me your name and why you're attacking me?" The shinobi asked while making sure not to let his guard down.

"My name is KalawaIner" the Fallen Angel introduced as she kept flying around the blond "And I was merely taking a stroll because of boredom. You devil were just unlucky to meet my path tonight." A yellow spear of holiness appeared in her right hand. "Now stop moving so I can impale you with my lance."

She threw the spear once more, this time the blond shinobi did not even bother replacing himself with a log as he easily moved his body away from the spear's trajectory. "But that will hurt!"

"That's the plan stray devil!" the woman shouted as she created another spear and attempted to dive bomb the blond. However she did not even come close into hitting her target as the blond carefully parried her initial thrusts with his kunai and avoided her follow up spear throw that attempted once more to impale the shinobi.

"Oi seriously stop that! If you don't I'm really going to beat the crap out of you."

"A Low-Class Stray Devil? Don't kid yourself."

Naruto furrowed his brows and clenched his teeth. "What did you call me?"

She smirked flying high above the sky looking down on the devil. "Low-Class Stray Devil."

He may have cheered up, but he was actually still a bit sore about his lost in the hands of Sairaorg so calling him a Low-class devil really rubbed him off the wrong way.

Kalawarner chuckled rather loudly. "Did I hit a nerve Low-Class?" She asked as she kept looking down on Naruto.

"That's it! You decided to fuck with the wrong devil tonight!" yelled Naruto, screw trying to play around and gathering information. This woman was going down. He started channelling chakra around his body, his power levels slowly spiking up. "I'm going to kick your ass first and ask questions later dattebayo!"

"Heh I'd like to see you-" the blond devil disappeared from her vision in a burst of speed, two feet shaped cracks were visible on the spot where he stood moments ago. "-Try" she managed to mutter out before a fist landed on her left cheek.

It was a punch, just a simple punch that sent her crashing from the high heaven's where she flew towards the hard surface of the concrete ground. With a loud crash the pavement cracked under the force of blow which would have probably killed or incapacitated its target.

The Fallen Angel yelped in pain but endured the blow to the best of her capabilities. With all her might Kalawarner rolled out of the broken pavement just in time to avoid an axe kick courtesy of the devil. The pavement however was not lucky as it cracked even further under the might of the blow sending large debris flying around the area.

The fallen angel quickly brought her hands up over her face and chest, protecting herself from several large chunks of earth the pelted her voluptuous frame. However, before the hail of deadly rocks could even end Kalawarner was already sent skidding away as a fierce kick courtesy of the shinobi landed upon her guard.

She gritted her teeth, her arms hurt like hell. They were sore but she knew that at least it was still functional. The fallen angel extended her left hand to the side conjuring another spear of holy light. With her wings flapping ever so fiercely she shot herself from the ground and once more flew high above the shinobi.

Blue eye's focused upon the airborne fallen angel. "There!" the teen whispered as he tossed two kunais at the fallen angel. Kalawarner saw the two projectile coming from miles away, with a shifting of her body she was able to evade the first blade, and with a sway of her spear she was able to parry away the other.

The Fallen Angel gazed upon her target before throwing the spear in her hand towards the shinobi. Predictably her lance was once more easily evaded by what she though was a low-class stray devil.

She gulped.

A feeling of dread quickly coursed through the Kalawarner, any feeling of arrogance, superiority, and confidence that she may have had going into this battle was washed away as one single idea formed in the recess of her minds.

She may have bitten off more than she could chew.

With a burst of speed that she could barely comprehend the blond vanished from her vision. Although, still not used with dealing with his speed the Fallen Angel succeeded in bringing up her guard to block the blond's fierce blitz. This time his fist missed its intended target in her chest and instead landed on her right shoulder.

"Boom." she heard the teen whisper before she was blown back a few metres away by the sheer force of the blow. A loud audible crack echoed in the area assuring the two combatant's that the blond' broke something with his punch.

It took all that she could to not scream out in pain.

She could feel several of her shoulder's bones were already broken from just getting hit causing her right arm to hang uselessly to her side further handicapping her from this fight.

It was clear who was going to win.

Clicking her tongue the fallen angel quickly formed another spear with her better hand. If she was going to get killed then it was better if she went down fighting. Taking aim she threw her spear once more and much to her surprise the teen did not evade this time but rather he parried it away with a kunai.

Her mystical spear that embodied her holy powers could not even destroy a simple knife made of some kind of metal.

***WOOSH***

The small metal knife sailed through the air, missing the Fallen Angel by a large margin as it planted itself far behind her.

"You're aim sucks." Kalawarner couldn't help but mutter out.

"Says the angel who can't hit a little lowly devil such as myself with one of your oversized shiny holy dildos." Replied Naruto in a rather off-handed manner.

The fallen angel had the decency to blush upon hearing his rather crude words. "You- you dare to mock me you devil?" another spear formed in her working hand.

"Good come back, really original."Exclaimed the blond as he was replaced by log that took the deathblow in his place.

"Where the hell is all these logs coming from?" yelled the Fallen Angel who was at her wits end.

"There are logs everywhere you just need to look for them." Let it be known since his life and death encounter with the deadly Nue the Uzumaki made it his priority to master the **Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution Technique)**.

Another kunai dropped from the blond's sleeve, this one he tossed on the ground just a few feet in front of him. "Oh and by the way." He smirked while his hands blurred through several hand seals. It wasn't as like he hasn't learned any other jutsu over the course of the last four years it was actually the opposite since he learned several jutsus and made some of his own with the help of the people residing in his mindscape –when they were not fighting that is.

Really whoever those two really were they've been really helpful over the years.

"What was that word ummm… that's it!" He grinned "Check mate."

"Huh?"

"**Raiton: Mitsumata Denko (Lightning Release: Three-Pronged Lightning)" **exclaimed Naruto as bluish sparks of lightning appeared on the Kunai stabbed on the ground in front of the blond along with two other kunais which were embedded on the ground behind the fallen angel.

Unknown to Kalawarner she was stuck right in the middle of a triangle created by the three steel blades. Before she could even comprehend what the blond was planning the fallen angel was already screaming out in pain as lightning coming from the steel blades which acted like a lightning rod assaulted her from three different locations.

She was shocked for a good ten seconds before the lightning coming from the kunai's ceased.

Kalawarner fell on one knee almost immediately after attack.

Her clothes were torn, her skin slightly burned and singed. She could feel every nerve of her body shouting at her in intense pain. She couldn't even feel the very wings she was so proud off as it was badly burned by the attack.

"Ugghhh… ahhh…." retaining consciousness despite taking on the full brunt of the blond shinobi's assault the Fallen Angel heavily panted as she glared at a smiling Naruto,

"You're definitely more durable than you look. I have to give you props for that." With another burst of speed the blond shinobi appeared in front of the Kalawarner smashing his right knee up towards her in the gut making her entire upper body jerk upwards.

The teen's left hand then lashed out grabbing the fallen angel by her head before she could react. "Now then I need you to come with me for some questioning but since I know you're going to struggle until the end then I'm going to have to knock you out."

Wisps of blue chirping lightning started appearing around his left hand.

"This might hurt a bit."

This was one of the few techniques he developed by himself over the past few years. His own version of the jutsu that pierced him through the heart, but rather than piercing this jutsu was focused on just grabbing the enemy and electrocuting them to death. Not that he was going to use it by its full power since he needed her alive after all.

"**Raiton: Rakurai (Lightning Strike)" **the blond whispered as the bluish sparks surrounding his hands became even more concentrated. The sounds of a hundred birds chirping about could be heard from a far as electricity channeled through Kalawarner's pain course through the Fallen Angel's system. Her eyes slowly rolled to the back of her head while droll fell from the side of her mouth before an overall sense of numbness began kicking in her body as her world slowly turned black.

Eventually Naruto released her hold on the woman's body letting her fall down on the ground unconscious. "Hehehe someone's going to have one massive headache when they wake up."The devil then looked at the woman's downed form. "But I think I might have gone a little overboard." The shinobi from Konoha suddenly chuckled. "Well it's nothing Rias-chan or Sado-chan can fix."

He walked towards the fallen angel's body before bending his knees and extending an arm to grab his would be prisoner. "Now to get some answers as to why you're hanging out in our turf."

The blond sighed as he detected another spike of killing intent in the area, this one more malicious than the one belonging to his already fallen foe. "Oh for God's sake" he cursed out ignoring the pain coursing through his body as he quickly grabbed the woman's fainted form before using **Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution Technique)**.

***SMASH***

This time a spear of blue light pierced through another log.

The blonde flipped through the air landing a top a nearby lamp-post as he held the unconscious Kalawarner in his hands. "Another dildo… this time blue…" His eyes narrowed on the spot the spear hit, it was thrown in angle that would have killed both him and the unconscious fallen angel in his hands if it hit.

Turning his head towards the direction from which the spear was thrown the blond shinobi saw another fallen angel flying in the sky. This one looking like a middle-aged man with short black hair wearing a violet trench coat over a white shirt which was topped off by a black fedora. "How fortunate of me! Too actually to bump into someone strong in a place like this! I was only here to see what the bitch was doing but who knew I'd find a gem worthy for battle here!"

The Fallen Angel stared at the devil with a rather crazed expression on his face. "My name is Dohnaseek. Fight me!"

Naruto jumped down from the lamp-post and landed on the ground with a barely audible thud. He knelt gently placing the unconscious Kalawarner against the post before quickly turning around and lashing his leg out to kick another light spear that threatened to kill both him and Kalawarner. "Oi, what the hell was that for? You could have hit her!"

"Che she was weak and insignificant, her death would have not meant anything."

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he glared at Dohnaseek.

"I said she was weak! I don't care if she dies!" to emphasize his point he the man created and tossed another spear at the unconscious Kalawarner.

Responding quickly the blond shinobi managed to grab on to the spear. He winced almost immediately as he felt the palms of his hands burn as it came into contact with the Holy object. Ignoring the pain the teen tossed the spear away causing it to dissipate into the air.

"A Devil looking out for a Fallen Angel? Hahahaha I'd never think I'd live to see this day!" the sharply dressed gentleman roared out in a bellow of laughter's.

Being one who believed in the words of his old sensei Kakashi, Naruto couldn't help but feel pissed at the Fallen Angel's actions. "Those who abandon their friends and comrades are lower than scum." Naruto whispered as one though came to mind, this guy was definitely going down.

"Friends? I don't care about those! She was weak. Now unlike her, you on the other hand looks strong, so fight me seriously you stray!" The male fallen angel laughed out manically as a single blue spear formed within his hands before he dove from the sky and charged at the shinobi.

If he wanted to fight then he'd get one...

Just not the one that he would have expected.

Naruto inwardly smirked.

Time to play with the jackass.

"What the hell is all with you Fallen Angels thinking I'm a stray devil?" Naruto asked in a rather mocking tone as he quickly ran towards the Fallen Angel, another Kunai dropped from his right sleeve into the firm grip of his right hand.

***Shing* **

Sparks flew into the air as the shinobi's simple knife clashed against the holy spear as both combatants pushed against the other creating a short struggle for dominance as the two pushed their strengths into their respective blows hoping to force the other to yield.

Dohnaseek was the first to relent, the fedora wearing man quickly pulled his spear back before thrusting it with renewed speed, strength, and ferocity towards the shinobi.

The Fallen Angel Dohnaseeks was fast, faster than a regular human or shonobi but to him, to his eyes who had dealt with stronger and faster opponents it was as if the Fallen Angel moved in slow motion.

Taking one step to his right the blond avoided the first thrust.

Swaying his body even further away he managed to evade the second blow.

Tilting his head to the left allowed him to dodge the third attack aimed for his head.

Ducking down by bending his knees he avoided getting mowed down by the shaft of the spear

From his lowered position the shinobi sprang upwards with his kunai firmly gripped in hand.

***Slash* **

With one swift motion of his hand he brought his kunai upon the Fallen Angel's face slicing the man vertically from his cheek towards eye. However before the kanai could pass through and damage his eyes the black winged Fallen Angel jumped back and flew up in the air.

***Drip* **

A single line of blood fell down the angels face.

Normally a person would be pissed or terrified upon the sight of someone easily wounding their face, but that was not the case for Dohnaseek for instead of looking afraid or angry the man was smiling brightly. Yes, a cruel sadistic or rather masochistic smile that was almost perverse and orgasmic in nature. Definitely an expression fitting a Battle Maniac such as himself.

Looking down on the shinobi the Fallen Angel let out a roar of laughter as one tiny speck of blood fell from his cheek.

***Drop***

A barely audible echo of the small droplet hitting the ground served as a signal for the two to resume their battle. Wings about flapping wildly the Fallen Angel descended from the heavens. Dohnaseek's blue spear shined an even holier hue of blue signifying an increase in its power before he trusted his spear rapidly towards the shinobi.

***Shing* *Shing* *Shing***

Hands almost blurring in speed the blond shinobi parried the increasingly overwhelming attack. From below it looked as if a rain of holy blue water poured down upon him. Not wanting to get overwhelmed the blond shinobi channeled chakra to the soles of his feet before jumping back, away from the rain of inevitable holy death.

As he jumped away the blond shinobi's free hand reached for the pockets of his pants and pulled out four shurikens that he carefully hid in his uniform –Stupid human world anti-weaponry laws. Lashing his arm the shinobi threw all four projectiles with great precision towards Dohnaseek.

***Woosh!***

The four shurikens cut through the air as they approached Fallen Angel. "You think using only four of those is enough to defeat me?" the dandy looking man asked while he prepared himself to parry the attack.

"Then try this!** Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)!" **shouted Naruto.

Seconds after those words left his mouth what was once four measly shurikens suddenly turned into a myriad of deadly spinning metallic stars numbering at least forty.

Rather than be shocked at his sudden plight the Fallen Angels instead grinned while he spun his holy spear in front of him while also waving wish wings in a rather fierce way to block or blow away the deadly spinning stars.

"That's what I'm talking about stray!" The Fallen angel blocked the last shuriken before he came charging in once more, trying to impale Naruto with a thrust of his holy spear.

***SMASH***

Another log covered was impaled and destroyed by the holy spear.

Dohnaseek's eye brows furrowed in frustration. "What the hell is up with all these logs interrupting my battle?"

Naruto appeared behind the Fallen Angel fist pulled back. "Don't dis the log." Muttered the blond as he threw a single punch aimed to the face. However instead of hitting his target the Fallen Angel managed to grab him by his sleeve of his offending limb. Twisting his body to the side Dohnaseek tossed the shinobi up in the air.

"I win!" the man shouted as he threw his spear towards the air-borne blond in an attempt to gore him and end this battle.

"No you don't." was the simple yet snark reply of the Devil.

Before the spear could even reach him a single clone appeared by Naruto's side, grabbing the original the clone then threw Naruto away from the spear's path, taking the killing blow in his place. Twirling the single kunai that was still in his hand, Naruto took aim and threw it aiming for the disarmed Fallen Angel chest.

Dohnaseek smirked as another spear of light appeared in his hand.

***CLANG***

With a powerful swing he not only blocked the projectile but utterly destroyed and smashed it to pieces. "Hahahahaha finally got rid of that thing!" said the sharply dressed Fallen Angel while he laughed from the top of his lungs. "Now time to kill you!" wings waving fiercely the Fallen Angel soared up in the sky before charging like a mad bull towards the shinobi.

Naruto internally shook his head towards his opponents single-minded and easily predictable attacks. Then again he was not one to talk since he was basically the same in a sense that he just relied on his clones and Rasengan until a few years ago.

Like a skilled and experienced Mathador the blond shinobi easily stepped to the side to avoid Dohnaseek.

"So… why do you guys keep calling me stray?" Naruto asked as if the two of them weren't fighting to the death. "I mean is it because I dress this way? He pointed at his attire.

***Dodge***

"Is it because I'm wearing orange?" another Kunai made from hell slipped from the shinobi's right sleeve. Holding the kunai in a backhand grip the shinobi clashed it against the spear once more making more sparks fly out in the air.

***CLANG***

"You know I've been a devil for about Four years and all the Stray Devil's I've seen were boob flashing monsters." Carefully watching the Fallen Angel the blond shinobi timed one of Dohnaseek's charges perfectly. Slightly extending his elbow to the side the devil managed to smash his elbow on the Fallen Angel's face forcing the man to stop his assault and take a few steps back while holding his bloodied nose.

Naruto shook his head and shrugged his shoulders exaggeratedly. "Hell I've never even seen or heard about a male stray devil before."

Dohnaseek glared at the shinobi "Take this seriously!" he cried out before tossing his spear again.

Wow this was getting way repetitive.

***Smash***

His spear pierced another log which saved the blond from imminent death. "So why the hell did you people think I'm a stray?" Naruto asked as he appeared a few steps just left of the broken shards of his wooden savior.

Gritting his teeth in frustration the Fallen Angel Dohnaseek roared out a great battle cry that echoed within the expanse of the night. Blue holy spear glowing almost ominously the Angel pointed the tip towards the blond before rapidly trusting it forward.

Streams of blue entered the shinobi's vision.

It was fast definitely faster than before but it was still too slow, Beowulf was definitely insanely faster than this, Sairaorg was faster than this, hell even Kiba was faster than this.

Yes to the shinobi the Fallen Angels assault was just…

"Too slow" Naruto muttered silently as he carefully dodged each blow by a hair's breath.

"Come on man tell me why you guys keep saying I'm a stray devil? If you tell me then I won't kill you but rather I'll just beat you to an inch of your life for trying to kill your comrade in front of me. Deal?"

Speaking of Dohnaseek's comrades from the side of his vision Naruto spotted another Fallen Angel a blonde haired girl wearing a Gothic Lolita outfit.

At first he was expecting her to join the fray and help the older looking Fallen Angel in the battle but to his surprise the blond fallen angel grabbed the collapsed Kalawarner before quickly escaping the scene.

He clicked his tongue. "God damn it she got away." He cursed once more ignoring the great pain inflicted upon him as punishment for mentioning the name of God while also dodging the furious assault of the fallen angel.

Damned girl just grabbed his hostage.

Wait…

Hostage wasn't the right word since it made it sound like he was the bad guy.

Then again he was a devil so…

Naruto instinctively swayed his body to the left in order to evade a thrust aimed for his heart.

Oh yeah no time to ponder on that thought, back to the situation at hand.

Back to making fun of the battle maniac.

"Wow are all you fallen angels so rude? I've asked like ten questions and I still got no answers. I mean can't any of you answer a question without flinging a spear or attacking someone?"

"Grrrr….." growled Dohnaseek as he attacked the blond yet again as a tricled of blood yell from both his nose and the cut near his eye. "Hiiyaaaahhhh!" he roared out as he tried to maw down the blond by using the entire length of his spear.

The blue-eyed shinobi ducked down to avoid the entirety of the attack, "Like that! See it's really rude! I mean are all of you like these to devils? Or is it just me?**" **He asked.

Dohnaseek brought the spear up and smashed it down towards the blond only to find the teen has already rolled to the side causing him to miss completely and hit the pavement.

"So I guess it's me…" Naruto scratched the back of his head as he stood up "If so then damn that sucks since female fallen angels are smoking hot…"

"That much I can agree with you since those whores bodies were made to tempt men." Exclaimed Dohnaseek as he kept up his assault while trying his best not to get frustrated over the shinobi's words. Stupid annoying blond devil.

Again the fallen angel fiercely swiped his spear.

The shinobi ducked to avoid an overhead swipe of the spear, placing his hand on the ground the shinobi attempted a sweep only for the Fallen Angel to quickly fly above the shinobi. Pointing his spear down to the earth once more Dohnaseek let out another flurry of blows synonymous to a rain of blue death.

***Shing* *Shing* *Shing* *Shing* *Shing***

With his Kunai held firmly in a reverse grip the blond redirected and parried each thrust. 'Damn whatever type of metal it is they use to make his Kunais are really as sturdy as hell. Note to self, order more of kunais.' The shinobi thought.

"So mind telling me the answer chop chop. Oh and while you're at it can you tell me what the fuck you're doing here?" asked the blond as he kept parrying the man's attacks.

"I don't see your master around! I don't feel your master around! That's why I think you're stray! As to why I'm here it's none of your business stray! Now are you satisfied? Now fight me seriously!" roared the Fallen Angel, his attacks getting even fiercer.

"You think I'm a stray devil because I'm not near my master? Wow then by that logic every devil who are not in the presence of their masters are strays." Naruto's blue eyes gazed at the Fallen Angel's frame, by now he was properly adjusted with the timing, force, and speed of each the man's blows.

It was time to end this soon.

Naruto laughed. "Is that it man? I mean come on are you fallen angels one trick ponies who rely on your oversized didlos for attack? Hell I'm confident that if I wasn't a devil I would have still been strong enough to beat you. Actually I'll just stop talking and let my attacks do the talking for me." The blond devil took a deep breath while slightly bending his knees and leaning towards the slightly seething and panting Dohnaseek.

The man was in his range.

"**Ikuzo (Let's go)… **" the Shinobi smirked before he suddenly kicked off the ground and jumped high up into the air catching the Fallen Angel in surprise as the man did not even think of the possibility that the shinobi would jump from such a great distance.

Dohnaseek greatly paid for his mistake when the soles of Naruto's feet met the Fallen Angel's liver which elicited a loud shout of pain from the battle manic before he was shot towards the ground. However, it did not end there as upon contacting the earth the Fallen Angel's body bounced off the ground high enough to allow Naruto who landed behind the Fallen Angel to firmly plant himself on the pavement, allowing the blond shinobi to deliver a particularly devastating shoulder check upon the Dohnaseek's chest.

***CRASH***

The Fallen Angel's back smashed against a nearby concrete wall, his body drooping forward.

Not relenting his assault the blond shinobi quickly grabbed Dohnaseek by the top of his head before slamming in down towards the pavement creating a small crater underneath the man's head.

"Oh and before I forget" whispered Naruto hand still placed upon the older man's head. "I'm not a stray devil." Bluish white sparks of electricity started generating in the palms of his hand "I'm a Shinobi serving under the Gremory family."

More electricity began building up within the blond's palm.

He was only moments away from releasing several thousand bolts of electricity through the dandy man'shead when the man started laughing. "**GREMORY?** If that's so then there's no need to hold back!" the man roared out as his tainted holy powers started to spike up even higher.

Almost immediately Naruto's eyes widened realizing that something was amiss. Abandoning his planned attack the shinobi quickly released his hold on the stray devil before jumped back distancing himself from the still madly laughing Dohnaseek.

"This is the power granted to me by my lord!" The man shouted as his power spiked even further.

By then the blond caught on what was the source of the Fallen Angel's new-found power, instead of two there were four black wings on the man's back.

The Fallen Angel then attacked.

***WHOOSH***

In a span of seconds a storm of feathers from his four wings came flying towards the shinobi.

A storm of black feathers that were more a kin to sharp black daggers that soared and sliced through the air.

"Okay this is new…" muttered the blond shinobi as quickly he jumped back and crossed his arms across his chest and head while curling his knees towards his stomach effectively defending most of his vital areas.

***Shing!* *Shing!* *Shing!***

Several of the piercing deadly blades pelted against his body eliciting a loud clanking sound to echo about in the air.

Just like a passing storm the wave of black feathers left about destruction in its wake as the very ground that surrounded the blond was utterly devastated. Nearby walls were cracked, several lamps posts were destroyed, there were l large gashes scarred the earthen concrete tearing it a part like it was paper.

If it was not for the barrier placed onto the battlefield by the Fallen Angels then it would be sure that the entire neighborhood would be in chaos upon the sounds of the battle.

The feather storm eventually receded revealing the blond shinobi unto the world. There were no visible wounds upon his body but his clothes on the other hand were torn rather badly. Both his pants and the sleeves of his blazer were almost none existent at the point.

The Shinobi really had tothank God *Insert intense heavenly induced shock* that he was so durable otherwise he'd look like a pincushion.

"Bwahahahaha! What a catch what a catch. Here I thought you were just some insignificant stray devil, an easy prey but now I find out that you're a servant belonging to one of the Seventy Two Pillars! From the Gremory Family no less!"The man roared out, his voice in disturbing ecstasy. Raising his hand two large blue light spears formed behind Dohnaseek."I don't care anymore! If my actions starts a war then so be it! I know many of my kind would be happy to resume conflict!"

The two large spears then fell from the sky.

Eyes wide the shinobi quickly channeled his chakra towards the soul of his feet. Kicking off the ground the blond dashed away from the two spears only to find out that the two were thrown for the sake of distraction as he found himself assailed yet again by several dark feather blades.

Holding his ground the shinobi crossed his arms around his chest defending himself from the agony of being pelted by a hundred sharp feathers.

Not that they were strong enough to penetrate his defenses.

Indeed the Fallen Angel's power sharply rose but it was still far from even reaching the level of power where the blond and many others currently stood. At the moment Dohnaseek only stood around the same level as the blond's friends so in by any means he should not get cocky by just landing a surprise blow on the shinobi.

"Bwahahah where is your log now?" The Fallen Angel kept laughing sinisterly while the shinobi froze upon realizing that one sharp feather passed through his guard.

One feather that stabbed itself through his chest.

One feather that embedded itself upon the treasure that he was hiding beneath his jacket.

***Crack***

Naruto's jaw dropped, his eyes widened while his pupils dilated. The shinobi stared down on the single feather, as dread and fear formed in the pit of his stomach.

The Shinobi plucked the feather out, and to confirm his fears the shinobi found that his CD was shattered to pieces.

Limited Edition Collectible CD Ruined.

Playtime was officially over.

"It's time to draw first blood in this upcoming war!" Dohnaseek proclaimed completely oblivious to the blond's plight. "You will be but the first of many to fall!" yelled the older man as a single large spear appeared in his hand.

The shinobi just kept looking at the small gash in his chest, his normally blue eyes were ominously shadowed by his hair.

Four fluttering wings were ignored as it released more feathers "With my new power there is no way you can defeat me! Die Servant of Gremory!" boldly proclaimed the Fallen Angel as he charged towards the still silent blond.

"You…" the teen whispered as he ignored the Fallen Angel's babblings and evaded the thrust of the man's spear. The teen then stomped on the ground with such force that it created a small shockwave which blew away not only the offending feathers but also Dohnaseek who was attempting to stab the blond.

"You…" the blond's killing intent spiked up along with his Chakra and a small amount of his crimson malice filled Youki. "You broke my CD!" he yelled out as he pointed an accusing finger on the still airborne blood lusted Fallen Angel.

"So?" The Fallen Angel dive bombed at the shinobi with the tip of his spear pointing at the shonobi's stomach.

"You are dead dattebayo!" yelled Naruto as he swayed his upper body away from the attacks path. He then lashed his legs and kicked one of the Fallen Angel's wings causing Dohnaseek to momentarily flinch. Using this to his advantage the shinobi quickly closed the distance and punched the sharply dressed man in the stomach.

"Uggghhh!" the man grunted in pain before another fist soon met his face which sent him crashing through a nearby lamp-post.

Channeling chakra to his feet Naruto kicked off the ground and charged towards the wreckage. However before he could even attack the shinobi was forced to jump back and dodge as several light spears along with the now broken lamp-post were thrown at him by Dohnaseek.

"You said I can't defeat you right?" the shonobi snickered as he methodically avoided several more spears being thrown at him by the Fallen Angel. It was no use, by now his own eyes were already well adjusted to the new strength and speed of Dohnaseek's new attacks.

"You have no idea how many people I've fought told me that." With a puff of smoke two kunais appeared in each of the blond's hand. With a quick flick of his wrists he threw both blades at the Fallen Angel.

***Woosh* *Woosh***

Both blades passed through all of the Fallen Angel's wings missing their targets almost entirely. "Huh what was that? You're aim sucks!" shouted Dohnaseek as two large blue spears materialized above him. "It's about time I end this!"

Choosing to ignore the Fallen Angel's comment the blond just grinned as he continued his on with his words. "But do you know what I did to them every time they mouthed off like that?"He extended his left hand to his side whileDevilish Bat-like Wings snapped out of his back for the first time in the battle. The blond shinobi then propelled himself from the ground and flew towards the fallen angel with newfound speed.

It then happened in a flash.

A puff of smoke surrounded the two kunais that were thrown revealing themselves to be transformed clones of the blond shinobi.

Smirking both clones simultaneously waved one of their arms towards the Fallen Angel's wings. **"Fuuton: Kazekiri! (Wind Release: Wind Cutter)"** the two announced as a violent arc of destructive wind was expelled from their limbs.

Having been caught off guard the Fallen Angel shouted out in extreme pain as he felt all of his wings being torn, slashed, and shredded apart.

Dohnaseek hurriedly looked back to his wings unconsciously committing a grave mistake that a battle maniac like him should surely know.

He took his eyes off his opponents.

Before he could even look back at the devil it was already too late.

A compressed sphere of pure power that formed on top of the blond's left palm was rammed through Dohnaseek's stomach.

"I kicked their asses!" shouted the blond devil as he pushed the sphere with one hand grinding it further towards the Fallen Angel's body. "**RASENGAN! (Spiraling Sphere)" **the teen announced with a loud shout as Dohnaseek's body was launched backwards soaring through the air until he eventually fell and crashed rather violently towards the shattered and broken concrete road.

The roles has been reversed.

The blond devil who opted to stay on the ground was now soaring high above the sky looking down on the gravely wounded Fallen Angel who kept to the sky.

Naruto slowly descended down towards the collapsed figure of the Fallen Angel. Even from high above the heavens the blond's shinobi could see the spiral mark of his attack engraved upon the Fallen Angel's stomach along with the sight of at least three of Dohnaseek's wings which were badly torn and bleeding courtesy of the blond's blades of wind while the last remaining wing was bent unnaturally.

Landing on the ground the shinobi heard a cough coming from Dohnaseek. "D-don't." Cried out the Fallen Angel as blood spilled out of his mouth due to ruptured organs in his body caused by the Rasengan. "Kill me…"

"Now you beg to live?" Naruto shook his head disapprovingly while his two bat-like wings began fluttering about menacingly. "You know I've killed others before you, some of them not even deserving of death…" The shinobi took a deep breath his expression morphed into one of pure seriousness. "So tell me do really think I'd feel remorse in killing a battle hungry fallen angel like you who doesn't care about their comrades and attacks others without good reason? My Broken CD aside you're a Fallen Angel who'd willingly start a war that can kill thousands from all three factions just for the sake of your own twisted happiness?" He glared at the fallen devil with cold blue eyes that brought fear into the battle crazed devil's very existence. "If I kill you I'd actually do the world a favor."

"Yo-u monster!" Dohnaseek coughed out as he desperately molded one last light spear with all his might. "If …I'll die… I'm taking you with me!" he shouted as he tried to stab the blond with the spear.

But much to his surprise the blond caught his holy spear by its shaft and pulled away from the Fallen Angel's grip. "I'm not a monster…" despite the spear burning his hands the young shinobi spun it around and pointed its sharp head over the shocked Dohnaseek's heart.

"I'm a devil -ttebayo" exclaimed Naruto Uzumaki as he gripped firmly into the sacred weapon before he used it to stab Dohnaseek through the chest, impaling the man's heart with his own holy spear.

The Fallen Angel known as Dohnaseek bled out and passed away within the span of a few seconds. He died with an expression of pure unadulterated fear and agony etched on his face upon seeing the visage of his demonic killer standing before him.

With his death the barrier that surrounded the area faded revealing the scarred and destroyed streets towards the normal world…

That was definitely going out of his wallet.

Sighing Naruto took one last glance on the dead body before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Did he feel remorse for taking a life?

Of course he felt remorse.

It was inherently part of his nature to feel that emotion.

But there are just times when he needs to steel his heart and do what he had to do.

This was one of those moments.

Naruto exhaled breathing out warm air in contrast to cool temperature. The teen then opened his eyes and found nothing left of the Fallen Angel whose body turned into ashes which were then carried off by the wind. "There goes getting any information from that guy." He whispered as he reached for the now broken CD beneath his blazer. "Damn, I was really looking forward to watching this." He whispered rather defectively before throwing the useless piece of junk away.

Normally he would be happy about defeating such a blood thirst foe and ridding the world of more psychopaths but he knew that it was still far from over. He could still feel another fallen angel nearby, this one felt more powerful than the three (including the one that took Kalawarner) he had the pleasure of encountering.

"So many crows flying in the sky tonight…" he muttered while turning towards the direction of the last presence. "What the hell is going on here?" stated the teen before he disappeared in another burst of speed leaving nothing but a cloud of dust in his wake, replacing his CD can wait later.

**-A Pledge to my King-**

Several minutes of running underneath the night sky and following the presence of the Fallen Angel brought one Naruto Uzumaki in the midst of a relatively abandoned park.

There wasn't really anything special about this park, rather to equate it with the word special is an insult as it was relatively plain beyond all belief. There were plants, benches, a small fountain, making it look like most other parks in the area.

It would be by all definition normal if not for the fading feeling of malice that surrounded the area along with the heavy and thick scent of blood and iron that lingered ever so steadily in the air.

At first his eyes darted towards the source of the malice but found only a small amount of it remaining along with a trail of feathers possibly belonging to the Fallen Angel he had felt earlier.

A pained grunt echoed ever so weakly grabbing the shinobi's attention.

The shinobi from Konoha's head moved almost mechanically towards the source of the noise, which incidentally was also the source of the heavy metallic scent.

Naruto Uzumaki froze upon seeing a familiar teen.

A teen who was often one among the many people that constantly chased after him while spewing out various curses and death threats.

It was the very same teen he screamed at a few days ago.

Yes, lying there on the cemented ground soaked in a pool of his own blood, with spear of pure red light impaling him through his stomach, was none other than the dying pervert known as Issei Hyoudou.

Well Shit.

**-A Pledge to my King END-**

**EN: **Ugh… far from my best…This chapter is basically raising flags everywhere along with advancing plot… yep with this we enter the events of the first LN... what happened during the promotion exam will be mentioned repeatedly by several characters and will eventually be shown later on.

**Closeness Meter towards Naruto on a scale of 1-10: **Kiba: 7/10 Akeno: 7.5/10 Rias: 8/10 Koneko: 8/10 Issei: 3/10 Kurama 3/10 Minato: 6.5 Kushina: 6.5.

As to why Koneko is close to Naruto, well combat wise and ability wise she is the closest to Naruto over the other two girls that said during the long time since they've met Naruto has spent more time training with her than anyone else in Rias' peerage.

Reason for the first part where Naruto is said to have lost to Sairaorg is to give somewhat of a grasp of where Naruto's power level stands. He is strong enough to put a fight against Sai (Both of them however weren't fully going all out as Naruto did not use Kurama and Sairaorg did not use Regulus) but is still defeated meaning he can pretty much put up a good fight early in the story but will find it harder to fight with stronger enemies in the series if he doesn't step up his game.

I also know that I may get called out for how Naruto easily handled Kalawarner and Dohnaseek but I want to make it clear that at this point of the story they really aren't that strong. Hell Rias killed them easily with her Power of Destruction. The blond's first real challenges-The Strongest Youth aside who already owned him off screen in an epic battle that I'll lead to the imagination, will come in the form of Raiser's peerage.

Aside from being the ones who gave Naruto a few ideas about developing jutsus Minato and Kushina (both of which are still amnesiatic, regressed to their teenage personality, has forgotten almost everything aside from a few jutsus, they will regain their memories later on.) will have their own roles in this story, their presence and Kurama's circumstance (it being weakened as its powers was divided towards the several existence within Naruto) is actually a result of the **Mutated Evil Piece** being placed inside Naruto which **reacted with the seal in his belly **and effed up the presences that resided inside him. **This will be further explained by Ajuka later on so hang on until then.**

Oh and I made Naruto an anime fan for the sake of having a chance to get even closer with other characters who are into anime (lol I can just imagine Naruto arguing with one of them about which anime genres are better) Btw I might have forgotten that this fic is also a minor xover with one or two other verses that may embody other factions that exists outside the Bible Faction along with a certain other verse that shall represent the magic side of things.

**EN**: I swear to god I'm not a lolicon… I just find Koneko adorable is all and my sister wants her to be paired with Naruto due to the lack of that paring and she's a loli/shota con. Just don't tell her that I told all of you shhh!

**P.S: **Fufufu kudos to those who knows the guy who sells Naruto's ramen/his land lord. The man is well connected in the happenings around of the world, although he belongs to a different faction/fate/religion from the Biblical group meaning he does have a role in this story fufufu.

**Next Chapter: The Ropes**

**Please Review ^w^**


	3. The Ropes

**A Pledge to my King**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! I tell you nothing!

**AN:** Good news a new chapter of APtmK is out. Bad news I've gotten myself a second job for the entirety of august meaning even less time typing out my fics. I do apologize for that as both this and the update for infernal dragon were supposed to be completed already but I severely underestimated the toll of 16 hours shifts on the body and well yeah I've basically been working and sleeping. Also I'd like to apologize if this chapter is a bit subpar but do understand my life is a bit in the words of Shikamaru Troublesome at the moment and I really can't get a decent flow going for the life of me. This chapter is more on character interactions and less on action so please bear with my writing. Do note that this will be the first of two or three chapters that shall cover the first volume of the LN. Oh and please be sure to read the EN in the end now enjoy ^w^

**Tags:** AU, Harem, Violence, Ecchi, Gore, Possible Character Deaths

**Pairings:** Naruto x Harem (4-5 Girls), Issei x Asia x Minor Harem

**Unbeta'd**

**-A Pledge to my King-**

**Chapter 3: The Ropes**

Since time immemorial death has always been a part of a Shinobi's life.

That much was an undeniable truth.

Being a shinobi himself Naruto Uzumaki has seen and caused many deaths over the course of his twelve years of life in the land of the elements. At a tender age of five Naruto already experienced the violent blood shed of the shinobi world when he bore witness to several Anbu committing the act of murder upon several chuunin that tried to kill his younger self.

Seven years after that he committed his first kill- albeit unintentionally, in the form of him pummeling Mizuki to death with hundreds of clones. From there on Naruto witnessed several other deaths, sometimes they were insignificant and the deaths barely affected him like the times his old team exterminated bandits or the deaths of the enemy nins he saw during the invasion of Konoha. Though there were also times that he witnessed deaths which molded him into becoming who he was today. For example it was because of the death of both Haku and Zabuza that he was able to form his own nindo-to never go back on his words and to never give up.

Yes, for better or worse death was definitely a part of a Shinobi's life.

In the end, one Naruto Uzumaki Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and former shinobi of Konoha should have already been well versed and used to the subject of death. Unfortunately for all its worth, his skills, abilities, and built up experience were all concentrated on the sole idea of ending lives rather that the art of healing and prolonging life.

His inability to heal others brings us to the situation at hand.

It was still in the middle of the night, the moon was shining dimly in between the cracks among the vast expanse of the dark clouds in the sky. What little of the moonlight that seeped through the clouds emanated in a small park, basking in all its dim glory a simple scene where in two teens were present.

The first was the shinobi turned devil Naruto Uzumaki and the second was none other than the dying pervert Issei Hyodou.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit what do I do what do I do dattebayo?" Naruto stammered out. To say Naruto was panicking was a gross understatement as the shinobi ran around in circles creating a trail of dust along with slight cracks upon the earth as he ran in circles around the still bleeding body of Issei Hyoudou.

"Should I leave?" Naruto quickly shook his head before shooting down his own idea. "No I can't leave him alone here." He clicked his tongue. "How the hell could I know that he was really going to get stabbed in the stomach? Shit I can't help but think this is somehow my fault." Nah it couldn't be, that would be just too convenient. Yeah it's not like an interdimensional god finds pleasure in putting his life through insane levels of hell.

"Ughk… hel… help." Issei managed to mutter out in between his pained coughs that drew blood.

He stopped walking and quickly knelt beside the injured pervert. "Oi good you're alive! Thank God! Phew you're alive!" Before he could even realize what he just said yet again an extremely intense shock of divine power course through his body bringing forth an unimaginable pain that would have made many of his kin pass out. "Ouch! God damn it this isn't the time to be shocking me asshole!" He roared out to the heavens who responded by shocking him one more to a point that he was comically covered in sooth. "Ughuck" This was the first time an actual lightning bolt descended from the heavens and pelted him. "Fuck me…" The shinobi cursed as he looked up towards the sky once more and waved his fists in a rather threatening manner. "I'm going to kick your ass one day for always shocking me dattebayo!"

"Ugghhkk"

Naruto's eyes widened when it soon dawned upon him that he had more important matters to attend to. "Oh yeah! The pervert" Naruto's eyes landed on the red spear of light that impaled the brown-haired boy. "Should I pull it out?" He thought before quickly dismissing the idea. "No… it might make him bleed out faster…"

Naruto scratched the back of his head in frustration as idea after idea popped inside his mind. "Should I infuse him with some of Kurama's chakra? No that's just stupid since a Bijuu's chakra is corrosive and poisonous to others and by all means shouldn't be transferred to another person. Hell it disintegrates my skin when I go over my limit." He shook his head as he threw that plan out of the window. "I mean what kind of idiot would do an ass pull like that dattebayo?"

It was in the midst of his panicking did the blond suddenly tense up as he felt something emanating from the dying teen. He sensed it, a foreign power on par or even greater than that of his tenant seeping out of the teen's body.

"What the hell." Naruto muttered out as he closed his eyes and placed his left hand on Issei's body while trying to focus on the source of energy. He was by no means a sensor but his ability to sense energy and life forces greatly improved when he became a devil. Not even a second after closing his eyes Naruto felt as if a great being was watching him, staring at his very existence, this foreign energy it felt vaguely familiar, it was as if he felt something similar to this once in the past. "What is this, it's so powerful…" He whispered as he opened his eyes, looking closely to the bleeding teen Naruto smiled fondly as he managed to finally calm himself down. "So you have something ridiculously strong inside you too huh?"

He only got an incomprehensible gurgle as a response from the dying teen.

"But still it doesn't look like this power is healing you like the Fuzzy butt does to me so that means you're pretty much fucked if I don't find a way to heal you. Add to the fact that I don't know shit about healing jutsu and I don't have my phone with me so calling the ambulance is out of the question. I also don't have anything that can be used for first aid so you're really fucked."

Furrowing his brows the shinobi looked around trying to find something he could use to help the dying teen. In all intents and purposes he should have just left and allowed the teen die but that just wasn't like him. He'd rue the day that he will allow himself to turn an eye from someone who needed help.

Eventually after looking around Naruto's blue eyes widened as he gazed upon a familiar piece of paper sticking out of Issei's pocket. "Wait that's…" He said as a grin quickly formed on his face. "Looks like it's your lucky day." He looked directly at the dying teen's half lidded eyes. "Oi tell me do you want to live?"

The badly wounded teen nodded weakly, his vision already wavering causing him to see nothing but the dazzling sight of spikey golden blond hair.

"Good, she's been looking for a pawn for a while and I think she'll be satisfied in having you." Naruto said as he placed the contract in the hands of Issei. "Now think about it. One greedy wish before you die. One wish with enough greed to reach her ears."

Barely understanding Naruto's word Issei began muttering out a barely comprehensible string of words. "I *gurgle* wish…"

"Yes"

"I wish… *gurgle* for"

"Go on."

"I WISH FOR OPPAI!" Issei shouted proudly with all his remaining strength before he descended in a chorus of bloodied coughing.

As if responding to his will the contract glowed a mystic hue of red. A large magical circle bearing the crest of the House of Gremory appeared out of nowhere while expelling an almost blinding amount of light that illuminated the night sky. In a span of seconds the great light faded away revealing the form of one Rias Gremory standing ever beautifully amidst the park.

"Someone with enough greed to summon me…" She whispered with a hint of amusement as her eyes landed upon the two others in the park. "Oh? What are you doing here Naruto-kun?" She asked, surprised to see her shinobi in all his deadpanned looking glory here of all places, then again he always did manage to get himself into some sort of trouble so she wasn't that surprised. "So what kind of trouble did you get into this time?" She couldn't help but asking.

The shinobi didn't respond, as his mind was wrecked at the sheer audacity of Issei's dying wish.

"Naruto-kun?"

The whiskered blond blinked as Rias' hand waved in front of his eyes snapping him out of his thoughts. "Huh ah well we can talk about that later for now I'm trying to save this guy's life." Naruto answered, a slight dead panned expression on his face as Issei's wish repeatedly echoed in his head. The damn guy was as or even more perverted than Ero-Senin.

"Can you tell me what happened to him?"

"He was most likely attacked by a Fallen Angel, stabbed him through the gut with one of their dildos of light dattebayo."

"You mean light spears right?"

"That's what I said."

Rias rolled her eyes, her shinobi really could be crude at times. "So why do you want to save his life?" She asked as she looked at the still dying Issei, observing the large gaping and most likely fatal wound over the teen's stomach.

"Why not?" he replied.

"I've already told you before that I can't just reincarnate every dying people I meet. There are limits to what I can do you remember right? At most I can reincarnate sixteen people into devils so they could join my peerage."

"Then you could probably spare a pawn for Issei right?"

"You're not going to back out on this one are you?"

"Nope."

She closed her eyes and let out a defeated sigh, sometimes being stubborn had its downside. "So you want me to revive him as my pawn?"

"Yep and he doesn't seem to be that useless"

Rias' eyes quickly opened as her eyes met that of her shinobi's. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Try going near him, you'll sense what I'm talking about."

Doing as she was told the current heir to the Gremory Family took a few steps towards the brunette teen's body. Her eyes widened in shock. Like her shinobi the devil quickly realized that there was a huge amount of power emanating from deep within the dying human. "This is…."

"Probably one of the sacred gear things you always talk about."

"Sacred Gear, Artifacts of the original Biblical God bestowed upon humans as part of his miracles on Earth. An irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans, most of them becoming people whose names are recorded in history and shall forever be remembered as men among men." She smiled as turned towards her shinobi. "You did well on finding him Naruto. I'll turn him into a devil." She said feeling proud of her loyal shinobi.

"Good we get a new friend with a sacred gear and the only thing he wants in return is to some oppai."

Rias sweat dropped and turned towards her fiend. He wasn't serious right? Still she decided to ask. "Oppai?"

"He wants some big juicy oppai."

Her eyes narrowed at her shinobi. She knew that the blond could be rather mischievous at time and would often go to pranking sprees where no one was safe not even her Great Maou of an Onii-sama was spared from the blond's wrath. "You're serious aren't you?" She asked as she tried to figure out if her shinobi was just messing with her.

"Yep." Naruto quickly replied truthfully.

"So he's a…"

"A huge Pervert yeah."

"…"

"…"

"I guess… I'll go revive him then."

"You do that."

Rias sighed as she walked towards Issei. "If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From, now you will live for me."

"As a part of her peerage." Naruto added keeping his arms crossed as he watched Rias perform the reincarnation ceremony underneath the moonlight sky. She started out placing one crimson pawn piece on Issei's chest before steadily increasing the numbers until she stopped at eight to meet the requirements necessary for the brown-haired teen's revival.

Naruto smiled as a crimson demonic-power surrounded Rias' body. "Beautiful…" He whispered mostly to himself as he couldn't help but be in awe at the wonderful contrast created by the pale moonlight and the crimson demonic energy which made his King look even more beautiful.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Issei Hyodou. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my new Pawn, be delighted with your new life!" The crimson chess piece glowed before sinking inside Ise's body completing the ritual.

Rias' stopped channeling demonic her power before turning towards the grinning shinobi. "Looks like one pawn wasn't enough."

"Then I guess he really must be packing something strong inside him maybe a really special and badass Sacred Gear!"

A small smile tugged the side of her lips secretly delighted that her shinobi hasn't changed that much throughout the years they've known together. "It is possible." She started before her eyes trailed towards the unconscious Issei. "Naruto-kun can you do me a favour?"

"No need to ask, I'll take him home."

"Do you know where he lives?"

Naruto shrugged. "No clue. I'll look at his wallet or something."

"Thank you."

He sent a hearty smile at Rias. "Anything for you my King."

Most of the conversation was lost to the still bleeding barely conscious Issei Hyodou. He didn't even feel it when the blond shinobi lifted him from the ground and placed him over his shoulder. Although the last thing Issei saw before darkness overwhelmed his senses was the brilliant colour of crimson much like his blood, along with the dazzling sight of gold that stood out despite the darkness. Yes, the two colours which belonged to those who saved his life.

The two devils who he shall forever be grateful to.

**-A Pledge to my King-**

A day after the incident with Issei the members of the Occult Research Club minus Kiba and Koneko were sitting in the club room. Silence reigned upon the room as Rias found herself in a mental struggle of which piece to move next in her game of chest against a rather bored looking Naruto. Standing beside the two players was a rather entertained Akeno who was serving fresh tea to the two combatants.

Noticing that her tea has been refilled the crimson haired princess gracefully took the cup before taking a sip of the special blended tea from the house of Sitri. After drinking a bit of her tea Rias placed her cup down and moved one of her knights to take out one of the blond's pawns. "There…" She said with a hint of exhaustion. "It's your turn Naruto-kun"

As if snapping out of a day-dream about Ramen the blond suddenly stiffened on his seat. "Ah, yeah I guess it is. Sorry about that I was just thinking of something." Naruto replied as he scratched the back of his head and took a quick look in the chess board. In all honesty he wasn't really good in this game as he just moved the pieces the way he felt was best. Unfortunately or fortunately two devils found it entertaining to play against Naruto because his play style which often ranged from simplistic to borderline insane and unpredictable forced them to their limits and made them think with more flexibility.

Naruto's hand moved around the game board, his digits trailing along his remaining pieces. "What should I move?" He mumbled out before deciding to take out one of Rias's bishop with his last remaining knight which further pushed a great amount of pressure to Rias.

"Fu fu fu I don't know if you're a genius or just plain stupid Ero-Kitsune." Akeno said clearly impressed with the blond's move.

"He's a closet genius I just know it." Rias whispered as she took out the offending knight with a nearby rook.

"I'd rather be an idiot." Naruto didn't really pay attention this time as he used one of his pawns to take out one of Rias's pawns.

"Oh why is that?" Akeno asked while Rias used her Bishop to take out one of Naruto's Rooks.

"Being a genius is over rated." Naruto answered while he placed his hand on his only remaining Rook and used it to capture Rias's last bishop. "Even an idiot can defeat prodigies and genius if they put their all to it."

Rias smiled before quickly responding by using her Queen to take one of the blond's bishop effectively winning her the game. "Check mate."

Naruto chuckled upon the announcement of his defeat. "Well I guess I didn't put my all to it today."

"Fu fu fu I guess you really are an idiot Ero-Kitsune" Akeno teased to which the blond replied by snickering at her jab. "I guess I am."

"It was a good game. You're still as unpredictable as ever forcing me to abandon and review my plans several time. Why are you so good at this?"" She complained as she cupped her chin and began thinking about the previous game.

"I'm not good, I just move the pieces how I feel like it. Sometimes I get lucky and win and the other times a bomb the game like this time. I swear to God I only win because you and Sona-chan always think too hard." He mumbled out as again he was shocked by god's wrath.

"Hmm… perhaps but I want you to know that this is training for both of us as it helps me become more flexible in forming my strategies and it also help you concentrate and think more strategically." She mumbled out as she rearranged her chess pieces putting them back to their proper places. "So do you want to play another round?"

"Sorry but we've played like five games already, I need to go work soon or Yusuke-jiji would try to kick my ass again."

"Fu fu fu it's because you steal Ramen from the restaurant."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "Where did you hear about that?"

"Ara ara were you embarrassed that your boss kicked your butt or rather blasted your butt fu fu fu."

"It was Kiba wasn't it? It was definitely him. He was the only one who knew about that since we were both working that day!" The blond comically shook his fist in the air. "Damn you Kiba! Why did you betray me!?" Elsewhere at the same time Kiba who was training with Koneko sneezed.

"Because you cleaned out his wallet to the point that he was close to filing bankruptcy?" Rias pointed out.

"Oh come on it was just a few bowls of Ramen!"

The two sweat dropped at the shinobi's concept of a few bowls.

"Ero-kitsune you do know that you ate 150 bowls of Ramen right?"

"Huh really?" His eyes turned to Rias as if asking for confirmation.

"Sadly that is true."

"I thought I ate like 15."

"Ero-Kitsune really is a Ramen Black hole"

"Yes, he manages to somehow not gain a single ounce of weight. A disturbing singularity that should be studied for the sake of women, devils, and humanity."

"Mou I don't gain weight because I train, I'm awesome, and I'm badass dattebayo!" He chuckled for a few seconds, as his laughter eventually faded away the teen's eyes landed on Rias. The mood was already light it was probably the best moment to ask that's been plaguing his mind during their chess game. "So what are we going to do about him?"

"Him? Ara ara is Ero-Kitsune finally coming out of the closet."

"Don't try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about! Heck don't even joke about that! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled as he recalled the events of several men chasing after him while proclaiming their love for him. A shiver ran down his spine. That event still haunts him in his dreams to no end.

"Fu fu fu but your so fun to tease."

Rias sighed, she hoped to avoid this conversation for now because she had a good idea why her servant was bringing this up. Seeing no point to delay any further the buxom young woman exclaimed. "Akeno you know who he's talking about. Issei Hyodou, 2nd Year Student, average grades, doesn't excel anything, an Otaku, and is also one of the infamous Perverted Trio of Kuoh Academy."

"Two Great Ladies, Two Great Gentlemen, Perverted Trio… huh now that I noticed it people in our school really loves to group people and give them titles but still Gentlemen? What the hell is up with that? There's nothing gentleman like in me."Naruto whispered hoping no one would pick up on it but unfortunately a certain queen caught wind of his complaint.

"Fu fu fu yes there is nothing gentleman like about you. I still remember when they were trying to train you in manner and etiquettes in the past. Beowulf-san had to strap you down on a chair while MacGregor-san kept shocking you with lightning until you learned your table manners." Akeno exclaimed making both her and Rias chuckle at the fond memory of a screaming Naruto.

"Ugh don't ever remind me of that. I still can't look at several sets of spoons, forks, and knifes without getting the urge to use them as weapons to kill Beo-teme dattebayo…" He growled as he recalled the hell that man put him through. He was so going to kick that man's ass sometime in the future. Internally shaking his head the blond blue-eyed teen switched his limited attention span back at the topic at hand. "But were getting off topic here Rias-chan what are we going to do about Issei then?"

"Were not going to do anything, for now Issei Hyodou shall be allowed to do as he wants."

"Are you sure it's fine to just leave him alone ignorant to the truth? Because that doesn't sit well with me."

Rias nodded rather proudly as she tucked her arms beneath her chest. "I'm allowing him to live a normal life."

Naruto shook his head. "No you're allowing him to enjoy the last days of his normal life. You told me that you used Eight Pawn Pieces for him right? That means he must have a pretty strong Sacred Gear inside him. I think that was the reason he was attacked by Fallen Angels in the first place. To try and get rid of whatever it is inside him or whatever they think he is…." He whispered the last part so silently that not even the enhanced hearing of the two other devils picked it up. The irony of this entire situation was not lost to him as Issei's situation somewhat mirrored his own.

"That surprisingly sharp for you Ero Kitsune but the question is what could have them so scared that they'd willingly infiltrate and attack a territory under the protection of two families known to be affiliated to the Four Great Satan's themselves? It's really hard to believe that whatever is inside Issei would draw that much attention."

Rias cupped her chin in thought before answering her Queen's question. "I just need to confirm it but I think he might possess a longinus."

"Ara ara one of the Thirteen Sacred Gears that can kills those who reign upon the various heavens."

"Yes and since it felt like a dragon much like Tannin-san." She said recalling the experience of having met the great dragon through her brother. "It is most likely that his sacred gear is either the Divine Dividing or the Boosted Gear. Two Longinus that are said to hold dragons within them. I'm not really sure and this is all just speculations but I will have to ask Onii-sama for more information about those two gears."

"Dragons huh…" Naruto let out an impressed whistle as he heard his King's speculation. He had already heard of Longinus from several devils in the past. Safe to say he was impressed after hearing about the sheer power and audacity these Sacred Gears could do, it actually made him a bit jealous that he doesn't have a Sacred Gear but then again who needs a sacred gear when he already had Fuzzy Butt.

"Fu fuf fu, but for a pervert to have such power? I fear what he would do with it. Who knows? He might develop and ability to strip girls via magical attack or even communicate or read women's mind through their breasts."

Naruto couldn't deny the possibly of that kind of power being used for perverted means. "Come on he's not that bad just a bit." He quickly corrected himself "Really perverted from what I've seen. Also he might be a bit spiteful since I've seen him chase after me in those mobs when he wasn't busy peeping or goofing around doing God *shock* knows what with his two friends.." The smiling face of a certain self-proclaimed super pervert flashed inside his mind causing the shinobi to smile rather fondly "Actually he reminds me of someone I knew in the past."

"From your old world?" Rias couldn't help but ask since despite the four years they've been together her shinobi was still a bit privy with information about his world.

Naruto nodded "Yeah, he resembles Ero-sennin and despite being a self-proclaimed super pervert that man was probably one of the strongest people I've met in the world. Hehehehe if he actually came to this world I'd fear for the chastity and safety of every woman in this realm."

"Oh is this ero-sennin the reason why you're a pervert Ero-kitsune?"

"Well it's really hard to avoid becoming a pervert when you're placed in my shoes." Naruto said as he looked slightly downcast.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Hmm where do I start... ah here we go the old man who always looked after me had a habit of reading this perverted orange book. My sensei, the man who thought me a few thing about being a ninja read said perverted orange book in public without a care in the world. My other sensei. or as I call him Ero-sennin was the said man who wrote those books." He sighed exasperatedly in an overtly dramatic way. "I really had no chance in avoiding the path of the pervert." He muttered out rather despairingly.

"Fu fu fu so you finally admit that you're a pervert Ero-kitsune?"

"Nope" Naruto quickly deadpanned showing no signs of his earlier troubled persona, it was as if he was faking the entire thing. "I'm not a pervert I'm just a healthy hormonal teenage male with a normal appreciation of the feminine body. Kinda like Kiba." There was reason why he had those special magazines stashed in his rooms since he had those urges to relieve every now and then.

Akeno tilted her head to the side while placing on top of her mouth covering her mischievous smile. "Fu fu fu like Kiba huh? So does that mean your ga-"

Rias quickly cut her queen off "You know we've gotten of topic here." she said trying to steer away from the overtly sensitive topic of Yuuto's sexual preference. They'll deal with that landmine when the proper time comes.

"Oh yeah." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Sorry about that" He chuckled lightly "So back to Ise." He looked at the other two and got nods of confirmation telling him to continue. "I still say we should talk to him sometime today."

"Ara ara why is that?"

"Aside from the one that attacked him there were still two other Fallen Angels around the area. That and the earlier we talk to him the earlier I can show him the ropes along with the pecking order."

"The ropes?" Rias asked purposely ignoring the comment about the pecking order which the blond seemed to have created after watching some show from the internet. "You want to train him?"

"Nope I want to mess with him under the premise of training dattebayo!" It wasn't like he wanted to do this in a form of getting back at Jiraiya that would be too childish and irrational. He was already too mature for that. Though his maturity didn't stop him from thinking about looking for any deep dark ravines near the area.

Akeno smiled gently. "Well at least Ero-Kitsune is honest."

Rias on the other hand shook her head in disapproval. "If that's the reason you want him to join then I suggest we leave him alone for now and allow him more time to get used to the changes in his body as well as to allow him just a few more days of peaceful ignorance before he is thrown into our world."

"He was already thrown into our world the moment he got stabbed in the stomach." Naruto countered almost heatedly. "Are you really sure we should leave him alone? If he goes walking around at night he's probably going to get attacked again and killed. He already died once so this time he might learn that people really die when they are killed."

"I know in the end you mean well and I know that you'd try and do your best to prevent Issei from getting hurt but for now my orders stand." Her resolve almost wavered when she saw a rare frown on her shinobi's face but still she would stick with her decisions. "Naruto we will just observe him and intervene when he gets attack. I know you mean well Naruto-kun but just give him this small amount of time to live his last days of normality at peace. I'll make sure to have my familiar along with Akeno's own shadowing him so we can react accordingly if he is attacked."

Naruto let out a defeated sigh wondering if this was what Jiji had to deal with when he was born. "If you put it that way then I guess it's okay but let me throw in some Kage Bunshin in the mix."

"I already planned on asking you to do that for me since they'll prove to be more reliable than just our familiars."

"I'll send some now as we speak." Without using any hand seals two identical copies of the blond appeared behind him. They nodded at the original already knowing their orders before they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Naruto-kun"

"Yeah what is Rias-chan?"

"Can you please clean that up?" The crimson haired beauty pointed at the pile of leaves left by the two clones.

"Ughh stupid clones can't even use Shunshin without creating a mess." Naruto complained as he stood up from his seat before squatting down on the ground to pick up the fallen leaves.

"Ara ara why does it seem like Ero-kitsune only listens to Buchou. Fu fu fu… I can't help but feel jealous" Akeno sashayed towards Naruto, surprising the shinobi when she once again engulfed him in a rather hearty hug. "Why can't you do what I say as well?"

A shiver ran down the blond's spine. "Because what you want me to do mostly involves one of us getting hurt, whips, getting shocked, and a copious amount of leather."

Akeno smiled rather mischievously for moment before she turned towards Rias. "Fu fu fu how about we make a bet Buchou?"

Rais raised an eye brow while subtly motioning her Queen to continue. "If Ise-san gets attacked in the next three days then I'll go with a date with Ero-Kitsune, if Ise-san doesn't then you can go out on a date with him." The sadistic queen took a glance at Naruto. "That is if you're fine with it Ero-kitsune?"

Naruto looked at the two in the most deadpan look that he could muster as he picked up the leaves from the club floor. "Are you two really betting on when Ise is going to get attacked?"

"Yes."

"Ara ara why not?"

"Isn't that you know… evil?"

"We're devils." The two buxom beauties simultaneously replied.

"Oh yeah… I tend to forget that dattebayo."

"So what about the date?"

"Hmm I guess it's okay since I haven't really had the time to go out with either of you in a while." Naruto exclaimed as he busily picked up the leaves. It wasn't as if he hasn't gone out on dates with the girls in the club since they were much more willing to hang out with him than Sakura ever was and in all honesty it was fun to go out with any of them. He actually often accompanied Rias, Akeno, and Koneko to various outing often consisting of watching movies, going to amusement parks, buying a cd, shopping for shoes and clothes (horrific experience), eating in a restaurant afterwards, and then walking them home afterwards.

"Ara ara you sound excited." Akeno smiled rather mischievously as she gazed upon her king "Then do you agree Buchou?"

Rias smirked, she was really never the one to back down from a challenge much less a challenge from her sadistic Queen. "I accept."

**-A Pledge to my King-**

**Two Days later**

A class room can be considered as a source of unending knowledge in a student's early life, as it serves as a place where the basic knowledge needed to survive and function properly in the world is imparted into the students by ever diligent teachers and instructors.

To one Naruto Uzumaki his classroom could be considered a nirvana, it was a safe haven from all the life and death demonic battles, hard-core nerve-wracking training, obsessive fan girls (most of his classmates were male and were indifferent towards him), and even his mean boss who can kick his ass given the proper opportunity. But most importantly aside from the school's rooftop and the old school building, his class room was the best place in the entire school to take a relaxing nap.

Ah the joys of a good nap during a boring lessons about Chemicals, Numbers, History, and so on. It was definitely one of his guilty pleasures in life.

After leaving work the previous day the blond shinobi spent the entire night he training. In a whim the Naruto snuck off towards the nearby mountain side and climbed in entirely of the mountain with one hand before climbing back down with one hand as well, without using chakra.

Safe to say he was utterly exhausted from his work out that he even considered skipping school but he knew that sleeping in wasn't really an option after being gone for school for a whole month under the excuse of 'I had a really bad stomach ache.' Yeah the human teachers of the school really chewed him out for that one.

He thought about just sending a Kage Bunshin to school but quickly abandoned the idea because of the rebellious natures of his clones -which he theorized was a side effect of his devilization, along with the fact that Rias banned him from using chakra on school ground unless it was necessary due to his penchant hobby for pranking.

Because he was tired as hell the blond shinobi wanted nothing more than go to his class room, sit his ass down his desk, take out a text-book and cover his face with it then sleep through the day like he usually does when he was exhausted.

That is if he could reach his class room.

Naruto was running from a crowd within the hallways of Kuoh Academy. This time rather than a flock of his fan girls the blond shinobi found a crowd of men, very happy men who found his whisker marks adorable were chasing after him. Oh and they happened to be members from the body building club so they were all built like bricks. Normally he would just beat the crap out of them and that's that but he was just so tired that the thought didn't cross his mind.

Running around a corner the shinobi randomly picked one of the nearby rooms. Not even bothering to check if what room it was or if there was anyone inside Naruto made a beeline for said room. He entered the room with inhuman speed before closing the door just in time as the fastest of his admirers passed the hallways.

Naruto held his breath as he heard several footsteps passing by the door, he could feel a cold sweat drop from his forehead as the tension kept rising to unbearable levels. Fortunately for the shinobi none of his fanboys entered the room. The tension started fading away making shinobi sigh in relief.

"I'm never going overboard with my training again dattebayo."

"What have I told you about running in the hallways and breaking into other rooms Uzumaki-san?" A rather stern voice came from behind Naruto. The shinobi jumped in shock and quickly turned around while instinctually drawing a kunai and pointing it towards the source of the voice whose presence he failed to notice.

"And what have I told you about bringing weapons to school?" The stern voice added.

Naruto hid the kunai behind his back as he smiled wryly towards the one and only beautiful and bespectacled student Council President of Kuoh Academy/Devil Sona Sitri or Shitori as the muggles call her around school."To not bring them at school?" He tried laughing the whole situation off but the strict gaze of the devil forced him to stop.

There was a short moment of silence between the two as the black haired devil kept her violet eyes on the blond as if studying him yet again.

"Ummm Ohayo Sona-chan." Naruto greeted hoping it would break the eerie silence.

Thankfully it worked. "Ohayo Uzumaki-san." Sona greeted back accompanied with a slight bow of her head.

"Mah mah I already told to just call me Naruto." Naruto grinned rather happily as he walked towards his friend or as she persist 'acquaintance' who he met through Rias. Apparently Sona was Rias' rival which strangely enough reminded Naruto of his own relationship with Sasuke only less volatile and less electricity encased fist getting shoved through their chest. "So how are you doing Sona-chan? I haven't talked to you in a while." He said only noticing that the two of them were in one of the barely used computer labs on campus.

Sona who was sitting in front of a computer started typing. "There is no problem with the fact that we haven't talked since I know you were training for your promotion exam. Although I am sorry to hear that you failed to pass your promotion due to some rather unfortunate events." She said multi-tasking between whatever it was she was doing in the computer and her conversation with the shinobi.

"That's all in the past." Naruto easily waved it off as he walked towards the devil.

"But really to abandon your promotion due to a promise you made on the spot?"

"That's who I am. Don't worry though I'll get that promotion as soon as I kick Sairaorg's ass."

She looked at him rather skeptically. "You do know he's a Great King right?"

"I know but don't care." He easily replied without a care in a world.

"Insufferable as always." Sona said with a hint of amusement in her voice. "As for how I am doing. I'm doing quite fine, I'm working on several on goings around campus while allocating the budget needed for the various repairs that the school need." She smiled proudly. "Since someone needs to keep this school together and prevent it from collapsing either due to devil attacks, human riots, or your troublesome pranks."

"Hey I already said I was sorry for that."

Sona pushed her glasses up with one hand while she continued typing with the other. "A simple sorry wouldn't suffice. The stink bomb you managed to detonate rendered an entire wing of the school building unusable for a month."

"Are you still mad about that?"

"Mad no. Livid a bit. Spiteful yes. Vengeful most likely." She replied without hesitation making the blond flinch.

"Hehehe you should really learn to relax every now and then I mean don't get you're panties all in a bunch, it was just a harmless joke." He said ignoring the hateful glare she was sending him. "Hey you know we should hang out sometime. You know like those times we hand out when we were a bit younger."

The sudden invitation manage to break the Sitri's concentration momentarily forgetting all her hatred towards the troublesome blond as she processed the teen's words inside her head which basically surmised to him asking her out on a date. Hell she even stopped typing. In all honesty she didn't really hate the teen, well she hated cleaning up after his pranks but aside from that the two of them got along pretty well. She also enjoyed it when the blond made her rival snap once or twice in the past which she still considered some of the best moments of her life.

Trying to act as calm and composed as possible she pushed her glasses up the ridge of her nose once more. "Sorry but I'm too busy with student council work along with training my peerage." She said coolly.

"Ah then never mind I wouldn't want to get in between your work and training."

"Hmmm but you should come to the student council room so we should play chess sometime soon."

"Huh? That game with all those weird pieces? Blergh I hate that game it's boring."

"I'm sorry to hear that it bores you, perhaps it's because I'm the one you're playing with?"

"No it's not that, it's just that I get too bored in playing that game."

"Winning does get boring doesn't it Uzumaki-san? You did manage to beat me no less than five over the last nine times we've played."

"I got lucky." The shinobi scratched the back of his spiky blond hair. "I don't really know what the big deal is though. I just moved the pieces randomly and ended up winning a few times."

A rare smile made its way on Sona's face. "You really are like Onee-chan." She said recalling the fond memory of her sister giving her the same reason on how she won in their games of chess.

"I don't know if I should be insulted by that since I have no idea who your sister is."

"Oh? Haven't you already met Onee-chan in the past?"

"Really?"

"Yes, she was there in your promotion test."

"Hmm…." The blond cupped his chin as he slowly descended into deep thought it took a few seconds of going through his memories until he recalled a certain devil who acted like she was a magical girl, a childish and carefree girl who was the total opposite of the normally strict student council president who he befriended and even had ice cream with. It couldn't be right?

"Umm Sona-chan, you can't mean that Sera-tan is your sister?"

Tickmark on her head "Sera-tan? Onee-chan told you to call her Sera-tan?"

He nodded in response as he remembered the rather carefree girl who had rather large breasts despite having a small body. The very same girl who was wearing a magical girl outfit and acted rather strangely. "Yeah, she told me to call her that. But really? You two are siblings? Huh wouldn't have made that connection even if took me a hundred years." He admitted.

"And why is that?"

"You're personalities are too different."

"When she is your older sister someone needs to be strict in the family." Her eyes focused on his whole body. "Is being too strict like I am not to your liking Uzumaki-san?"

"Nah, your pretty good by my books" Naruto gave the girl a friendly pat on her shoulder. "Just learn to lighten up a bit okay?"

Sona closed her eyes. "I'll think about it."

"Don't think do." Naruto said as the sounds of the school bell echoed in the room alerting the two that they only had a few minutes left before classes started.

"Ah that's my cue to leave. I'll see you later Sona-chan." Naruto turned away from the girl as he stared walking towards the door.

She opened her eyes just in time to see the shinobi nearing the door. "I'll see you later Uzumaki… I mean Naruto-san."

"See it wasn't hard to call me Naruto right?" Naruto snickered as he waved his hand at her before exiting the room not knowing that Sona's eyes followed his retreating figure.

"Rias always gets the good ones." Sona whispered before she resumed typing on her computer. "I wonder if she'll consider a trade…" the high-ranking devil muttered as she contemplated on the idea of trading her newly acquired pawn for the blond.

**-A Pledge to my King-**

After failing to make his daily dose of classroom naps due to the constant badgering of a rather out of the earth newly hired teacher of Kuoh the blond shinobi decided to say "Fuck it" with his afternoon classes and opted to skip out on the lessons. The Jinchuuriki knew Rias-chan might get mad at him for skipping yet again but the blond subconsciously thought about just dealing with it later as he got some well needed shut eye. Being the stealthy badass ninja that he was Naruto managed to sneak out of his math class-in the middle of class no less, before scurrying his undetected towards the soft luscious couches of the research lab where he laid to rest.

Most of the time no one dared to disturb the blonde during his slumber. That was mainly because of the teen's habit of apparently getting clingy when people tried to wake him up. There was actually an incident in the past that resulted in Kiba being unable to look at the blond for a good month or two without blushing like a girl after he tried waking Naruto up. Safe to say it was one of the most awkward events in the Occult Research Club.

Rias of course was well aware of the repercussions that came with waking up her shinobi but she still brought it upon herself to try to wake the sleeping blond. Having known the whiskered devil for over four years she knew the best way to wake him up was to either tap him in the shoulder or blow him up with one of her magical blasts. Seeing as she didn't want any harm to befall her shinobi the princess went with the most viable option.

She tapped his shoulder.

He didn't wake up.

She tapped his shoulder once more.

He started moving and grumbling.

She tapped again.

He slightly opened his eyes.

She smiled proudly at her achievement, it wasn't often that people were able to awaken the blond without getting grabbed and grappled. Unfortunately (or fortunately) she was caught off guard when the still half asleep blond's arms blurred from existence leaving her unable to swiftly react until it was too late. Before she even noticed it she was lying on top of her shinobi, her head resting against his chest while his arms wrapped tightly around her back and waist. Obviously the shinobi was still sleeping soundly completely ignorant of what he has done while his King was blushing madly upon the close contact between the two.

That happened a good thirty minutes ago.

For the first the few minutes or so the princess was left a blushing heaping mess as she felt the teen's firm muscles press against her back while his strong arms wrapped around her providing her not only warmth but a sense of closeness and safety. Now if it was anyone else then the crimson haired princess would be okay with this kind of skinship since it didn't really mean much to her but since it was her crush and fateful friend she couldn't help but feel a little hot under the collar.

Eventually the princess managed to calm herself down as her eyes trailed upon Naruto's body. Gone was the scrawny little kid that she met for years ago, his body now muscular and firm having been literally molded and built upon the flaming blazes of hell.

Her gaze then shifted towards his face, although asleep it was still the same face she saw that day. The same face of the lonely boy who committed himself into becoming her trust worthy servant in accordance to the agreement they made. The very same boy who hid his loneliness under the mask of an ever cheerful persona that eventually grew into a fine man while standing by her side.

What a kind, cheerful, gentle, strong, and enduring man albeit sometimes brash and airheaded, who was worthy of his place in her peerage as her **Rook** who protects those precious to him. He served as a strong pillar of support, one who brings it upon himself to carry not only her burdens but the burden of his friends, just like Atlas it was as if the man carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Some may say he was a self-sacrificing delusional fool who kept making promise for the sake of acknowledgment but to her the blond was a shining pillar of hope, a constant reminder of the importance of her peerage, that there is a light that a waits in the end of despair, that giving up is never an option. Before she even realized it she was already attracted to him, an attraction that developed and bloomed over the course of the four years that they've known each other.

Taking a long glance upon his face Rias was actually tempted to fall asleep while enjoying his warmth. But alas much to her own frustration she needed him to awake.

"Naruto-kun wake up…" She muttered out.

"Hehehehe let me handle it…" Mumbled Naruto as he hugged her even tighter pushing her closer to his chest and eliciting a small –epp from the crimson haired beauty. This time she could hear every single rhythmic beat of his heart which was accompanied by the essence of a strong power coming from within the blond.

She scurries out of his grasp and moves up, her face only a few inches away from his as she said. "Naruto-kun wake up…"

"Mhmm I'll eat you out hehehe…" The still sleeping shinobi started nibbling on her neck.

"Naruto-kun…" The girl forcibly held back a moan as she tapped his shoulder once more. "Wake-" Whatever she was planning to say was cut off when the blond's hands trailed up and down the length of her body. "Mhm… Zzz…Let me eat you out R…"

The princess blush came back full force could it be? Could her shinobi be having indecent thoughts about her? "Naruto-kun wake up…"

The sleeping blond continuously muttered a string of incoherent words as his hands continued it's ministrations of moving rather sensually up and down of the devil's body. "Your juices… Zzz… so good… Zzz… Mhmm R…"

"Naruto-kun?

"Zzz… I love you… R"

"Naru-kun…" She almost moaned out

"Ramen..." the blond muttered, accompanied by rather perverse giggling that would make Jiraiya proud.

Upon hearing those words all signs of arousal quickly faded away from the crimson haired princess. What was once a hot passionate heat that threatened to burn her body was now replaced by a shroud of cold indifference as she glared at her shinobi, in all intents and purposes she should have already expected something like this happening but in the end she couldn't help feeling a bit peeved that her shinobi would rather dream about Ramen than her. Though it wasn't like she was jealous or anything. Nope not at all she was not jealous about Ramen.

Not at all.

"Naruto-kun will you please wake up?!"

"Zzzzz… ugu…. Hehehe Ramen."

Several tick marks appeared on the high rank devil's head. "Option two it is…" She said rather ominously as she snaked one of her hands away from the blond's grasp immediately creating a small non-lethal crimson orb which found itself smashed against the sleeping shinobi's face.

***BOOM***

Although none lethal the blast still had enough power to blast even Rias away from her sleeping servant causing her to sail through the air, but with a slight twist of her body and with the assistance of her bat like wings she landed on the ground relatively unharmed.

Her shinobi on the other hand "GOD DAMN IT WHAT THE FUCK!" He the shinobi yelled as he rubbed his now painful and sooth filled face. If he wasn't awake by the first shot he was certainly awakened by the second burst of pain he received from muttering God's name which caused him to scream out various profanities that would have made Tayuya proud.

"Ughh… the hell hit me dattebayo." Naruto said as he looked around the room his blue eyes eventually landing on the familiar figure of his King. "Rias-chan?"

"I apologize for my rather painful method of waking you up but nothing else seemed to work."

"Ugghh the pain… body hell… pain… ugghhh… How long was I asleep?"

"Nine hours." Rias replied as she started walking towards her shinobi.

"Mhmm… so I guess it's time for work." He tried getting off the couch but found that his legs were still a bit wobbly.

Rias stopped a few steps away from her shinobi as she crossed her arms beneath her bosom. "I already called for your boss I told him that you would be a bit late for tonight."

"Oh? Did something important happen?" He coughed out a bit of sooth as he was still comically singed because of her attack.

"Akeno and I were planning on going out we'd thought that you want to come with us since you may be interested."

"Oh where are you two going?" He asked as he patted down his hair.

Akeno who was standing somewhere in the room and have witnessed everything from the hugging to the explosion came out from the shadows after she finally calmed herself down from all the hilarity that she saw. "Why do you want to come with us so you can take advantage of us Ero-Kitsune? But then again you already took advantage of Buchou" She whispered the last part mostly to herself and Rias who immediately sent a heated glare at her. Fortunately for Rias her shinobi didn't pick up on her words as he was busily rubbing sooth of his face.

"Do you really see me as some sort of depraved pervert?" He asked as he rubbed his face ever so diligently.

"Definitely." Akeno answered without any hesitations.

"Why?"

"You admitted to being one."

"Lies."

"Ara ara then how about the number of convenient accidents you've had this last four years that we've met each other, or have you forgotten how we met?"

"Like you sad those were just accidents." A slight tint of red appeared on his face for just a split second as he recalled his first meeting with the sadistic queen. "And I still remember how we met, I clearly recall slipping on a banana peel."

"Fu fu fu yes… you slipped just like you slipped the next dozen or so times right?"

Knowing that he can't win this argument the shinobi turned to Rias almost pleadingly expecting her to back him up.

Rias sighed. "Akeno stop messing with Naruto-kun."

"Ara ara Buchou is being overprotective of her shinobi again…"

"It's because you tease him a lot."

"But he's too cute when he's flustered you could even say it turns me on." The Queen started moaning rather sensually.

"Akeno!"

"Ara ara ara it's because Buchou wants to be greedy. Why don't you share neh? I saw how much you were enjoying yourself early and couldn't help but feel a little warm under the collar as well Fu fu fu."

Naruto decided to change the topic of the conversation in hopes to calm the two down before they started raining down their spells upon the club room wrecking the whole place. "Were getting off topic here again." He turned to Rias. "So where were you two going again?"

"We're going to pick up my new pawn."

"Oh going to pick up issei?"

"Fu fu fu it really takes one to know one."

"Hardly… he's a well-known pervert in the school and for the last time I'm not a pervert!"

"Denial is just the first step towards acceptance. We will be there for you when you finally come out of your constant struggle against your pervertism."

"That doesn't even make any sense! What the hell does that even mean?"

"Fu fu fu"

"Ughh…"

Naruto suddenly blinked. "Wait since were picking him up now does that mean Sado-chan won the bet?"

"Sadly yes. We have to pick up Issei earlier than anticipated since my familiar was detecting the presence of a Fallen Angel flying around the city. It will only be a matter of time that he would be attacked." Rias answered in a rather disappointed manner, she really did want that date.

The blond nodded, with a small smile on his face. "Okay I'm going along I need the work out after my nap." He then shifted his gaze towards the ever smiling lightning user. "So when would you like to go to a date?"

"Hmm let's talk about it later. For now we have to save our new Kouhai." The smile on his face quickly faded as he received several memories from his clones. "Yeah we should get going now Asap since someone managed to dispel my clones."

Rias turned towards her shinobi. "Did you see who dispelled them?"

There was a slight look of worry in the now fully awakened blond's face. "That's the problem." In his mind flashed a single memory of glistening silver which brought about his clone's death. The shocking thing about it was the fact that his clones didn't even sense the attacks coming. "I didn't."

**-A Pledge to my King-**

To say Issei Hyodou was scared would be to say that Naruto only liked Ramen a bit. Putting it in the simplest and crassest terms possibly Issei was scared shitless.

How could he be not?

He was getting attacked by one of those crazy chicks with wings again.

Seriously he was just walking home after a night of watching porn and playing eroge with his friends when he suddenly encountered a cute blond girl wearing a black goth loli outfit. Now normally this would have been a glorious experience for the pervert as the girl was gorgeous despite being rather underdeveloped for his tastes but to his surprise the girl felt somewhat weird. It was as if deep inside him she knew that the girl was dangerous. As if to confirm the feeling of dread within him the girl started glaring at him before she called him a devil and began attacking him with a pink spear of light.

With his fight or flight instincts running haywire the perverted teen gave in to his brains demands and went through the best course of action.

He ran away.

Predictably she chased or better yet flew after him throwing one spear after another with all intent of killing him much like his ex-girlfriend Yuuma, giving the teen the briefest feeling of Déjà vu as he ran for his life.

"What is it with girls trying to kill me?" said Issei between his laboured breaths as he found himself ironically cornered by his pursuer in the very same park where he was killed by Yuuma. Was this perhaps a karmaic retribution for all his perverseness?

Nah impossible. It's not like being a pervert has gotten him in trouble in the past.

Oh wait…

Hearing the sounds of flapping wing getting louder the pervert turned his head towards his attacker. This single act saved his life as he missed a step and tripped on the ground luckily evading a spear of light that shot through the air hitting the space where his head was mere moments ago. Unfortunately he was unable to evade the second spear thrown at him one that impaled him right at his stomach again.

Ouch.

Quickly pushing himself off the ground Ise started to frantically wave his left hand in front of him, right hand clutching his bleeding stomach while backing away from the obviously dangerous girl. "Umm… what did I ever do to you? I mean this is the first time I've met you I haven't even done anything perverted near you." He said trying to obviously take his thoughts away from the searing pain of the light spear that was burning his insides with all its holiness.

"Do you know where Dohnaseek is you stray?" The girl ask, her voice obviously laced with distain.

"Donut what? Stray?"

"Dohnaseek a Fallen Angel like me, he was fighting one of your kind in this area! I want to know what happened to him! Where is he?" She yelled as she created another spear of light and pointed its tip at Issei causing the teen to flinch in fear and wince in pain, he was losing too much blood.

"I honestly have no idea who are you talking about! I don't know who this Donatello guy is!"

"His name is Dohnaseek!" The girl shouted, finally running out of patience she tried to stab Ise in the chest to finish him off. Emphasis on try since instead of hitting the pervert her spear struck a log out of all things. "A log?" She said in surprise as she blinked a few times to ascertain that she was not crazy and that in fact she hit a log.

"You're-" Issei said in shock as the last person he expected came to his rescue.

"Just in time…" someone said gaining the attention of the fallen angel. Much to her surprise she was no longer alone with the brown-haired teen. In the middle of the park was none other than the very same blond whiskered devil who beat the crap out of Kalawarner, a crimson haired devil who was most likely from the Gremory Family, another smiling devils who exuded power slightly on par with the other two, and finally the bleeding pervert slung on the blond's shoulder.

"Uzumaki-san?" Issei spouted out in shock.

The Fallen Angel took several steps away from the group of devils while keeping her spear pointed at the blond "The guy who hurt Kalawalner-nee!"

"That would the super awesome uber special mega badass shinobi devil extraordinaire Naruto Uzumaki to you!" He proudly exclaimed as he knelt and dropped Issei on the ground entrusting the body to Rias and Akeno who immediately began trying to heal the pervert's wounds to the best of their capabilities. Naruto then extended his sense trying to feel if whoever it was who got rid of his clones was somewhere in the area but much to his frustration he came up with nothing. He clicked his tongue, whoever attacked him was either really good at hiding their presence or was nowhere in the area. He was willing to bet on the former since the man did manage to sneak up on his clones.

The under developed fallen angel ignored the long string of words that came out of the blond's mouth and instead focused on the blue-eyed shinibo's name. "Pfft fishcake?" She chuckled rather cutely. "What a threatening name."

"God damn it its Maelstrom!" Naruto shouted while ignoring god's indignation. It wasn't his fault that his badass name was synonymous to Fishcakes.

"So where is Dohnaseek?" The fallen angel asked after she finished her throes of laughter.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Dohna who?"

"Dohnaseek!"

The shinobi joined his hands together making an O symbol "Donut?"

"Dohnassek!"

The shinobi was covered in a puff of smoke changing his form into a well-known blue robotic cat mascot thing. "Doraemon?"

The Fallen Angel placed one hand on her blond hair and started pulling them rather harshly in frustration. "Arrrggghhhh! What is it with you devils? What the hell? There is something definitely wrong in your heads." She pointed her spear at Issei. "You when I was trying to kill you, you kept trying to steal glances of my panties." She pointed her spear at Naruto. "You! How the hell are you doing that?!"

"Doing what?" The henge'd Naruto tilted his head to the side.

Finally having enough of his bullshit, the fallen angel threw her spear at Doraemon.

"Ah!" The henge'd Naruto bopped his fist towards an open palm as he evaded the thrown spear with ease. "The battle maniac…"

"Yes! So where is-"

Naruto nodded proudly remembering the name of his attacker. "Madonna."

She created and tossed another spear at him almost instantaneously.

The blond however didn't even bother evading the spear, this time he dropped his henge and simply slapped the spear away causing it to pierce several trees instead of its intended target much to the barely conscious Issei's shock. "Ah Dohnaseek now I remember him. He went a little too battle crazy at me. Damn man came on to me like there was no tomorrow so I was forced to put old Dohnaseek down."

The Fallen Angel's eyes widened in shock. "What!?"

"Sorry if you were friends but the guy was seriously a serious asshole and I was really forced to put him down." He scratched the back of his head while he kept his eyes firmly plated on the fallen angel ready to react to any movements in a moment's notice. "I'd apologize for it but I'm not really sorry for it since he was an ass." It wasn't like he was trying to goad her into charging in but he since he was just telling the truth but then again he could always use that to his advantage.

"Grr… then I guess I have no choice." The fallen angel announced as her power started spiking out forcing a grin to appear on Naruto's face. He wasn't a battle maniac like that donut guy but he was always willing to fight if needed. Who doesn't enjoy a good fight every now and then?

"So are we going to fight?" Naruto asked as he started spiking his own power.

The fallen angel simply responded by turning around and flying full speed away from their group.

Issei looked at the retreating girl with shock filled eyes. "She's running away!?" he coughed out.

Rias palmed her face. "Naruto-kun you shouldn't have wasted time talking. I know you could have just outright disabled her."

Akeno giggled as she tried to heal Issei with a simple healing spell. "Ara ara Ero-Kitsune scared her off."

However their words fell on deaf ears. A wide eyed Naruto felt his jaw slackened as he stared at the retreating fallen angel. "What the hell?" He stomped on the ground upon realizing that his opponent decided to bail on him the last second. "I thought you were going to attack me to avenge your comrade or something not run away! Oi do you really think I'll let you escape!?" He shouted out as two wings sprouted from his back.

Knowing that this may lead to a chase that may potentially result in several property damage that she wasn't really planning on paying for the crimson haired princess of ruin cleared her throat to get the attention of her shinobi. "That's enough Naruto-kun"

"Are you sure? Because I can still catch up and capture her if I leave now."

"Our objective for this night is to make contact with Issei and preferable save him from the fallen angels. It is not in our best interest to start hunting down fallen angels and potentially start a war with Grigori."

Naruto's shoulder's sagged as his wings vanished. "So no ass kicking?" He asked.

Rias nodded "No ass kicking Naruto-kun"

"But-"

"No ass kicking."

"Oohhhhh…." The shinobi deflated, there goes his plans on working out before going to work that night. Shaking his head in disappointment the blond teen turned towards the barely conscious Ise. "Wow is getting stabbed in the stomach becoming a new trend or something? Because damn Ise this is like the second time this happened to you this week. Though it's glad to see you're alive and kicking Ero-kouhai." A light bulb then suddenly appeared over the shinobi's head, there was still something he could do to salvage what was turning out to be a bummer of a night. "Hey Issei heard that you're an Otaku." He said recalling the conversation he had with Rias a few days ago. "So I'm wondering do you have a CD of Gurren Laggan and if you do can I borrow it?" He asked making both Rias and Akeno face palm while Ise only fainted in response finally succumbing to his injuries.

"What? Was it something I said?"

**-A Pledge to my King-**

Issei couldn't help but keep a perverted smile on his face as he sat on the class room. As far as he was concerned despite being attacked and almost killed some goth loli chick yesterday today was already the best day of his life simply because for the first time in his entire seventeen years of existence Issei Hyoudu finally had the pleasure in seeing a real set of soft luscious and beautiful mounds called breasts.

What even made the experience better was the fact that those breasts belonged to none other than the most beautiful student in Kuoh Acadamy. The one girl who he was sure everyone even the girls in his school had the pleasure of fantasizing about, the one and only Rias Gremory.

As he sat comfortably on his chair he couldn't help but remember the peerless beauty of Rias' body along with her wonderful hair. That crimson coloured hair which shared the same tint as blood. Though as he thought about her blood coloured hair he felt that he was forgetting something. Something really important that involved a specific shade of blond. He was so caught up in his thought that he easily dismissed his two perverted friends while making careless remarks about having seen real breasts or just nodding along their conversation.

"Ano… is Issei Hyodou here?"

Turning his head to the door the perverted teen found one of the two common enemy of every male student in the academy the bishounen Yuuto Kiba standing near the door, the teen's hand waving at him.

"Ah. The handsome prince. What do you need with peons like myself?" Issei asked in a rather irate manner clearly not liking the pretty boy's presence.

Sensing the ill intent Yuuto simply smiled wryly. "It was Rias-sempai who asked me to find you."

"Ah Rias-sempai…" He looked at his two friends, the bald and bespectacled perverts the composed two thirds of the infamous perverted trio. "Sorry about this but I'll see you guys later." He waved goodbye at them as he quickly rose from his seat and followed one of the school's Two Great Gentlemen.

Eventually after a few minutes of walking in silence while trying his best to ignore the various gossips and shocked whispering that took a jab at him for being near Kiba the brown-haired devil was lead towards the old school building in the back of the school. There he was further led by Kiba to the second floor of the building eventually stopping in front of a room labelled Occult Research Club Room.

Yuuto turned towards Issei while knocking on the door. "We're here Buchou and the others are waiting in the other side." After hearing a simple come in the blond opened the door with a single tug revealing a rather occult room with several magical symbols, and black boards full of weird writing to Issei.

However as shocking and weird those magical crests were to a normal human being who was just about to be introduced to the world of the occult Issei's immediate attention was not towards them but rather his gaze was planted on a nearby couch.

Sitting on the couch was none other than the other half of the Two Great Gentleman of Kuoh Academy, Naruto Uzumaki along with the school's mascot to his surprisethe normally apathetic and cold petite girl was purring cutely as she rested her head on the blond's lap while the number one enemy of men Naruto petted her head as he read what looked like an old volume of a mecha manga.

Kiba cleared his throat getting the attention of the couch's inhabitants. "Ohayo Naruto-san Koneko-san.

Naruto gave him a nod in acknowledgement "Ohayo Kiba. Ise." He greeted the two as he finally stopped petting Koneko earning a low growl from the girl. "Mah mah Neko-chan I'll pet you again later so be nice for now okay?"

The girl glared at Issei and Kiba for a moment making the two flinch before eventually relenting to the blond's words and nodding as she pushed herself off Naruto's lap. "Mhmm…" she grumbled.

Feeling that it was a good time to strike up a conversation with the school mascot, the brown-haired pervert scratched the back of his head. "Ah, how are you?"

"Hungry…" Koneko replied as she reached for youkan that was set on a small plate before nibbling on that Japanese treat effectively ending the conversation between the two of them.

Issei sweat dropped as he turned towards Kiba. "Um is she mad at me?"

The knight chuckled lightly. "I don't think so."

"Yeah, she's just a bit hungry." Naruto added as he closed his manga and grabbed a piece of youkan and ate it. "Want some?" He offered.

"Ah thank you but I'd have to say no."

"Suit yourself." Naruto replied as he started reading the manga once more while eating his share of the youkan.

It was then that the sound of water flowing caught the attention of Issei. Turning his head towards the source the pervert found the shadowy outline of a buxom girl behind a shower curtain. Why there was a shower in the backroom of the club room he had no idea but he wasn't one to complain. Being a pervert Issei's imagination went into overdrive as he began fantasizing about the girl who was most likely Rias showering behind the curtain. The newly minted devil didn't even notice that a small trail of blood flowed down his nose while he also started drooling like a pervert.

"Oi stop drooling perv." Much to Issei's surprise Naruto whacked him the back of the head causing him to slightly fault towards the ground. "Ouch…" he muttered out as he rubbed his head while turning around to see his attacker who was still sitting on the couch with Koneko. "What- but I thought?" He turned around and found only Kiba standing behind him. No signs of Naruto who he could have sworn hit him in the head.

Naruto barely restrained himself from outright grinning as he looked at Issei. Time to confuse the boy with Kage Bunshin for shits and giggles. "Hmm what is it Ise? You looked troubled."

"I thought you smacked me in the head."

"I wonder what you're talking about. I haven't move from my spot on the couch you could even ask Koneko and Kiba."

The petite Nekomata nodded. "He didn't move…"

"Yes, you could say that he didn't move from his spot." Kiba added.

"Then what was… who what when…" Issei said in confusion as he could have sworn it was Naruto who hit him in the end. "I could have sworn you hit me for being a pervert." Someone smacked him lightly in the head. This time he managed to tilt his head to the side and see Naruto grinning at him. "Yoh."

Snapping his head towards the couch he saw that Naruto was still seating on the sofa waving at him. "Yoh." The whiskered blond greeted quickly turning around he found that the Naruto behind him was gone. "What's going on?" He looked at Koneko and Yuuto, one just stared back impassively while the other just scratched the back of his head.

From behind the curtain the familiar voice of Rias echoed in the room. "Naruto-kun stop messing with Issei."

"No promises." The blond replied.

"Okay can anyone explain what was going on? Was it Naruto-san who hit me?" Issei asked curious about what the heck just happened.

"You could say it was Naruto-san who hit you." Kiba answered.

"Ninja tricks nin nin…"

"Ninja tricks?"

Naruto finished chewing on a piece of youkan "Issei look behind you again."

Issei did as he was told and saw no one but Kiba still standing beside the door.

"Now look back at me."

Again doing as he was told the pervert found not one, not two, but six identical blond's waving at him while they all did nonsensical stuff.

"Sextuplets!"

"Nope clones." The six identical copies of the blond vanished in a puff of smoke.

"How did you do that?"

"Sorry trade secret. If I tell you I'd have to kill you."

Issei gulped.

"Pfft just kidding it's one of my jutsu. "

"What's a Justu?"

"Something really bad ass!"

"Umm okay." Issei just nodded, it wasn't like the whiskered teen really explained what the hell a jutsu was. "Um then why did you use it on me?"

"Because you were drooling like a perv and it was creeping everyone out."

"Ara ara Ero-kitsune scolding someone else for being a pervert. I never thought I'd live to see the day fu fu fu." Ise's eyes immediately darted towards the new comer, the natural Japanese beauty, he had no doubt that it was one of the two great ladies, the one and only Akeno Himejima who was walking beside a now fully clothed Rias Gremory, when she left the shower he didn't notice most likely sometime when Naruto was messing with him.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he let Akeno's jab pass, hopefully he'll find an opportunity to get back at her later. "Well since we're all here let's start with some introductions." He looked at Rias who nodded in agreeing with his actions. Good. The shinobi pointed at the perverted teen. "You first Ise"

"Umm what am I supposed to say?"

A small smile tugged the sides of the shinobi's lips as waves of nostalgia hit him "Well let's keep it simple. Likes, Dislikes, and Dreams. Feel free to pass on any of those if you're not comfortable with sharing them." He added the last part while sending a discreet look at the other members of Rias' peerage. He knew they all had their own issues and it was rude to expose said issues for the sake of introduction.

"I guess I'll start for Ise's sake. My name is Naruto Uzumaki second year student. I like ramen, training, fighting, plants, and my friends. I hate the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, people who hurts my friends, breaking promises, and riding air planes. My dream well my dream is to create… um I mean it's not really that important right now." He laughed internally as he started munching on another piece of youkan that he stole from Koneko. He almost went ahead and told everyone of one of his many dreams which involved building a giant robot. "Well who wants to go next?"

"Normally I would have gone first with introductions but since Naruto went first I'm fine going seconds." She stood straight bearing a regal grace befitting that of a noble."My name is Rias Gremory Third Year Student. I prefer being called Buchou by the members of my peerage. I like playing chess, my family, the members of my peerage, anime and manga. I dislike people who harm my peerage and my family. My dream no my goal is to live proudly as the next head of the Gremory Family and to win many Rating Game battles."

Upon hearing a rather unfamiliar term the perverted second year student raised his hand. "Ano what's a Rating Game?" he asked.

Yuuto smiled as he decided to answer for the group. "It's not that important as of now Issei-san but we'll tell you later okay?"

"I guess it's okay then." Replied Issei if they said that it wasn't important then he'd take their word for it since this group did apparently save his life twice.

Rias turned towards her Queen. "You're next." She said.

"Hai hai… my name is Akeno Himejima Vice- President of this club, as for my likes, dislikes, and dreams I'll keep them to myself for now."

"Umm… why is that?" asked Issei.

"Fufufufu because a lady must always keep her secrets." Naruto and Rias sweat dropped as they thought about her likes which mainly involved electricity, extreme pain, leather, and whipping along with getting whipped.

"Then I'll introduce myself next. Issei-san my name is Yuuto Kiba, I like cooking, swords, practicing my swordsmanship, everyone here in the Occult Research Club. As for my dislikes and dreams…" For a second Issei could have sword a twisted expression appeared on the usually kind Yuuto's face. "I'd keep them for myself."

Upon hearing Kiba finishing up with his introduction the petite cat-like girl decided to go next. "My name is Koneko Toujo I like snacks, Naruto-sempai, everyone else in the club, and cats. I dislike Perverts. My dream is…" For a split second her eyes darted on Naruto, an action that did not go unnoticed by Rias, Akeno, and Issei. "To have strong and healthy babies…"

"A Bold declaration of love? To have babies? Then does that mean the cute Koneko-chan wants to do it with someone?" Ise couldn't help but shout out in rapid succession, completely in shock as he pointed a finger at the petite girl.

"Simple minded pervert…"she coldly commented deciding to ignore the brown-haired teen for the duration of this meeting.

"Ugghhh…" Issei quickly deflated as he felt the harsh coldness of Koneko's words stab him through the heart. "I guess I'm last. My name Issei Hyodou, I like Girls, Oppai, My Porn Mags, Video games, Anime, Super Sentai. I dislike Fallen Angels." Akeno flinched. "And my dream is…" He smiled rather proudly. "To become the HAREM KING!" he boldly declared without a care in the world that he basically a huge pervert. Not like the residents of the room didn't already know that fact.

Naruto smiled as everyone finished with their introductions "Oh and Ise before we forget…" He smiled at the other members of the club room who nodded in response. In a flash, several bat like wings simultaneously appeared on the back of each and every member of the club even Isei (unconsciously)

"We're all devils." Everyone aside from Issei proudly announced.

"Devils then does that mean." Issei looked behind him and spotted similar bat like wings on his back.

"Welcome to the world of devils Issei Hyodou."

After the introductions Rias then decided to take the lead and took it upon herself to brief Issei about the three factions which was composed of the Angels in heavens, the Fallen Angels who fell from god's grace, and the devils who dwelled in hell. She also mentioned a bit about the war that involved the three sides which dwindled the numbers of angels, fallen angels, and devils alike. The princess also went into detail about Sacred Gears and how Issei had a particularly strong one.

By then Naruto already tuned out of Rias' impromptu lesson as he received the very same lesson four years ago. From the couch Naruto laughed as he kept reading his manga. "Damn Nirvash is awesome. I wish I had a board like that." He said as he kept going through the pages of his manga until his ears got hold of Rias talking about the classes of devils which was basically composed of Ultimate, High, Middle, and Low Class.

"As of now everyone in this group barring myself are low-classed devil. Naruto over there should be considered a middle-class devil but he refused the promotion."

"Why would you pass on the opportunity?" asked Ise as he looked at what he considered as one of his potential rivals for his goal of becoming a harem king.

Naruto decided to put his manga away as he answered Issei's question. "Because I promised myself to beat the man who defeated me before I would accept the promotion."

"How hard could that be?"

"Well I have to fight a guy who could practically tank a nuclear bomb and come out of it unscathed." He replied as he was about to read his manga again only to realize that the sun was already setting. "Oh shit what time is it?" He turned towards Kiba who told him that it was around seven. "Damn, I have to go to work."

Naruto looked towards Rias while placing the manga he was reading inside his jacket. "Do you still need me here Rias-chan?" he asked.

'-chan? It can't be? Could that roguish blond pretty boy already has gotten Buchou in his grasp? If that's so then it would it be considered NTR if I try to go after Buchou? Ugh I hate NTR! So does this mean I can't trigger Buchou's flag so I can go through her route? Damn this is so complicated.' Issei immediately thought upon hearing that one honorific.

Rias placed a finger on her chin for a moment adopting her own thinking posture before replying "Mhmm you could go since I was just planning on telling Issei-kun about contracts and handing out the magical flyers."

"Cool, I'll see you guys tomorrow then nice meeting you again Issei. I hope we get along and you don'tt chase after me in those mobs again." He waved at the group but before he could leave he decided to have some payback on the Lightning Priestess "Oh and Issei if you ever need someone to train with just ask any of us." He smirked as he gave a parting glance at the smiling Akeno. "Well except Akeno-chan because she might be a little too rough for you."

"Fu fu fu I don't know what you mean Ero-Kitsune."

"I mean that you shouldn't train him since you're too much of a bitchy Sa-" reacting instinctively the shinobi ducked down and rolled towards a nearby window narrowly avoiding a bolt of lightning that appeared out of nowhere. "See total Sadist…" He added before suddenly jumping out of the window to avoid another bolt of lightning.

"Did… Naruto-san just jump out a window?" Issei asked, completely dumbfounded at what just occurred while whatever image he had of Akeno shattered in his mind.

Everyone barring Akeno who was now closing the window merely nodded in response.

"But isn't this the second floor?"

"So?" Chorused Rias, Koneko, and Kiba.

"Is it his hobby to jump from high places?" Ise couldn't help but asking as he recalled the events a few weeks back where the blond jumped from the roof top of the academy and came out unscathed. Then again he was a devil so that means that his body was stronger than normal so it was okay for him to jump from that height.

"Everyone has their own quirks." Kiba exclaimed snapping Issei out of his thoughts. "Hopefully you'll get used to them soon." Added the obviously sparkling pretty boy.

"I don't think I'm going to get used to that sparkle." Issei muttered under his breath.

"Hmm… what was that?" Kiba asked with an innocent smile adorned to his face.

"Uh nothing hahaha yeah nothing…" Issei laughed as he tried to change the subject. "Ano Buchou?"

"What is it Issei-kun?"

"Umm why does Naruto-san get to call you Rias-chan while we have to call you Buchou?"

It was Akeno who answered as she closed the window Naruto used "Because Ero-Kitsune has a special place inside Buchou's heart. Isn't that right Buchou?"

A slightly flushed Rias glared at her long-time friend taking note that her teasing have been escalating as of late. "Isn't that the same reason you call him Ero-Kistune? Because Naruto-kun has a special place in your heart as well?"

"Fu fu fu who knows?"

From the sidelines Issei Hyodou was internally crying as he thought of both Onee-sama's and even the school's mascot Koneko having the hots for the blue eyed blond. This definitely ruined his plans to start his harem kingdom from the research club.

"Are you okay Issei-san?" Yuuto asked in a rather concerned tone.

"Yes... I'm fine." He replied almost mechanically.

The pretty boy placed his hand on Issei's back. "If anything's been troubling you feel free to ask me I'll definitely help you out. Umm I'll even help you with your dream." He exclaimed while sparkling once more this time with a small blush on his cheeks.

'Why are you blushing?' Issei thought as a single tear fell from his eye, why did the he have to be so bishie and sparkly. "Thank you for that."

**-A Pledge to my King-**

**Several Hours Later**

Truth be told he didn't really need to work since Rias actually offered to support him financially but the blond shinobi actually declined the offer as he did not want to burden his king even further.

This eventually led to him going around town trying to find a job.

His first job was at clothing store, who accepted his résumé without question.

He was fired a day after he was fired for dying majority of the store clothes orange.

His second job came in the form of him acting as a bartender in a bar.

He lasted in this job longer but was eventually kicked out when he created a drink called Ramen on the Rocks which was basically Ramen with real rocks (the weird white rocks that he saw people using in the bar) served in a champagne glass. The drink poisoned -read overdosed several patrons with was apparently opium.

His third job which lasted only several hours was that of a driver.

Mere minutes after his first trip, the shinobi found himself involved in a wide scale police chase which resulted in several car collisions, explosion, and even an entire bridge falling apart. Safe to say that was the last time he ever rode a car.

In hindsight he should have known that a shinobi whose only talents catered towards pranking, eating ramen, and mass destruction should not really work without being reined in by someone who can put him in place.

And then came his fourth and current job.

A job that he wasn't necessarily applying for but rather he was lucky enough to get hired after the owner of the shop saw him saving a boy from killed by taking a hit from a speeding car. It was just a strange and complete coincidence that his new boss was apparently one of the strongest beings in the world.

For Naruto, his work was mostly composed of him serving tables, cleaning dishes, taking out the trash, or if he was lucky helping out in the kitchen. When he was hired he was actually supposed to be a Ramen Chef trainee under the tutelage of Yusuke. Unfortunately through a series of events in which a week's worth of Ramen was devoured in a mere five hours due to the blond giving in to his inhibitions and craving for Ramen forced his boss to not only kick his ass but to also ban him from the kitchen indefinitely.

Then again he was just too stubborn to give in to his boss's demand and often found himself sneaking into the kitchen and grabbing a bowl every now and then. It was okay if he wasn't discovered but if he was, he often found himself in facing a spiritual blast that always tore him a new one despite his almost insane levels of durability.

Speaking of spiritual blasts, apparently that day was one of the days where his luck was for the lack of a better word crappy. Yes definitely unlucky as he was caught by his boss red-handed with a bowl of ramen in one hand, a pair of chop sticks in the other, there were even several noodles hanging from his mouth when he was caught.

"Umm… it isn't what you think?"

Yusuke stomped on the ground rather furiously as he glared at his troublesome employee. "Oi, remember when I told you all those months ago to stop eating our product!"

"But it's dinner time!" Naruto bolted out of the kitchen ramen in hand.

"Just because its dinner time doesn't mean you can just go in my kitchen and eat off my Ramen! How many times do I have to tell you that gaki?" The older man rubbed his temples as he easily chased after the blond. "Can't you just go out and buy some food from the other stores?"

"Can't do that." Naruto replied as he busily slurped the remaining noodles.

"Why?"

"Because I spent majority of my remaining money buying a Blue Ray Box Set which was destroyed a few weeks back. Now that I think about it that wasn't a really good choice of where to spend my money on."

"So that basically means?"

Naruto blinked and stopped eating his ramen as he nodded. "Yep. I'm pretty much broke until you give me my next pay check."

Yusuke sighed, if the blond wasn't such a good worker he would have fired him long ago for all the crap he tried to pull mainly the boy staring at his wife now and then or the brat sneaking off to the kitchen and eating Ramen. "Fine you can eat but no more than three bowls"

"Thanks Boss! And since were on a roll here then can you give me a raise as well?"

"Go to hell!"

"Already been there and aside from the monsters it's not really that great."

Yusuke looked at the shinobi with a deadpanned expression before he swiftly took Naruto's bowl of Ramen away from the blond. "That's for being a smart ass." He muttered out as he started walking back to the kitchen. Just as the blond shinobi was about to complain to his boss, the sound of a loud almost roaring laughter reached their ears.

Turning their heads towards the direction of the noise the two saw the figure of one of their regular customers coming in from the restaurant's door. It was a man who looked to be around his late twenties with black hair and sandy coloured bangs. Instead of wearing his usual kimono the man was wearing a suit reminiscent to those worn of a pimp.

"It's the perverted fallen angel!" Naruto blurted out as he pointed a finger at the man. Aside from Akeno this was the man who he felt the tainted divine presence emanating from in waves that nearly drowned him. Thank god the perverted angel wasn't or didn't seem to be evil or else he would have shit his pants every time the man went to their shop to eat Ramen.

"I'm not a perverted fallen angel. I'm a super perverted harem master angel! Azazel!" The man announced with a hint of insanity and perverseness in his tone before he started chuckling rather heartily as he approached Naruto. "How are you doing brat? I haven't seen you in a while. But I heard you got your assed kick pretty badly by the brat from the Bael House."

"I'll beat him one day ttebayo!"

"He didn't even use his sacred gear."

"Well I was also holding back, I'll show you I'll beat him to a pulp and become a Middle-Class devil one of these days."

"Oh really? Then I hope you do better in your rematch blonde."

Naruto nodded confidently, "That's the plan."

"Yoh what do you want Azazel" Yusuke asked as he returned the bowl of ramen to the blond and made his way towards one of his regulars.

"I was just in the area passing by and I was in the mood for ramen." The governor of the fallen angels smiled as he ordered a bowl of Miso Ramen to go.

"Okay then…" Yusuke kept his eyes on Azazel as he gave the ordered to his wife so that she may prepare Azazel's Ramen. To the untrained eye it looked like Azazel was being his normal self but to his eyes he saw that the Fallen Angel was rather tense and nervous. "Naruto would you mind throwing the trash out for me?" he asked.

"Huh? Sure." Naruto replied as he ate easily ate through the contents of the bowl. "It was nice seeing you again perverted angel." Naruto continued as he left the two alone, making his way towards the Kitchen and eventually the alley behind the restaurant to throw the trash.

Yusuke folded his arms. "So why are you really here? It's not often I see you nervous like that."

"I'm here to ask a favour." The Fallen Angel looked around, extending his senses and magic to make sure that the blond or anyone else was not eavesdropping on him. "You see I'm afraid certain of members of my kin are being manipulated by someone into plotting a diabolical deed in this town."

"Then why don't you order them to go back?"

"That's the problem, they believe whoever it is that's ordering them is me." The governor of the Fallen Angels folded his hands ala Gendo Ikari. "I lost communications with their group a few days ago. I've already done my investigation and it doesn't seem that Kokabiel is behind whatever it is their planning. What I do know is that whoever is manipulating them or backing them up is also doing a good job masking their group's presence when I try to find them."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed. "So you want someone to 'deal' with them?"

Azazel quickly shook his hands in front of him in denial. "No, no, no, You should know how much I care for my fellow Fallen Angel so I'd prefer that they are all alive and well in the end."

"Then shouldn't you be bringing this up to the Gremory girl?"

"That's where the favour comes in…" He chiuckled lightly as he scratched the back of his head. "I was hoping that you were the once who could put up this request for her."

For a moment Yusuke was silent as he carefully processed what Azazel has told him. In a flash he realized why the Fallen Angel was asking him for a favor in the first place. "You're asking me this because it wouldn't look good for the leader of Grigori to appear that he can't even reign on his own subordinates. But that's not all you're doing this because your dream of peace won't be achieved if the leaders of the factions think your underlings are purposely starting crap like this."

"Hehehehe you caught me red handed and I thought you were stupid."

Yusuke snickered. "People often let their guard around you if they think you're stupid. Why do you think the gaki's been doing so good?"

"Because of that thing inside him?" the fallen angel jokingly replied.

The temperature in the room immediately went down a few degrees as Yusuke scowled at Azazel. Yes he has been friends with the man for a while having met and befriended the man during his days as a Spirit Detective but he also knew of the man's borderline unhealthy obsession towards researching sacred gears. If the man thought that it was a sacred gear inside Naruto then he would in no doubt try and obtain it. If so he wasn't just going to willingly allow Azazel to get his hands on one of his workers. "Are you planning something involving my employee?"

The Governor of the Fallen Angel quickly shook his head. "No no no, although strong whatever that thing inside him is not a Sacred Gear. How do I know that? Let's just say the couple of times he did a delivery at my place I may have already looked at it and truth be told I'm not interested in it so you don't need to worry about me stealing your employees." Azazel said trying to quickly diffuse the situation unless he wanted to fight against the war-god of the Makai faction. "So umm how about the favor?"

"You owe me one." Said Yusuke as his wife handed him the takeout bowl Azazel ordered. Thanking her the retired spirit detective quickly placed the bowl inside a plastic bag before handing it to Azazel. "Here you go."

Azazel smiled as he grabbed his order, if he was still an angel he would have in no doubt thank god for not only avoiding to fight against a man who would most likely have destroyed Japan but also having said man comply and agree to his favor. "Thanks, I'll see you later I have some research I need to do." The man left his seat and quickly made his way towards the entrance of the restaurant.

Yusuke grinned. "By research you mean girls right?"

Azazel turned his head towards Yusuke and sent the man a matching grin. "Tons and tons of research to do in the red light district bwahahaha! It's my one time of the year to relax and get away from all my problems in the world."Azazel cackled as he walked out of the restaurant. "I'm going to enjoy this night!"

Yusuke only shook his head. "Perverted Angel…" From the side of his eye he caught a familiar mop of blond hair entering from the back door of the restaurant.

"Hey gaki!" the ramen chef called out.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he walked towards his boss.

"I'm going to make a letter would you give it to your Master for me?"

"Why do you want me to do that? Are you going to give Rias-chan a love letter? Aren't you already married dattebayo? Are you going to chea-"

***SMACK* **

"I've got a job for her." Yusuke said, his right hand still firmly planted on his employee's head.

"I don't think she serves perverted old men."

***SMACK***

"I got it dattebayo."

"Good I'll hand the letter to you tonight." The former spirit then blinked upon realizing something. "And actually I've got a job for you as well."

"Huh? What do you need?"

Yusuke rubbed the back of his head rather sheepishly as he couldn't believe that he forgot something so simple. "Can you chase after our last customer?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"He didn't pay for his Ramen."

"What!?" Naruto shouted at in shock. To him not paying for Ramen was one of the most heinous acts that a human could ever do, right up there with breaking promises, hurting his friends, rape, and bad mouthing shinobi, his friends, the Hokage, and Ramen. "That Bastard!" Naruto cursed out as his eyes burned with hatred of a thousand dying Uchihas. Not even a second later only a cloud of smoke was left in the spot he stood on as he already ran out of the store.

"Oi wait take your uniform off! Ugh damn it gaki you don't even know where the guy is going! Damn it! Keiko can you look after the shop for a while I need to go after the brat."

Keiko came out from the kitchen and nods at her husband. "Don't worry I'll handle the shop. Have a safe trip."

"No need to worry." Urameshi took off his apron and chef's hat, placing it on top of the counter before making his way towards the door. "I mean what could happen?" He muttered to himself as he chased after his now rouge employee.

Apparently everything and anything could happen when a hyperactive devil shinobi who is chasing after the governor of the fallen angels was also being chased by the current **Toushin (War God)** of Makai.

Clusterfuck.

That was the best word that could describe the chaotic events of that night which started out a simple chase before eventually escalating into a life and death earth-shaking battle amidst the red light district of a nearby city which involved: a ramen bill, booze, drugs, gambling, pole dancing, several swear words getting thrown out, yakuza, hookers, youkai, youkai yakuza, youkai hookers, several wrecked Ferraris and Porche, a lot of swords, a territorial war, much ass kicking, a lot of running, a lot of collateral damage, and a half eaten cup of instant ramen.

Yep it was one of those nights.

A night that ended with Naruto being banned and blacklisted from a place due to the destruction of several blocks of the district, destroying no less than eighteen gambling houses and burning down five brothels while also laying waste to a good number of Youkai Yakuza. Yosuke was injured after fighting several bosses of different Yakuzas one of whom turned out to be a relative of the Nurahinyon which caused even more destruction before he eventually fled the scene with his employee. Azazel got his ass arrested and hauled into jail because all the blame was pinned on him for some reason, he eventually escaped the same night but much to his frustration he was also black listed from one of his favorite red light districts in Japan.

All of this happened in a span of nine hours.

"I mean what could happen my ass…" muttered a pissed off and banged up Yosuke as he dragged an unconscious Naruto by the leg towards the restaurant making sure the shinobi's face would scrape against the hard concrete road as painful as possible. "This is all your fault…" He cursed the unconscious blond before his face met the concrete as well, fainting from one of the roughest nine hours of his life.

Thankfully his wife Keiko having gotten worried over the headline news about utter destruction that devastated a nearby city left the store and eventually found the unconscious duo in the middle of the road near the ramen shop. Safe to say whatever job Yusuke had for the blond's King was delayed to the next day which begrudgingly turned into a day off for both Naruto and Yusuke who were both utterly exhausted because of the chaos that engulfed them. Yusuke made a mental note that day to never underestimate Naruto's capabilities in getting himself in trouble unknowingly saving himself from a lot of future head aches and stress.

**-A Pledge to my King-**

**The Next Day**

Rias sat behind her desk while sleepy/tired looking Naruto stood a few paces away from her within the Occult Research Club Room. The two were alone since Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, were busy showing Issei the ropes. In Rias' hand was a small mystical parchment with the insignia of 闘神 **(Toushin/ War God) **a title which was only granted to the strongest being of Makai and in this case a title belonging to a humble ramen chef who can kick enough ass to be feared among other factions. She was busily reading with haste, she read it not once not twice but thrice as she carefully processed the request written within.

"So what does it say?" A yawning Naruto asked as he looked at his King. This message was slipped to his pocket by his boss sometime last night amidst all that chaos.

"It's a request from your boss for the capture of the Fallen Angels that trespassed in the city. It says to capture them alive if possible." She answered as she summarized the contents of the message for the sake of her Rook.

"Capture the Fallen Angels alive…" Naruto's eyes slightly widened as he stifled a yawn before cursing. "Fuck!"

"Language Naruto-kun"

Naruto yawned once more "Ah sorry had a really rough night yesterday…"

"What happened?"

"It's a long story… a really long story nothing special so I'd rather not talk about…"

"Does it have anything to do with the several complaints and reports of property damage that flooded my desk this morning?"

His tiredness quickly washed away as he went on full denial mode. "Nope… not at all… I have no idea what you're talking about… you know you should ask either Issei or Kiba those two probably did whatever it is that those reports said."

"What about the property damage?"

"What about it?"

"They said the one who did the damage was a…" Her cheeks slightly flushed "A teen with blond hair who stepped in for an absent stripper. The reports also say that he was wearing our school's uniform before he started off with the strip how."

Naruto cringed internally while forcibly blocking out what was most likely one of the most humiliating memories in his life which was probably right up there with him accidentally kissing Sasuke. The blond tried to act as calm and stoic as he could as he tried to shift the blame so someone else. "So it was Ki-"

"And had six whisker marks…"

"ba- I mean umm ahhh… fuck."

Rias rubbed her temples as she sighed, what did her shinobi get himself into this time. "We'll have to talk about this later."

Naruto nodded "Yep we'll talk about this never and yeah never." He mumbled to himself before he continued "I kinda killed one of those fallen angels recently." He furiously nodded trying his best to shift the conversation away from the events of the previous night. "Yeah I already killed a Fallen Angel who went ahead and tried to kill me. So let's talk about that not about last night because nothing happened last night. Not a god damn thing."

Rias sighed, her shinobi can really be a handful sometimes "When were you planning on telling me that you killed one of them?" She asked vaguely recalling Naruto mentioning that he put down a, what was it, ah yes he put down a donut. He killed a Fallen Angel named donut.

"To be honest it slipped my mind." She frowned at him. "I said I'm sorry! It's just that I got attacked around the same time Issei was killed and you know things were pretty hectic back then so I forgot about it."

Rias face palmed "That was more than a week ago."

"Umm… whoops?"

"You do know what this means right?"

"No more killing Fallen Angels from here on out?"

"Yes but it also means that I have to punish you for your actions."

She needed to stay strong and discipline her shinobi from time to time less she wants him running around without restraints. This will at least make him think about his actions in the future.

"But…" Naruto tried to reason with Rias but was quickly cut off when she bestowed upon him his punishment for not only forgetting to report crucial information but also stacking up paper work on top of her desk. "No Ramen for a week."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and disbelief "What?"

Rias smiled mischievously "Unless you're willing to tell me what happened last night."

Surprisingly enough the shinobi only whimpered in response as he looked at her with his sad blue eyes reminiscent to that of a cute and sad puppy. She almost gives in there and then. How can someone who can look roguish at one second look adorable in the next?

"Please don't take a way my Ramen." He begged her, as his eyes got teary.

She lasted two minutes before giving in. "Okay fine no ramen for three days."

The sadness in his expression quickly faded away. "Deal!" He declared as he jumped at Rias and enveloped the crimson haired princess in a big warm hug. "Thank You"

Rias smiled "I spoil you too much."

"I love you to." Naruto said carelessly, not noticing the huge blush the flustered devil was now sporting. "Thank you again Ria-tan!" He hugged her even tighter before breaking off and taking a few steps away from her. He then yawned. "Well if that's all then I have to go I'm a bit sleepy today."

"Wait you still haven't told me what happened last night!"

"What's that? Couldn't hear you! I'm going to take a nap. Ja ne" The shinobi disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving a pouting Rias. "Baka…" She muttered out before turning her attention towards the pile of leaves scattered around the club room. "He forgot to use the one that didn't have leaves again." She thought about picking the leaves up but decided forgo that for the sake of thinking about more pressing issues.

The Toushin's request was easy enough to accomplish and she was sure that her peerage was strong enough to handle several Fallen Angels, so there was no problem in that. Then there was the Phenex Family who were pushing for her marriage with Riser, she would have to study up on the agreement between her family and the Phenex and hopefully find a loophole to free her from this engagement. If that was not possible then she could always challenge Riser to an unofficial Rating Game but to do that she'd need every member of her peerage to grow stronger, she'll have to deal with this when the time comes.

Sighing once more the princess' mind shifted to her last and most likely biggest problem, as much as it pained her, as much as she wanted him to forever remain by her side, she still hasn't forgotten her side of their agreement. She still needed to look for a way to get her shinobi home if only for a moment so he may fulfill his responsibilities in that world. As hard as this endeavour was she would never give up. It was her promise to him after all and like her shinobi she never breaks her promises. The princess started tapping her fingers on her wooden desk, she really had a lot to think about.

**-A Pledge to my King-**

**Several Days Later**

The sun was shining brightly signalling the coming of the new day, to many the feeling the warm rays of the sun bask their skin was an invigorating and pleasing experience. However to devils the sun acted much differently, rather than power them the sun often made them feel weaker and lethargic. Even the normally hyperactive blond shinobi was not fully nullified from this curse resulting in him being rather less energetic than his usual self which basically toned his hyper activeness from an S Rank to an A Rank, still high but not high enough for him to run around causing wide-spread panic and chaos like a man on a sugar rush or to put it in his perspective a man on his ramen rush.

Naruto yawned as he thought about the last few days. The very normal days that he spent mostly training his ass off at night, relaxing in the clubroom with Rias while drinking Akeno's tea, as well as working in the Ramen stand.

Speaking of Akeno the sadistic queen still hasn't told him about the details of their date she just said that it would be a surprise and he should prepare for it, for some reason a part of him was scared shitless. Her fu fu fu laughing didn't really help with that matter.

He also trained with Koneko a few times and then as she accompanied him towards the mountain range and went along with his mountain climbing exercise which turned out to be too much for the girl as she barely finished in time and had to skip school the next day due to exhaustion by extension he also had to skip school to look after her since he blamed himself for her condition.

Rias on the other hand, was mostly quiet over the past few days, she was often in deep thought so he didn't really bother her that much. The only time the two of the talked over the past few days was when Rias wanted to play chess with him again. They played a few games, most of which he ended up winning. He asked the princess if there was anything off since her game seemed of but she told him that she was just tired.

He didn't really spend that much time with Kiba as the swordsman was often busy training Issei. The teen also stopped working in the Ramen Bar and got a new job with a higher pay. What the job was no one really knew.

Aside from his interactions with Akeno, Koneko, and Rias, most of the other times he was in the club room he often looked after Issei, giving the new devil small pointers about how to train his body while actually leaving the boy's training to Yuuto, Akeno, Koneko, and even Rias because despite that he wanted train Issei, Rias and the rest of the club deemed his training methods as insane and unsafe for Issei. Despite that he was happy to see the teen was adjusting properly to his life as a devil. He didn't really have the chance to fully interact with the new devil over a lengthy period of time but he did manage to talk to him about Anime and so on a few times and Issei was even nice enough to let him borrow a CD of Gurren Laggan which basically cemented their friendship.

As he walked down the road leading to school the blond shinobi spotted a rather familiar brown-haired teen walking ahead of him. Speak of the devil. Smirking the blue-eyed devil quickly blurred from existence as he reappeared behind the unsuspecting teen before patting him rather heavily in the back. "Oi ohayo Ise!"

Predictably Issei jumped in surprise. The shinobi actually had to give the sacred gear user some points for not screaming out like Sakura when he did that to her in the past that and more points for at least not punching him in the face. "Ohayo Uzumaki-san" The teen greeted back as he calmed himself down.

"Yoh! So how's training? I've heard Rias has been training you recently."

"Body hurts so much… it hurts in places that I didn't even know could hurt." Issei complained as his body felt sore all over. Ever since he joined the club he has done nothing but fulfill contracts and train, meet up with Morisawa then train, talk with the fearsome monstrosity known as Mil-tan then train, imagine building up his harem and then train. Yep he was basically doing nothing but training.

"Hehehe if had enough time in my hands I would have personally shown you the ropes sucks for that not happening."

"I heard that your training was even worse than theirs." Issei said as he recalled Yuuto subtly hinting that Naruto's training involved taking things up to eleven.

"You have to understand Issei. What doesn't kill you will make you stronger. Though it'll hurt like hell."

"That doesn't sound too convincing."

"I'm not trying to convince you. I'm just telling you that when Rias-chan and the others think that your ready enough for my type of training then prepare yourself for a world of intense hurt."Issei gulped as he took a step away from Naruto obviously fearful of whatever training the blond had in store for him. "But don't worry I'll take it easy on you." Naruto continued.

Issei wasn't convinced at all.

"Oh and by the way. Ise you better get ready for tonight."

"What?"

"I've got a feeling that something big is going to happen tonight." Naruto said recalling a conversation he had with his boss the previous night. Apparently there was a devil running around the area eating humans. If he predicted it correctly then Rias would most likely want that thing dead by the night.

"Big like Buchou and Akeno-sempai's oppai"

"Yeah big like op- " Naruto smacked Issei in the head for putting words in his mouth. "The hell are you making me say."

"But its true Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai's Oppai are huge."

The whiskered shinobi sighed as he shook his head. "You really are full on Ero-Mode 24/7 aren't you?"

Issei chuckled sheepishly "Nothing can surpass my will! The will to become a Harem King! The Will of Oppai!"

Naruto's face planted almost immediately. If Ise was back in his world he would in no doubt think that the teen would set up Oppaigakure and be the Shodaime Oppaikage. "Isn't it a bit tad too unhealthy that you think about nothing but perverted stuff?" He asked as he got up as quickly as he fell down.

The pervert grinned. "It's who I am and I'm proud of it."

Naruto started laughing loudly. "You know I changed my mind. I'm going to really enjoy training you." He said almost ominously. It wasn't like he hated perverts parse but he might have a problem not channeling his frustrations towards Jiraiya to Issei.

Issei gulped, a small bead of sweat dropping from his forehead as images of unending pain flooded his mind. "Huh what do you mean?" He managed to choke out.

"Nevermind." Naruto's chorus of laughter ended.

"Umm… Okay?"

The two walked in silence after that, as they approached the school more students came in to view.

Being one who never liked silence Naruto decided to strike up a conversation, as he decided to humor the pervert's earlier words. "Hey you know since you were talking about large oppai that must mean you like them huge right?"

"Yes why wouldn't I? Isn't it every man's dream to nestle their heads in between a two marshmallow like mounds of flesh?"

"Yeah but aren't small oppai good as well?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well isn't it nice to just cup them in your hand… you know exact fit in the palm of your hand…"

"Now that you mention it…"

Before Naruto Uzumaki even noticed it he was dragged along Issei's pace as the two of them delved deeper and deeper into their various like and dislike about the female anatomy. Unknown to the blond some of the girls walking to school overheard the two and were left gawking at the blond.

"Naruto-sama is talking to the pervert!"

"No he's corrupting Naruto-sama!"

"Has Naruto-sama forsaken Kiba-sama and gone after that ruffian?"

"Kyaaaa~ a love triangle?"

"The bishounen Kiba-sama and the rougish pervert Ise-baka?"

Naruto heard it but he ignored it so that he could get to know more about his new perverted friend. Hell if they were going to be in the same team for a long time them might as well get to know and get along with Ise.

"…umm Uzumaki-san" Issei said rather uncomfortable as he felt a several gazes boring a whole to his very existence.

"What's the matter Ise?"

"Umm… them…" The sacred gear user subtly pointed at the group of gossiping girls.

Naruto sighed exasperatedly"Its best you ignore them."

"But…"

"Trust me if you ignore them and you're lucky enough they'll go away." Naruto said easily dismissing the brown-haired devil as the two of them once again descended into a conversation about the female anatomy. A conversation the two continued until they felt a small amount of killing intent directed at them. Issei who was still not used to the stimuli tensed and started sweating profusely as he recalled the last time he felt such a massive amount of killing intent both of which ended with him in a state close to death.

Naruto on the other hand just chuckled while tilting his head towards his side his blue eyes landing upon the source of the heavy and cold atmosphere. "Ohayo Koneko-chan!" He greeted ever so cheerfully as he ignored the normally stoic girl's cold glare.

"Umm Ohayo Konek-" Before Issei could even finish his sentence the white-haired girl decided to cut him off. "Perverts…" she whispered her tone chillingly cold.

"Ahahaha sorry about that got a bit carried away" Naruto admitted as he carelessly scratched the back of his head.

"S-she looks mad Naruto-san."

"Mah mah... she's not mad… I think?"

"What do you mean you think? Her glare is killing me!"

"Huh really?" The shinobi gazed upon the glaring nekomata. "Neh Koneko-chan can you stop glaring at Ero-Kouhai?"

"…" She puffed her cheeks before taking her eyes off the brown-haired devil. With a huff she then walked pass the two teens. Externally she was a bit mad that the two of them had the gall to talk about such subject in broad day light, much of her anger however was directed at Ise as she thought that the teen was influencing her sempai. Although internally she was pumping her fist high up in the air, extremely happy that she learned that her sempai doesn't care about breast size. This certainly was a game changer, now she didn't need to worry about her more buxom sempai alluring the blond with their massive breasts. That was certainly her greatest weakness.

She stopped walking and stared down on her chest for a second or two. "Good…" she whispered somewhat proudly.

"Koneko-san!"

"Neko-chan!"

Turning around the nekomata saw both her sempai and the pervert running towards her. A small smile tugged the side of her lips as she quickly turned away from the two and briskly walked away. The two ended up chasing after her while trying to apologize for acting like perverts. They ended up paying for her lunch to appease the wrath of the great loli nekomata. It was such a good day to be Koneko.

**-A Pledge to my King-**

**That Night**

"Told you something big was happening tonight." Naruto said as he turned to Issei while placed he placed his hands on his pockets and slightly bounced on his heels.

He was standing inside an unused building in the outer part of town with the Occult Research Club in order to hunt down a Stray Devil –a devil who left their masters place and causes destruction for the sake of power and their own self-interest, which escaped towards their territory.

The blond shinobi could have taken care of this little problem on his own but this time Rias didn't order him to go in alone to exterminate the devil since this was a perfect opportunity to show Issei the ropes.

Speaking of Issei.

The brown haired drooled in a rather perverted manner. "Yeah those Oppai are pretty huge." Issei whispered with a slight blush on his face as the figure of a buxom young woman with a voluptuous figure and long black hair appeared from within the dark hall ways of the abandoned building.

"Really?" Naruto simply pointed at the rest of the devil's body.

The blush on Issei's face quickly faded away upon seeing the lower half of the stray devil's body. Her lower body was gigantic and beastly with four legs, each having sharp claws, and a snake as a tail giving her an appearance similar to that of a centaur.

"Dude… half of her body is like… what the hell is she?" Issei asked, stricken in disbelief that such a loveable pair of breasts belonged to a centaur thingy.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" said the creature.

Naruto shrugged, purposely ignoring the stray devil. "Why don't we ask her?" Naruto cleared his throat before placing his hands near his mouth. "OI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE ANYWAY!?" He yelled as loud as possible purposely getting the attention of the stray.

The Stray Devil released a massive amount of killing intent and malice that caused Issei to flinch, the shinobi however was just indifferent as he had felt stronger intents in the past.

"What a noisy prey!" The devil cackled madly as she placed her hands on her chest. "I'll enjoy melting you before I eat you!" Two magical circles appeared on top of her bare nipples before she shot out two steaming squirts of what looked like milk.

The first shot was easily evaded by the blond. "Holy Shit!" Naruto cursed as he rolled on the ground to avoid getting melted by the second squirt which melted several wooden floorboards.

"Acidic Oppai Shot!" Issei shouted in fear. It was sacrilege for his lovely breasts to be turned into deadly weapons like that, sacrilege! Thanks to his training the sacred gear user managed to duck just in time to avoid a squirt of the acid aimed at his face.

The two ended up running around the Viser evading several more squirts of acidic juices shot towards the two of them. Ise unused to the whole situation of dealing with Stray Devils that wanted to melt his face off was screaming like a girl while Naruto was confident that if needed he could kill the creature was laughing loudly enjoying the whole experience.

The rest of the club however were just staring blankly at the two as they continued their deadly game of dodge the squirt of acidic milk? Was it even milk in the first place?

Rias' eyebrow twitched as she watched the spectacle, "They're getting along pretty well aren't they…"

Akeno placed her hand in front of her mouth. "Fu fu fu birds of the same feathers flock together."

"Why is Kiba sempai not with them…" Koneko asked as she tilted her head towards the Knight.

Kiba chuckled dryly "Because I'm not that reckless and umm… I'm not a pervert?"

"Fu fu fu the cabinet in your room third Drawer hidden inside a trick panel." Akeno said causing Kiba to immediately freeze as a blush formed on his face. "How did you?" He asked as he stared at the Queen in disbelief. How could she have found out where he hid his magazines?

Unwilling to let her knight get embarrassed even further the crimson princess of ruin decided to step in. "Do you have dirt on all of us don't you Akeno?" She asked.

"Ara ara I wonder what you're talking about?" Akeno said innocently, not that anyone brought her act.

"Akeno-senpai is scary…" Koneko whispered as she looked back at the two remaining members of the research club. Naruto was cackling like a maniac as he pulled Ise out of the way of an attack that would have probably killed the brown-haired teen. By the looks on his face Ise was about to faint sometime soon. "Buchou shouldn't we help them out…?"

"Fu fu fu it looks like Ero-Kitsune is enjoying this why don't we wait just a bit more?"

"No it's best that we finish this already it's unwise to play with your enemy any longer than Naruto-kun has." The crimson haired princess cleared her throat which managed to get her still smiling shinobi's attention. "Naruto-kun can you bring Ise here? I need to teach him about the Evil Piece system while I use you and the others as an example."

Naruto nodded "Sure. Give me a sec." Evading another squirt of the acidic essence the blond devil quickly grabbed Ise in the arm, with one mighty huff he threw Issei towards his King, he then switched himself with a log to avoid getting hit by another acidic quirt before he reappeared beside Rias.

"Where did this log come from?" Viser screeched out as her acidic juices burned through the log.

"The log is everywhere but it only appears to those who call for and respect it." Naruto replied almost automatically making the other devils even Viser sweat drop.

Rias sighed as she turned her attention to the sacred gear wielder "Issei, this is a good chance for you to watch us devils in battle. You already know about the war between the angels, the fallen angels, and the devil right?" She asked as Issei nodded to her in response. "Then I can tell to you that because of this war a lot of pure blood devils were killed causing a great decline of the population of pure blooded devils. It was during this time of great decline that one of the current Great Satans Ajuka Beelzebub created the Evil Piece system to replenish our ranks."

"Don't ignore me!" The stray devil shouted from a far.

They ignored her.

"Issei are you familiar with Chess?" Rias asked.

"Umm… I don't really know much about it aside that it's similar to Shogi."

Rias nodded expecting the response. "Like Shogi Chess has several pieces. King, Queen, Rook, Bishop, Knight, and Pawn. Each of those pieces has their own unique traits. Ajuka-sama used this idea in his Evil Piece system in which the devils reincarnated through this system is allowed to share a trait from one of the many pieces in the board games. However along with the creation of the system came the formation of competitions where nobles who have their own peerages and has their own pieces compete in a large scale battle for the sake of proving that their pieces are better than the rest of that they are stronger than the other you know the point. " She paused to take a deep breath. "Do you know what those battles are called Issei?"

"Ummm do I know?"

"Try to remember you asked about it during your first day in the club." Naruto said as he listened on to the conversation while keeping his eyes on the stray devil, he wasn't the only one as Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno were all on guard. The last thing they needed was for the creature to attack them while Rias was explaining Evil Pieces to Issei.

Issei's eyes widened as he recalled the words. "Rating Games! It's called Rating Games isn't it?"

The crimson haired devil smiled. "It's good that you remembered it."

"So are we going to compete in one of those games as well?" Issei asked.

"Sometime in the future. I have still not reached to proper requirements to take part in an official game.**"**

Issei scratched the back of his head as he processed the information dumped on him by his king. "Then what piece am I and what traits do I have?"

"That's it I have had enough of you guys ignoring me!" The Viser screeched as she charged at the group with reckless abandon.

Rias smiled rather smugly complete unconcerned about the incoming devil. "Issei, I think a demonstration is in order." The King turned towards her shinobi. No ordered were needed to be given as the blonde quickly nodded and disappeared in a burst of speed.

"I'm going to eat y-" Whatever the Viser was going to say was cut off when a fist was planted on her face courtesy of Naruto. The shinobi then twisted his body and delivered a round house kick right at the stray devil's chest forcing her to skid back from the sheer strength of the blow.

"Since we don't have a bishop here right now. I'll play as one." The shinobi looked at Issei. "Make sure you're listening to Rias and not just gawking at breasts." The blond exclaimed as he started going through hand seals. "**Fuuton: Fujin no Ken (Wind Release: Fists of the Wind God)**" He whispered as out of nowhere a gust of wind formed around the shinobi's hands encasing his fists in a whitish shroud of wind. He then pulled his left hand back before punching it towards the Viser sending a massive pressurised gust of wind in a shape vaguely similar to that of a fist which blasted the devil to a nearby wall causing the wall to collapse as a fist sized fissure was formed on the wall.

From the side Issei's jaw dropped upon seeing the inhuman feet.

"Bishops are worth three powns. They are known for their high magical powers and their abilities to cast strong spells." Rias explained as the Viser slowly got up, spat out some curses at the shinobi, and then attempted to bum rush the shinobi.

"Then is Uzumaki-san a Bishop?"

She shook her head. "Actually he's a Rook."

"What? Then does Rooks also have special magic abilities like Bishops?"

"Truth be told Naruto-kun is supposed to be a Rook but… " She looked proudly at her shinobi "You can say that ability wise Naruto-kun should be ranked as Queen."

"What does a Queen do?"

"I'll tell you Issei-kun but know just watch the fight."

Naruto easily evaded the rush. Using his speed to his advantage the shinobi ran around the Viser circling the devil as he kept releasing punches coated with blasts of winds the bruised the devil's huge frame. The creature tried fighting back by firing another volley of its acidic essence but the skilled shinobi easily evaded it by jumping up in the air before releasing one massive downward pressure of wind that slammed the creature down on the ground, a large fist sized crater like crack formed in the floor.

Twisting his body the shinobi then flipped through the air eventually landing beside Koneko. "Whoops too strong. We might need to run out of here after this battle." He said as he lightly tapped the petite girl's shoulder "Tag! You're it." He said rather cheerfully as if he just didn't easily manhandle a devil with ease.

Koneko merely nodded in response. "Hai…"

"Waah Koneko-chan is going to get killed by that thing!" Issei shouted as he watched the petite girl charge towards the devil who was at least three times bigger than her.

Rias turned towards Issei as the Vizer finally recovered and attacked the cat like girl. "Koneko-chan, and Naruto-kun are Rooks. They are worth five pawns and have massive strength and increased durability. They are generally not that fast but there are always exception to the rule."

"Yeah screw the rules dattebayo!" Naruto said proudly happy that he did not belong to the stereotypical classifications of a Rook. He was far from being the fastest devil in existence but he was still fast enough to keep up with a Knight like Kiba.

"But Koneko-chan…" Issei couldn't help but have his doubts as it would pain him to see the cute girl being easily destroyed by the stray.

"Don't worry just look." Naruto pointed out causing Issei's eyes to widen in shock as she saw the small girl man handle the Viser.

To demonstrate Koneko took the devil's punch without even flinching before she punched the creature over the stomach making it lurch over before she grabbed Viser by the arm and tossed the stray on the ground earning a pained gasp from the devil as the building shook under the strength of the blow.

"That is the strength of a Rook" Rias said as she watched the petite girl slowly make her way back to the group eventually reaching them and tagging out with Kiba."I guess it's my turn. I hope you watch closely Issei-kun…" He said in an overly sweet tone that disturbed Issei to no ends.

"Uzumaki-san"

"Yeah what is it Issei?"

"Is Kiba-san ummm you know?"

"Don't ask, there are just questions in this world that is best left unanswered."

"I guess I could live with that."

"Don't worry you'll get used to it soon."

"You know I can hear you two…" Kiba whispered mostly to himself while sweat dropping as he slowly walked towards the stray devil. He then stopped still a few feet away from the devils as he extended his hands to the side.

"Issei don't blink."

"Huh what do you mean?"

"Just watch closely and don't blink."

"Naruto-kun is right, just watch closely and don't blink."

Doing as he was told Issei focused his eyes on the blond pretty boy. At first he was surprised that two swords appeared in each of the teen's hands but he was even more shocked when the blond disappeared for a moment, his whole frame flashing from existence to a point that his speed could only be described as Godspeed. He was fast, really fast, and to the eyes of Ise the cassanova was a blur, a yellow blur that quickly sliced off both of the Viser's arms with sight of so much blood squirting from the devil's sliced off arms made Issei pale considerably.

"The Knight, worth 3 Pawns they are known for…"

"Their speed and mobility." Issei finished the sentence for Rias as he watched Issei disappear in a burst of speed just slightly faster than the speed Uzumaki showed earlier.

"That is right. They are really fast and mobile allowing their class to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers however their main weakness comes from their low defense makingthem more vulnerable to powerful attacks if it ever hits them." Rias further explained as Kiba appeared beside Akeno tagging with the ever smiling queen who cheerfully walked towards the wounded devil.

"Queen, the strongest class baring King. They are worth nine pawns." Rias started her lecture as lightning began generating around the queen. "They have the characteristics of all the other classes making them as fast as a Knight, as strong as a Rook, and as magically capable as a Bishop."

"Hey Issei you may want to close your eyes for this." Naruto warned with a hint of concern for the new devil.

"Why is that?"

"Because you're about to see Sado-chan's full blown sadistic side." To emphasize his point the a twisted and almost orgasmic expression appeared on Akeno's face as she started sending one bolt of lightning after another in increasing strength towards the wounded Viser who was screaming out in intense pain.

"She's scary!" Issei couldn't help but exclaim as the smell of ozone and charred flesh started to waft around the area.

Rias internally sighed as her queens true colours began surfacing once more. "Of course since Akeno…" Licking her lips in an almost erotic manner the Queen sent a stronger bolt of lightning at the stray most likely frying its nerves without killing it.

"Is the Ultimate Sadist." Naruto finished for Rias as he turned towards Issei. "Told you she was sadistic and it would be a really bad idea to train for her in hands on combat."

Issei only nodded in response, his eyes focused on the charred figure of the Viser. He couldn't help but feel bad at the creature's state. However what happened caught him off guard, since he was so focused on the creature he didn't notice that Buchou was already standing in front of the Viser, hand extended towards it's face as a small crimson orb formed on her palms.

He then bore witness as his King easily fired off the crimson orb and erased the creature from existence. Despite it not being human, Issei couldn't help but feel a slight pang of guilt and fear on how merciless the others dealt with the beast. He was so caught up in the waves of mixed emotions that suddenly hit him that he barely heard Buchou tell him that he was a pawn and that they were leaving. Truth be told he somehow felt a bit sick at what he witnessed.

Was it really okay to kill someone just like that?

Naruto looked at their newest recruit and immediately noticed the shock evident on the brown haired boy's features, he was sweating profusely, his face was slightly pale, his eyes directed at the direction where the devil stood before it was killed by Rias. It didn't take the shinobi long to figure out that Issei was most likely in shock after experience his first kill or at least first time experiencing death so up and close.

For a moment he remembered his younger self who was covered in blood shaking miserably as he watched several chuunins get killed in front of him. It was definitely a life changing experience. The blonde devil could only think about what was going on in the mind of a normal human being who was recently turned into a devil. This was still mild compared to the horrors of the world but it was a good first step.

"Rias-chan. Can you guys go one ahead I'll just have to talk with Issei here."

Rias spotted Issei and saw the troubled expression on his face, turning to the blond she gave a subtle nod before motioning for the rest of her peerage barring the two to follow her out of the abandoned building.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I-I don't know… I just watched someone even if it was a devil get killed in front of me."

The shiobi placed his hands upon Ise's shoulder bringing the teen out of his shock. "Don't worry about it Ise." He grinned rather heartily hoping it would cheer the new devil up. "You'll get used to it." He added trying to comfort the sacred gear user to the best of his abilities. He wasn't really as subtle as Iruka who went on great lengths about how it was okay to kill, instead he just went straight to the point. Everyone eventually gets used to killing, that much was true for every shinobi and most likely also true for devils.

There was a few seconds of silence between the two of them before it was broken by Issei. "Do you really just get used to it. Does killing just get easy with time?" he asked.

"Killing is not easy. It never is and never will be. You'll know what I mean when you experience your actual first kill."

"First kill? Wait you mean someday I have to kill someone as well?"

Naruto smiled sadly as he delivered the cold hard truth to the inexperienced Ise. "We're devils Issei. Killing is part of our nature. It's something we can't avoid. Everyone in our group has at one point of another killed someone be it human, devils, monsters, and so one. Even I've killed my fair share of people."

"But it… it feels wrong. How can Buchou kill someone so easily like that? It was like she didn't even feel anything for killing that devil. Doesn't that make us… monsters?"

Naruto internally cringed as he recalled himself thinking along those same lines a long time ago. "I want you to remember Issei were not monsters because we kill others."

"What do you mean?"

"It depends on what we're willing to kill for. Take that Viser for example she was willing to kill and eat people for power. Buchou killed that thing for the sake of not only her family but also for the sake of preventing any more victims. I on the other hand kill to protect my precious people if someone were to attack everyone know and endanger their lives I won't hesitate to kill them." He took a deep breath before staring at Issei staring in his eyes. "Now Issei… what will you be willing to kill for?" Naruto asked.

Issei was oddly silent and looked like he was in deep though for a few minutes. "I… don't know but I won't kill anyone I promise myself that… I won't kill unless it's necessary."

It was naïve but the shinobi couldn't help but smile at the sacred gear wielders' words. "Good don't ever forget that. Now let's go Rias-chan and the others must be worrying about us." He said as he started walking towards the exit, Issei only a few steps behind him.

"Thank you Uzumaki-san"

"Drop the formalities, Naruto is just fine."

"Then thank you Naruto." Issei said with more energy in his voice.

Naruto grinned "No problem Ise, what are friends for?"

**-A Pledge to my King END-**

**-Omake-**

**Omake 1: **

**Chapter 1: What if?**

A loud crashing sound along with a strange energy signature alerted the residents of a certain castle towards the presence of a new comer. Being the most responsible of the bunch who lived in the castle a gray-haired woman clad in a maid uniform found herself to be the first one to arrive at the location.

To her shock she that the one who bypassed all the barriers and snuck in the area was nothing but a man. A man who she found lying on the ground, he was severely injured and bleeding profusely. There were several black sticks that were sticking out of the man's back, and he was even missing one arm.

Normally she would have just left and let the man die on his own but she was curious as to how the man managed to break into their strong hold. She also had no doubt that her husband would be interested as well.

Nodding as she made her decision the gray haired maid knelt on the ground while placing a hand on the man's body. There was a faint beat in his heart and she could sense that he still had a chance to live if he was healed.

"Can…"

The maid suddenly tensed as she turned towards the man. She was expecting him to be half dead and by no means was she expecting him to speak despite his voice box being obviously destroyed. "What is it?"

"Can I…" the man croaked out, his voice becoming intensely stronger and louder.

"Speak up."

"Can I grope your boobs?"

The ice queen just looked at the man with a blank expression on her face.

That day ended with the already injured toad sage encased inside a large slab of ice courtesy of the strongest Queen Grayfia Lucifuge.

**-Omake END-**

**Closeness Meter towards Naruto on the scale of 1-10: **Sona Sitri: 6.5, Issei Hyoudou: 4, Azazel: 4, Yusuke Urameshi: 6.5, Serafall Leviathan: 5

**EN 0: **There we go! In all intents and purposes this chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided to split the last part of this chapter and put it on the first part of next chapter which will be longer than normal. Now about this chapter…first of all it shows the slight AU-ness in Naruto's own world in the form of his earlier kills. It also serves as an introductory chapter to Issei. The chapter also shows more of Naruto's personality and interactions with other denizens in and out of Kuoh. Since he arrived in this world the blond shinobi developed a form of complex that he thinks he could carry everyone's burdens on his own which stems from his innocence or his way of trying so hard to make up for how he couldn't save his first friend by doing whatever he can to make his new friends as happy as they could possibly be even if it costs him his own happiness. This chapter also tackled on of the topics I found that was not really concentrated on in the anime which was the subject of Ise seeing the Vizer get killed. Face it Issei was just a normal human before this all happened so it was expected that he'd react rather negatively towards seeing something get killed even if the Vizer wasn't really human (although the fact that he didn't see a human carcass this time did help).

**EN 1: Issei: **I WILL NOT BE BASHING ISSEI. Making fun of him and pranking him yes but outright bashing him no. Naruto and Issei will be -as already seen in this chapter, friends or in more colloquial terms Bros. They will have bumps in the road that will force the two of them to go against each other but aside from that they will remain close friends. I'm going to turn Issei into somewhat like a friend that Naruto deserves unlike that of Sasuke or any other of the Konoha 11, him being like Jiraiya somewhat helps since it makes it easier for Naruto to get along with him. Also this relationship goes both ways since despite Naruto being a positive influence to Issei the pervert may help the blond to get in terms with his more perverted side fu fu fu.

**EN2: Evil Piece:** Yes as many have predicted Naruto is currently one of Rias' Rook (She used a Mutated Piece of him) since I thought it would be a good change from the obvious pawn or king Naruto fics. To Rossweiss Fans don't fret she will still have a part to play in this story.

**EN3: Naruto goes bill collecting: **The entire details of the chaotic eventwill be featured later on in the story lol! There is actually a purpose for that whole part since with it I gave a vague clue about one of the factions that I'm also planning on and also foreshadowing a future events breaking out between two factions because of the events of that night.

**EN4: Omake:** If reception is good I'll continue writing it. Believe it!

**P.S: **Who managed to sneak up and stealthily dispel Naruto clones?

**Next Chapter: Contracts, Nuns, and the First of Many Battles**

**Please Review ^w^**


End file.
